Glaces,Glaçons, Sorbets!
by tete de noeud
Summary: Slash HarryDraco. Lorsqu'Harry et Draco s'échappent et apprennent le monde moldu en même temps qu'ils apprennent à se connaitre.
1. Tout plaquer!

Ciao !!

Je sais encore une histoire et je n'ai même pas fini les autres ! Mais pas de panique, jeudi prochain je finis « Trop loin » et celle ci la remplacera donc !

C'est encore un slash « Encore !? » Et c'est un Harry/Draco. En fait j'ai 2 histoires qui me trottent dans la tête et celle ci à l'air plus courte !

Donc tout appartient à JKR et à la WB.

Cela se passe à la fin de la 5ème (non !!? La bonne blague !) Pendant les vacances !

Je ne sais pas comment sont les villes dont je parle, donc SVP ne m'en tenez pas rigueur, j'aimais juste bien les noms !

N'hésitez pas à me donner vos avis, bon ou mauvais !!

**Glaces, Glaçons, Sorbets** !

**Chapitre 1 : Tout plaquer !**

****

****

****

****

Il était partit, il l'avait finalement fait ! Il n'était pas resté 3 jours dans cette maison, avec ces moldus exécrables et leurs vies minables ! Il avait fuit au beau milieu de la nuit, avec tout ses bagages, il n'avait rien laissé même pas un mot, et il les avait volés ! Ils l'en avaient toujours accusé, mais cette fois ils auraient raison ! Il avait piqué toutes les économies de Dudley et vidé les portefeuilles de son oncle et sa tante, il avait même trouvé leur cachette secrète, et avait à présent un joli petit magot ! Plus l'argent sorcier qui lui restait dans sa bourse, il n'était pas dépourvu de moyens !

Il avait marché une bonne partie de la nuit et prit le premier bus moldu, il avait décidé de fuir aussi le monde sorcier ! Il n'était pas fou, il fuguait, certes, mais il n'avait pas envie de mourir ! Donc moins de personnes le reconnaîtraient, moins il aurait d'ennui. Il avait enfoncé une casquette sur sa tête et portait des vêtements sombres, de toute façon il était en deuil, ça n'aurait pas changé grand chose, ainsi il passait presque inaperçu !

Il avait prit plusieurs bus, sans savoir ou cela le menait, faisant seulement attention à ne pas revenir sur ses pas. Et il s'était retrouvé à King's Cross.

_C'est le destin. Je dois quitter l'Angleterre, C'est vrai que ce serai plus sur !_ Pensa t-il.

Il s'avança donc vers les panneaux d'affichage pour choisir une destination. Lorsque quelqu'un l'empoigna par le bras et le colla brutalement contre le mur. Il leva les yeux vers son agresseur et en resta bouche bée.

-Alors Potter, le Poudlard express ne repart que dans 2 mois ! Que fais-tu la ?

-Je pourrais te renvoyer la question Malfoy. Que fais-tu habiller en moldu ?

Draco, puisque c'était lui, portait un pantalon gris et un pull noir par-dessus. Simple mais élégant, comme l'image qu'il voulait donner de lui à présent. Malfoy réfléchit à la situation, il allait avoir besoin de Potter pour se débrouiller dans le monde moldu, autant faire la paix et passer un pacte de non-agression avec lui. Mais il devait obtenir la confiance du gryffondor pour cela, et seule la vérité avait une chance de l'aider, mais il ne pouvait pas tout lui dire et surtout pas ici.

-Ecoute Potter, il semblerait que nous nous soyons enfuit tout les 2, exacte ?

Harry hocha la tête sans quitter le serpentard des yeux. Il l'avait vu réfléchir et il avait vu ses traits se décrisper, et lorsqu'il avait parlé, le ton était beaucoup plus calme, stressé, mais pas hargneux !

-Nous n'avons pas le temps de parler ici, mais je veux te suivre. Ne vas pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est seulement que je ne peux pas aller dans le monde de la magie et que je n'ai aucune connaissance du monde moldu !

-Je suis dans la même merde que toi, mais débrouille-toi ! Je ne te fais pas confiance.

-Potter, je suis habillé en moldu, dans une gare moldue, j'ai même de l'argent moldu, regarde !

Il lui montra une liasse de billets qu'il sortit à peine de sa poche.

-Que te faut-il de plus ?

Harry le jugea pendant quelques minutes, les yeux autrefois gris et froid du blond, étaient à présent inquiet et fatigué. Il était habillé en moldu et jetait des regards frénétiques aux alentour comme un animal traqué. Harry mit sa main dans la poche du blond et en sortit la liasse qu'il commença à compter. Draco n'avait pas bougé, conscient du Teste que lui faisait passer le brun. Finalement Harry remit l'argent à sa place et planta son regard dans celui de son vis-à-vis.

-Je veux une promesse magique et je pose mes conditions.

-Tout ce que tu veux !

Ils se dirigèrent vers les toilettes pour homme, heureusement vide à 6h30 du matin, un mardi de la première semaine de vacances !

Une fois protégées des regards et oreilles indiscrètes, Draco pausa sa main droite sur son cœur et la gauche sur le cœur d'Harry.

-Tu vas répéter après moi : _Moi Draco Malfoy, je jure sur ma vie de ne pas te nuire d'une quelconque façon que ce soit._

-Moi Draco Lucius Malfoy, je jure sur ma vie de ne pas te nuire, à toi Harry James Potter, d'une quelconque façon que ce soit.

-_Je te promets protection, aide et obéissance._

_-_Je te promets protection, aide et obéissance, dans la mesure de la dignité humaine !

-_Je promets de garder le silence, sur tout ce qui se dira, fera ou verra à partir de maintenant._

-Je promets de garder le silence, sur tout ce qui se dira, fera ou verra à partir de maintenant, et d'emporter tout jusque dans la mort.

Une lumière les engloba tout les deux pendant un quart de seconde ! Harry repoussa la main de Draco et se prépara à énoncer une promesse. Draco prit la parole, sachant pertinemment que Harry ne promettrait pas n'importe quoi !

-_Moi Harry Potter, je jure de t'aider, de te croire et de ne jamais t'abandonner ou te forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne serait pas humainement possible._

_-_Moi Harry James Potter, je te jure à toi Draco Lucius Malfoy, de t'aider, de te croire et de ne jamais t'abandonner ou te forcer à faire quelque chose qui ne serait pas humain. Je te promets protection et assistance, et promet que rien de ce qui sera dit ne sera divulgué sans ton accord !

La lumière les englobât à nouveau. Harry reprit rapidement la parole.

-Bon assez perdu de temps, on quitte l'Angleterre ! Tu as une destination préférée ?

-J'ai toujours voulu voir la Grèce !

-Tes parents le savent ?

Draco se renfrogna.

-Oui !

-Bon alors on oublie, moi c'est l'Espagne, donc on oublie aussi. Il ne faut pas trop nous éloigner, mais en même temps il faut que nous puissions revenir en moins d'une journée.

-La France !

-Oui, le sud de la France, en plus nous trouverons facilement du travail !

-Travail ?

-Je t'expliquerais ! Viens allons voir les horaires !

Malheureusement, le mardi il n'y avait pas beaucoup de trains internationaux.

-Et merde ! Le seul train qui va en France va à Paris. Déjà ça réduit les pistes de recherche et ensuite Paris est une grande ville, ils vont justement penser que l'on va aller se cacher la !

-Potter, ils ne savent pas que nous sommes ensemble !

-Ca ne va pas tarder, crois-moi ! Bon, je ne vois qu'une chose à faire. On traverse la Manche et on changera de direction à Lille, nous aurons plus de choix. Ok ?

-C'est toi qui vois.

-Mais c'est toi qui paye, donne-moi ton argent.

Draco lui tendit à contre cœur son petit paquet d'économie, chèrement échangé à Gringott's le matin même. Harry partit acheter les billets et revint en courant 15 minutes plus tard.

-Dépêche, le train part dans 5 minutes, voie 6.

Ils coururent comme des dératés et montèrent dans le wagon seconde classe à la dernière minute. Le contrôleur les contrôla directement. Ils purent enfin ranger leurs bagages et s'asseoir calmement, ici personne ne viendrait les déranger.

-Pourquoi si vite ? Demanda Draco.

-Parce qu'il ne faut jamais rester longtemps à découvert dans un endroit public et fréquenté.

-Comment sais-tu ça ?

Harry rabattit la visière de sa casquette sur sa tête et marmonna un vague : _mon parrain_.

Draco fit semblant de ne pas comprendre le message : Fou moi la paix ! et continua à poser ses questions.

-Pourquoi es-tu partit ?

-Et toi ?

-Quand je pose une question, je n'apprécie pas que l'on me réponde par une autre question ! Répondit Draco d'une voie dure.

Harry soupira et se tourna vers la fenêtre, lui aussi il pouvait être têtu ! Draco pinça les lèvres de frustration et regarda lui aussi par la vitre.

_Allons Dray, calme-toi, ce mec est en deuil, il s'est barré de chez lui_, _enfin chez lui, façon de parler. Il se retrouve avec toi, et ma foi ça n'a pas l'air de lui plaire ! Note, il ne s'est pas plaint de ma manière brutale de l'aborder ! Mais il avait d'autres choses en tête aussi, et il a finalement accepté de m'aider. Bon sous certaines conditions, ça ressemblait à un consentement dans un mariage sorcier_, mais _c'est déjà ça, il a lui aussi fait une promesse, il n'était pas oblig ! Bon, retour au plan A, pour obtenir sa confiance il me faut lui dire la vérité. Quitte à passer pour une merde, de toute façon, je suis pas sure qu'il me considère autrement_ !

-Tu te souviens que mon père est en prison ?

-Tu me l'as rappelé à Poudlard, avec certaines menaces d'ailleurs !

-Oublie ça, j'étais en colère ! Bon, le fait est qu'il a fallu combler le vide laisser par le bras droit de Voldemort. Ma mère s'est donc enrôlée aux cotés de sa sœur.

-Elle ne l'était pas déja ?

-Non, mon père ne trouvait pas la marque esthétique sur le bras d'une femme. Mais elle avait rencontré le Lord et avait accompli des missions pour lui, sa fidélité était prouvée par son mariage. Enfin bref, le truc c'est qu'il voulait un Malfoy màle pour remplacer un autre Malfoy màle. Tu comprends ?

Harry hocha la tête.

-Il a donc voulu que je devienne mangemorts en même temps que ma mère. Mais j'ai refusé, je me sentais trop jeune, il m'a donc laissé 1 jour pour réfléchir, dans un cachot du manoir. Ils ne m'ont pas battu, ni rien, mais je n'aime pas être enfermé et puis c'est la que j'ai comprit. J'ai finalement comprit ce que représentait le Lord, j'ai comprit que nous n'étions que des pions pour lui et qu'il n'allait même pas aider mon père à sortir de prison, à moins d'en avoir besoin ! Et puis un Malfoy ne s'agenouille pas et n'a pas de maître, mon père a oublié, pas moi !

-Tu as donc changé de camps ?

-Je n'ai pas tellement le choix ! Soit je suis pour Voldy, soit je suis contre lui ! Dans ce cas, je suis en danger de mort, alors autant se battre.

-Continue.

-Lorsque ma mère est venue me chercher, elle m'a lancé un ultimatum. Soit je la suivais, soit elle me donnait en pâture à ma tante, pour qu'elle 's'amuse'. Elle m'a laissé encore 3 heures pour réfléchir. Une heure et demi plus tard, j'étais partit ! J'ai filé directement à Gringott's, pour protéger mon coffre et prendre des liquidités moldue, et puis j'ai erré un peu. Finalement j'ai vu un bus qui venait ici, il s'est arrêté et ouvert devant moi, j'en ai conclut à un signe et je suis monte ! A peine arrivé, je t'ai vu et voila !

-Je n'en pouvais plus, je ne supportais plus leur face de porc et leur grimace de dégoûts lorsqu'ils me voyaient. Et mon oncle m'a annoncé que sa sœur venait passer 8 jours chez eux, elle me hait et moi aussi, je n'ai donc pas hésité. Je n'avais pas défait mes valises de Poudlard, j'ai juste fourré toutes mes autres affaires dedans, ainsi je ne devrais pas y retourner, et lorsqu'ils se sont endormit, je suis partit. J'ai marché une bonne partie de la nuit, et vers 5 heure, j'ai prit le premier bus qui passait, ensuite un autre et encore un autre, sans savoir ou j'allais, et je me suis retrouvé à la gare. J'ai donc prit la décision de prendre des vacances et tu m'as attrape !

-T'es partit comme ça, sans fric !

-Non, il me reste un peu d'argent sorcier, et j'ai piqué tout leur fric ! Portefeuille et économie ! Pour une fois que je mériterais ma réputation de voyou !

-Eh ben Potter, j'en apprends des choses !

-On en apprend tout les jours Malfoy ! Maintenant excuse-moi, mais j'ai sommeil.

Ils arrivèrent à Lille assez vite et changèrent leur argent en Euros, ils prirent ensuite une correspondance pour Bordeaux. Lorsqu'ils sortirent de la gare, ils se rendirent compte de leur solitude, ils étaient comme perdus, dans une grande ville, inconnue et ne parlaient pas la langue. Harry, qui avait dormi tout le trajet, avait du mal à émerger et à avoir une pensée cohérente. Ce fut Draco qui réagit la premier.

-Bon Potter, pour ce soir, on ne va plus nulle part ! Il faut donc trouver un hôtel pour dormir. Je vais voir le plan de la ville, là à droite et toi tu te renseignes auprès des gens. Enlève ta casquette et rhabille-toi un peu, pour avoir l'air présentable.

Sur ce il se dirigea vers le panneau. Harry resta planté là, les bras ballant, à observer les gens autour de lui. Tous des vacanciers, ils ne pourraient pas l'aider. Puis il remarqua un homme en train de charger une camionnette. Il décida de s'approcher. L'homme semblait entre deux age, ni 50 ans, ni 60 ! Les cheveux gris et touffu, des bonnes joues rougies par l'effort et un petit ventre, celui d'une personne qui aime manger mais qui fait attention.

-Excuser moi monsieur ? Parlez-vous anglais ?

-Oh bonne mère, un angliche ! Oh mais tu me semble bien jeune ! Et tes parents mon petit ? (Accent du sud de la France obligatoire !)

Harry qui ne comprit qu'angliche et parents, fronça les sourcils, et secoua la tête.

L'homme appela alors un autre homme, grand, maigre, une cigarette au bec, il ressemblait à un gentleman.

-Francis, dis-moi, tu parles bien l'Anglais ?

-Oui, j'ai quelque notion !

-Bien, traduit moi ce qu'il veut ce petit !

Et la conversation s'engagea entre Francis et Harry. Il le renseigna sur plusieurs hôtels pas cher, mais quand Harry lui demanda s'il ne connaissait pas une petite ville, voir petit village, qui avait besoin de 2 étudiants anglais pour travailler, l'homme sécha. Il se tourna vers le plus vieux.

-Antoine, ces petits cherchent un endroit pour passer les 2 mois de vacances et travailler. Tu ne sais pas qui pourrait les engager ?

-Ou il est le deuxième ?

Une fois la traduction faite, Harry leur désigna Draco, qui était en train de se gratter la tête devant l'affiche.

-Va le chercher petit !

-Malfoy ! EH MALFOY ! S'époumona Harry.

Lorsque ledit Malfoy daigna s'avancer vers eux, Harry lui fit des gros yeux pour le forcer à avoir un comportement plus avenant. Draco perdit son masque instantanément et fit un simple sourire aux deux hommes.

Les deux hommes jugèrent les garçons, pendant quelques secondes, puis le plus vieux reprit la parole.

-Moi ils me semblent bien ces petiots ! Je crois que je vais les engager ! Qu'est ce que tu en pense Francis !

-Tu vas avoir du mal avec le blond, mais pourquoi pas ! Ils ne semblent pas fort solide, tu les maîtriseras facilement au cas ou !

-Bien dit-leur !

Francis leur proposa le travail. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait le visage de Draco se décomposait, alors que le sourire d'Harry ne faisait que s'agrandir. Puis Francis se tourna vers Antoine.

-Attends moi je vais de donner mon dictionnaire d'anglais, je vais le chercher ! Je compte pas être ton traducteur pendant toutes les vacances moi !

Et il partit. Antoine fit signe aux garçons de mettre leurs bagages dans le coffre de sa camionnette pendant qu'il finissait de charger. Sur tout le cour chemin, Draco pesta.

-Putain Potter, travailler ! Moi, un Malfoy, travailler chez des moldus, jamais !

-Ecoute-moi bien Malfoy, on a pas assez d'argent pour louer une chambre d'hôtel et passer 2 mois à rien foutre ! En plus, Bordeaux est aussi une grande ville, et puis ça te fera les pieds !

-Potter je ne ferais pas n'importe quoi !

-Et moi non plus ! Ne t'inquiète pas, on est assez fort pour nous défendre !

Ils rejoignirent très vite Antoine et l'aidèrent à finir de charger. Francis leur apporta le dico. Ils s'installèrent tout les 3 à l'avant de la camionnette bleu, Harry au milieu avec le dictionnaire. Ils engagèrent la discussion. Antoine parlait et Harry traduisait mot à mot dans le dico. Bon ce fut un monologue avec des longs blancs et de rares réponses, fort courtes d'Harry, mais ils arrivèrent à se comprendre.

-Alors, je vais utiliser des mots simples. Je suis Antoine Pugeolle. J'ai 58 ans, je suis veuf et j'ai une fille qui vit à Nantes. A vous.

-Heu, …….je suis…Harry Potter,…..Je suis…… anglais…….Je suis……. Étudiant……. Je suis…..orphelin…..je suis vacances …..France ! Lui…Draco Malfoy…..Anglais…….Etudiant…..même…..école……ami……vacance…….avec……moi !

-Bien, j'habite à Royan, c'est au bord de la mer. Je tiens un petit bar-épicerie. C'est calme et joli ! Vous allez habiter un petit appartement pas loin de chez moi, location gratuite, c'est pas le grand luxe, bien au contraire, mais ce sera votre boulot, et vous nettoirez la plage ! Pour le salaire, je vous propose 20 Euros de la journée.

Draco prit la parole une fois qu'Harry eu traduit. Il lui arracha le dico des mains et chercha avec ferveur ses mots.

-Par personne ?

-Oui, je ne suis pas un tyran !

-C'est peu !

-Quoi tu marchandes, alors que tu parles même pas la langue ! Ok, 25 !

-Plus !

-30 !

-Non !

-Bon d'accord, 40 euros par jour et par personne, et logé gratuitement, c'est mon dernier mot ! Vous vous débrouillerez pour la nourriture et votre linge !

-Ok !

Et Draco tendit sa main au conducteur, sui la lui serra, une étrange lumière au fond du regard !

Voila! Alors?


	2. Royan

**Ola !**

**Devant tant de reviews me réclamant rapidement une suite, ben j'écris la suite ! Mais avant réponse aux Reviews !**

**Cordelune : **Merci, merci et re merci ! T'inquiète pas pour l'Antoine, j'aime trop ce prénom pour en faire quelqu'un de méchant ! Pour tes autres questions, tu auras les réponses dans ce chapitre ! Ciao

**ShadowSaphir :** Ben merci et régale toi ! (Enfin j'espère !)

**Geneviève Black : **Merci et voilà la suite! Zibou

**Myncat :** N'est ce pas ! Ce n'est pas un serpentard rusé pour rien ! Merci !

**Snapelove :** Non mais ! Non pas de truc cute, tendresse puis un gros lemon ! Ces choses là prennent du temps ! Mais il y aura des suites, promit !

**Artémis :** Merci, et voilà votre suite madame !

**Nicolas : **T'es un mec ? Si oui t'es le premier à m'envoyer une review, sinon ben, c'est pas grave ! Merci et voilà la suite !

**Minerve : **Et oui j'allais pas lui faire que des défauts ! Merci ! Zibou

**Lee-NC-Kass : ** Merci pour la review ! Ben en fait si j'ai tellement insisté sur l'accent, c'est parce que j'adore cet accent ! Je trouve qu'il rend la langue chantante, et c'était aussi pour marquer l'appartenance au pays d'Antoine, et je trouve qu'une personne mauvaise ne peut pas parler comme ça ! C'est cliché je sais, mais je trouve que les roulements de R rendent les gens chaleureux et ceux qui raclent les R, comme dans le Nord, sont plus froid. C'est pour tout ça que j'ai insiste ! Pour le voyage, je n'ai jamais dit qu'il était court ! J'ai simplement pas insisté dessus, mais dans ma tête (même si je l'ai pas mit dans la fic mais que j'aurais du le faire) Ils arrivent fin d'après midi à Bordeaux. En fait je sais pas la durée que peux faire ce voyage. Disons qu'ils sont partit de Londres vers 7heure du matin et qu'ils arrivent vers 18-19 heure à Bordeaux, c'est possible ? Zibou

**Ambre :** Non, je ne suis meme pas française, mais belge ! J'ai jamais visité Bordeaux, ni le sud de la France ! Merci ! Heu c'est quoi la parenthèse après ta signature ? Enfin Zibou quand même !

**Céline.S : **Ben merci ! Oui, il est fort hein, on ne plaisante pas avec un Malfoy !

**Sirie-stefie : **Comme on se retrouve ! Ben merci et voilà la suite !

**Hayden : **Merci et oui je continuerais !

**Pitite âme égarée : **J'adore ton pseudo ! Ben merci, voilà la suite !

**Nfertiti : **Merci **!** Ben voilà la suite, j'espère que ça a été assez vite ?

**L'ange de l'apocalypse : **Mais si il est clean l'Antoine, tu verras ! Et voilà la suite, c'est le plus vite que j'ai pu !

**Glaces, Glaçons, Sorbets !**

****

****

****

**Chapitre2 : Royan.**

****

****

****

La nuit était tombée depuis longtemps lorsque Harry aperçu la plaque : Royan. La ville était en fait un petit village du bord de mer. Harry avait vu un port marchant 2 kilomètres avant d'arriver au village et depuis des digues de pierres, sans plages en dessous. Antoine conduisait lentement dans le village, aucune lumière n'illuminait la route, aucun néon sur les façades des boutiques. C'était un village calme, le style de village et de plage connue seul des gens du pays. Harry était sure qu'il allait s'y plaire. La voiture s'engagea dans une rue plus large et Harry pu enfin voir une plage et la mer. Il était émerveillé et ne pu retenir un grand Waow de sortir de sa bouche. Antoine rigola légèrement tandis que Draco haussait un sourcil d'interrogation. Finalement l'homme arrêta la camionnette devant le seul magasin du bord de mer. C'était une grande maison de 2 étages où le bas avait été transformé pour servir de commerce. Il descendit et les garçons l'imitèrent. Antoine les fit entrer dans son magasin, c'était un petit bar avec des chaises et des tables en bois, un petit bar sur la droite et derrière ce bar, quelques étagères avec des produits divers.

-Sortez vos valises de la camionnette, j'arrive. Dit Antoine.

Harry traduit puis sortit avec Draco exécuter la demande.

-Hé Potter, c'était quoi ce : Waow ? Demanda Draco.

-J'ai jamais vu la mer avant.

-Quoi ? Non tu plaisantes, meme la belette l'a déjà vu !

-Je ne suis jamais partit réellement en vacances. Les seules vacances que j'ai eu, c'est quand j'allais chez Ron.

-Eh bien, si on m'avait dit ça avant je ne l'aurais pas cru !

-Il y a des tas de choses que tu ignores Malfoy !

-J'ai le sentiment d'avoir déjà entendu ça quelque part ! Le nargua le blond.

Ils avaient fini de descendre leurs malles et avaient meme commencé, inconsciemment à descendre les caisses de marchandise de l'homme. Celui-ci arriva d'ailleurs avec une sorte de brouette, dessus il y avait une énorme caisse en carton, pleine à rabord, et un matelas 2 place, assez vieux.

-C'est quelques petites choses pour l'appartement. Je suis désolé, il n'y a pas de lit, et c'est le seul matelas de disponible !

Draco regardait la scène horrifié, et cela devenait pire lorsqu'il entendait Harry traduire les paroles de l'homme. Finalement Antoine les dirigea vers une autre bâtisse, en fait il passèrent 2 autres maisons pour arriver devant leur nouveau chez eux pour 2 mois. Draco dut se retenir de hurler. Le squelette de la maison était sensiblement le meme que celui de la maison d'Antoine, celle des garçons était plus petite, plus délabré et le magasin du bas était dévasté. Aucune portes ou fenêtre ou n'importe quoi pour empêcher quelqu'un d'entrer. Il rentrèrent et Antoine les mena vers un petit escalier sur la gauche, il grimpèrent à l'étage, non sans difficultés. Car entre les malles, la boite en carton et le matelas, ils avaient de quoi s'en meler les pinceaux. Ils arrivèrent finalement au palier et Antoine ouvrit la porte. Elle n'était pas fermée à clef, Draco failli de nouveau hurler, il jetait à Harry des regards frénétiques et apeurés mais le gryffondor ne semblait pas les voir. Harry, lui, était intrigué, il avait confiance en l'homme mais ne s'attendait pas à quelque chose d'aussi pourri !

Ils déposèrent tout au milieu de la grande pièce, il faisait très sombre, Antoine farfouilla dans la caisse et en retira une boite de bougies et une autre d'allumettes. Il alluma 3 bougies et en tendis une à Harry et l'autre à Draco.

-Voilà, c'est pas la grande classe, c'est même très sale et très laid, mais ce sera à vous d'arranger ça ! Ici, nous sommes au salon-cuisine. Il s'approcha d'une cuisinière sur le mur d'en face de la porte. Cela fonctionne avec une bombonne à gaz, il n'y a pas d'électricite ! Je le ferai installer quand tout sera nettoyé et un peu reconstruit. Vous savez comment fonctionne le gaz ?

Harry fit non de la tête et Antoine lui montra comment cuisiner, ensuite il leur montra le reste de l'appartement. Il y avait une petite table et 4 chaises, tout en bois, tout à poncer et repeindre. Le coin cuisine donnait sur la plage et un petit balcon continuait la grande porte-fenêtre qui devait illuminer la pièce en plein jour. A coté de la porte d'entrée, dans le coin salon, à gauche quand on rentre, un vieux canapé 3 places tout défoncé était appuyé contre le mur. Quand on s'asseyait dessus on était pratiquement sur le sol, mais on avait vue sur la deuxième fenêtre de la pièce qui donnait sur le coté droit de la maison. Sur le mur du fond, en face de la porte-fenêtre, se trouvait une porte et un chambranle de porte avec un panneau en bois, qui devait être la porte, appuyé contre le mur entre les 2 portes. La pièce sans porte était, ou devait être la chambre. D'ailleurs Antoine y déposa le matelas. La salle de bain était minuscule, un évier, un wc et une douche, mais c'était tout de même propre! Ils retournèrent au salon.

-Voilà, dans la caisse il y a des ustensiles de cuisine, des produits d'entretien, des draps de lit et des serviettes de bain. Vous viendrez prendre le petit déjeuner chez moi demain matin, vous ferez vos courses dans la matinée. Je vous ai mit de l'eau et quelques conserves quand même. Je vous ai mit une petite radio à pile. Vous n'avez pas de frigo, ni de télé, je suis désolé mais sans électricité….! Il y a un placard dans la chambre et les armoires de la cuisine, c'est tout, mais faites comme chez vous. Je vous parlerais demain du travail que vous devrez exécuter. Rendez-vous demain à 8h30 au magasin ! Voilà la clef de l'appartement, c'est la seule porte qui ferme, donc fermez là tout le temps, que vous sortiez ou non ! Bonne nuit.

Et il partit, les laissant seul avec les bougies, la caisse et leurs malles, et une indescriptible envie de pleurer pour Draco.

-C'est pas vrai Potter, hein, on va pas vivre ici ?

-C'est toujours mieux qu'un placard !

-Mais personne ne vit dans un placard, tout comme personne ne peut décemment vivre ici dedans ! S'énerva Draco.

-Moi j'ai vécu dans un placard pendant 10 ans, et cet appartement est magnifique comparé à ça !

-Potter, tu plaisantes ?

-Non. Ecoute, on y verra plus clair demain. En plus nous sommes épuisés, allons dormir.

-Mais il n'y a qu'un lit !?

-C'est un 2 places, et il n'est pas question que je dorme sur le canape !

Harry se mit à farfouiller dans la caisse et en sortit un couvre matelas, 2 oreillers déjà couvert et un drap de lit.

-Il n'y a pas de couverture !? Constata Harry.

-Avec la chaleur qu'il fait, il n'a pas d juger utile d'en mettre. Répondit Draco.

Harry haussa les épaules et se dirigea vers la chambre. Il déposa sa bougie sur une caisse en bois, faisant fondre la cire pour la coller, Draco fit de même. Ensuite le brun obligea le blond à l'aider à faire le lit. Le serpentard bouda mais s'exécuta quand même. Puis il allèrent chercher leurs malles et les déposèrent dans un coin de la chambre. Draco partit se changer dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Harry enfilait son pyjama dans la chambre. Ensuite ils se glissèrent dans leur lit.

-J'arrive pas à y croire ! Murmura Draco, juste assez fort pour que Harry l'entende. Tu as vu tout ce qui nous est arrivé en une seule journée ?

-Et une nuit pour moi !

-Ben moi aussi si tu comptes l'épisode du cachot. Potter écoute bien, je n'aime pas l'idée de devoir travailler et cet appartement me répugne, alors tant que je suis lucide, comprend moi si je pique des crises !

-Comment ?

-Il va certainement m'arriver de piquer des crises et de dires des choses que je ne pense pas, sous le coup de la colère.

-Ecoute Malfoy, il y a bien longtemps que j'ai comprit que tu parlais sans réfléchir et tes piques ne m'atteignent plus. Quant à une possible crise, rien ne me fera plus plaisir que de te gifler pour te remettre les idées en place.

-Ha ha, très drôle Potter ! Je fais une tentative d'excuse et tu te fous de ma gueule !

-Mmm, oui et c'est limite jouissif !

Harry se mit à pouffer légèrement et quand Draco lui tapa légèrement l'épaule du poing, ce fut un vrai fou rire qui le prit. Il relâchait la pression, il avait été tellement tendu ces derniers jours, que ce moment de calme et de rire lui faisait plus de bien qu'autre chose. Le serpentard le regardait incrédule, il s'inquiéta un moment de la santé mentale du brun, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci lui assène un coussin dans le visage. Et la guerre du lit se déclencha. Apres les oreillers, se furent les mains de Harry qui se mirent à chatouiller le blond, qui avait été prit au dépourvu. Et là, pour la première fois de sa vie, Draco Malfoy se mit à rire pour autre chose qu'un mauvais coup, il hurlait de rire, il ne trouvait plus son souffle, il avait beau se débattre, il n'y arrivait pas, Potter était plus fort que lui.

-Arrête…….Potter……..Je……..Peux….

-Supplie-moi d'arrêter, lui murmura Harry au creux de l'oreille, dit : « Je t'en prie Harry, laisse moi respirer ! »

-Jamais ! Réussit à crier Draco.

Mais Harry avait décidé d'amadouer le prince des serpentards, et il continua donc de le chatouiller. Et ce fut en désespoir de cause que Draco abdiqua.

-Je…..t'en……prie……Harry….

Et Harry arrêta instantanément son jeu. Il se redressa et regarda le blond tout décoiffé, sous lui, reprendre sa respiration difficilement.

-Potter, ne recommence plus jamais ça !

-Je suis désolé, mais je recommencerais ! D'un coté pour t'entendre rire, et de l'autre pour t'entendre dire mon prénom !

_Putain Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ? Ben quoi si on doit vivre ensemble, autant être sympa ! Mais t'es fou, c'est Malfoy !!! Et alors, il m'a fait un serment ! Mais c'est Malfoy !!!Et il va s'imaginer des choses en plus ! N'empêche il a toujours rien dit ! Ouais, rêve pas, la suite sera encore plus dure à encaisser ! Ben on verra!_

Apres ce charmant échange avec lui même, Harry, voyant qu'il n'avait aucune réaction de son voisin, se tourna pour s'endormir.

-Potter t'as bien dit ce que j'ai entendu que tu as dit ?

-Mmm, oui. Lui répondit une voix qui s'endormait.

-Tu veux que je t'appel Harry ?

-Oui.

-Pourquoi ?

Harry qui ne pourrait trouver le sommeil aux cotés d'un blond bavare, se releva et lui fit face.

-Parce qu'on va habiter 2 mois ensemble, parce qu'on est dans la même merde, parce que nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre ici et maintenant, parce que j'en ai marre de la guéguerre : Gryffondor vs Serpentard ! Et pour d'autres raisons que j'ai pas encore trouve !

-Ok, si tu m'appel Draco.

-Marché conclu !

Ils se serrèrent la main en se regardant droit dans les yeux. Draco sourit dans le vague, il avait tellement haï le garçon pour cela avant ! Avant ! Avant il voulait être mangemort, avant il n'aurait pas osé fuir, avant son père n'était pas en prison ! Avant date de si loin !

-Dors maintenant ! Dit Harry.

La montre de Draco sonna à 7h45. Un grognement lui répondit, suivit d'un :

-Dean encore 5 minutes STP !

Draco grogna à nouveau en essayant de se lever. Harry lui répondit, toujours endormit.

-Va réveiller Ron, j'arrive.

Quand finalement Draco réalisa les paroles de son voisin, il sourit.

_Houla, tu souris toi maintenant ! Wai et je rigole aussi, t'as pas entendu hier soir ? C'est le petit Potty qui te fait cet effet la !? C'est Harry, et peut être bien, il me donne une chance, Je vais pas la gâcher ! Oui mais es-tu sure qu'il ne se moque pas de toi ? C'est un gryffondor, pas de risque ! Ces gens là sont sincères au possible ! Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais, il faut se lever !_

-Po..Harry debout!

-Non Dean!

-Je suis pas Dean et t'es pas à Poudlard!

Cela suffit à réveiller Harry. Il se redressa d'un coup, ses mains attrapant ses lunettes au vol.

-On est ou ? Demanda t'il très intelligemment.

-Harry ! Emerge un peu bon sang !

-2 minutes ! S'énerva Harry, qui n'aimait pas être secoué le matin.

Il se leva et s'étira, sous le regard étonné d'un jeune homme blond. Draco Malfoy était étonné par la maigreur du brun.

-Ben tu vois que c'est pas si terrible ! Lâcha soudainement Harry.

-Quoi ?

-Ben l'appart ! Regarde, il y a une fenêtre dans la chambre.

Il se dirigea vers celle-ci, l'ouvrit puis essaya d'ouvrir le volet. Mais il restait obstinément fermé.

-Bon, faudra le réparer ! Mais regarde les murs : aucune humidite ! Bon, faudra les repeindre et les re plâtrer à certains endroit, mais ce sera facile !

-Parle pour toi ! Je n'ai jamais bricolé ou fait quelque chose de ce style avec ou sans baguette !

-T'as jamais fait de bricolage à l'école ?

-A Poudlard !?

-Non, à l'école primaire ?

-Je n'y ai pas été. J'avais un tuteur et ma mère pour m'enseigner au manoir.

Harry ne dit plus rien, il sortit de la chambre et alla ouvrir les volets des 2 fenêtres du salon. Draco entendit un grincement trop prononcé, la petite fenêtre, puis un blonk et une injure : Harry venait de casser le volet du balcon.

Draco décida de se lever et se rendit directement dans la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps Harry s'était mit à fouiller dans tout l'appart, il en prenait lentement possession. Il ouvrit toutes les armoires, en cassa 2, sortit tout de la caisse et voulu commencer à ranger les ustensiles de cuisine, mais les placards étaient dégeulasse. Il trouva donc une peau et les produits d'entretien et il commença à frotter. Lorsque Malfoy sortit, 20 minutes plus tard, Harry avait presque fini.

-Bon, soit tu finis de frotter, soit tu commences à ranger ?

Draco grogna et voulu protester mais un regard d'Harry le fit taire. Il devait exécuter ses ordres !

-Je commence à ranger. Dépêche-toi de te laver, sinon nous allons être en retard !

A 8h30, Harry fermait la porte à clef et ils se dirigèrent en courant vers le café.

Et voilà la suite tant désirée ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ? N'hésitez pas à me faire vos commentaires, comme vous l'avez vu, je réponds toujours à tout ! Ciao


	3. La vie de moldus

**Bien le bonjour !**

**Comment allez-vous chers amis ? Je sais que j'ai été longue mais mon frère squatte l'ordi ! J'ai donc quelques difficultés à atteindre l'objet de mes désirs !**

**Artémis : ** Ben merci ! Et j'espère que la suite te plaira ! Ciao

**Shadowsaphir : ** Merci pour tes compliments ! J'espère ne pas avoir été trop longue ! Ciao

**Nicolas : **Non ça me choque pas !! Chui même trop contente, on dit toujours que seule les filles lisent les slashs. Toi tu es l'exception qui confirme la règle ! Merci d'aimer mes fics ! Continue, j'en ai d'autres si tu aimes lire ! lol ! Ciao

**Mae Kusanagi : ** Non, mes bordelais ont l'accent de Bordeaux ! C'est un peu différent de celui de Marseille, mais c'est un accent du sud aussi ! Voilà, merci et Ciao !

**ZaZ : **Bienvenue ! Wai, ça fait rêver 2 bo mecs en maillot et tout bronzer ! Draco a échangé son argent moldu à Gringotts. C'est là que les enfants de moldus trouvent l'argent sorcier, ça marche comme une vraie banque. Il est un vrai Malfoy pour ça, horriblement doué avec l'argent ! Oui, je sais c'est pas logique qu'ils aient pas d'électricité mais qu'ils aient l'eau courante ! Mais je pouvais pas les laisser dans la merde totale, disons que les canalisations sont reliées avec celles de l'autre bâtiment et ils prennent l'eau là-bas. Ca va ? J'espère que la suite te plaira !

**Nee Chan et Chana : ** Merci pour les renseignements ! En train c'est toujours plus rapide qu'en bus, non ? Mais non vous n'êtes pas perverse, l'effet était voulu ! Vous n'attendrez plus longtemps pour voir Draco travailler, en maillot et en sueur ! Zibou.

**Minerve : **Merci ! Ca t'as tant plu, je devrais remettre ça alors ! lol ! Zibou.

**Aish : **Ola, bienvenue ! Il faut pas te rabaisser comme ça ! Ca m'arrive souvent de me marrer toute seule et pour rien ! Tu sais, style, tu regardes dans le vide, y a rien ni personne qui te parle et tu souris puis tu pars à rire juste parce que t'as imaginé un truc ! Et ben ça c'est moi ! Voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Dray the piti dragoon: ** Mais quel joli petit surnom! Voilà la suite demandée avec tant de rapidité.! Ciao

**Hayden : ** Mais c'est pas un problème !! T'as qu'à lire mes autres fics en attendant (la fille qui fait à peine sa pub !! Je suis dépité) Voilà la suite pour ne pas que tu sois trop en manque ! Ciao

**Céline 402 : **Merci c'est trop d'honneur ! mdr. Ciao

**Vif d'or : **Et oui, il faut leur apprendre ce qu'est la vie à ces petits choux ! Draco a fait un serment, il est obligé de faire ce qu'Harry lui dit de faire ! Merci, Zibou.

**Zairoon : **Bienvenue parmis nous ! Merci pour tout tes compliments ! J'adore les folles, j'en suis une, tu le comprendras vite ! Bonne merde pour ton brevet ! Zibou

**Clochette : ** C'est pas grave ! Tant que tu dis que tu aime, c'est ce qui compte ! Zibou

**Rim999 : **Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira toujours autant ! Ciao

**Sabriell : **Vous êtes acquitté, votre défense était super ! lol ! Je divague. Merci et voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Glaces, Glaçons, Sorbets !**

****

**Chapitre 3 : La vie de moldu.**

****

Ils étaient attablés sur la terrasse et mangeaient calmement leurs croissants pendant qu'Antoine, dictionnaire en main, leur expliquait exactement ce qu'il attendait d'eux et ce qu'ils allaient faire aujourd'hui.

-Vous devrez, tout les matins, nettoyer la plage et vider les poubelles. Il n'y a que 500 mètres de sables et que 8 poubelles. Ca à toujours suffit jusque maintenant. Je vous donnerais les sacs poubelles, les gants et les ramasseurs de déchets. J'aimerais que vous commenciez à 6 heure demain matin, ainsi je suis sûr qu'à 10 heure, vous aurez fini quand les premiers baigneurs arriveront. Bien sûr les déchets de la mer sont comptés ! Et tout les 2 jours vous devrez retourner le sable, j'ai la machine adaptée dans la réserve. Ce jour là je viderais les poubelles. Il n'y a normalement pas beaucoup de monde et les gens sont du pays, donc très respectueux quant à la propreté de la plage. Ensuite vous vous occuperez de la maison. Encore une fois je vous fournirais tout le matériel nécessaire. Vous n'aurez qu'à demander. Vous avancerez à votre rythme et dans l'ordre de vos préférences, mais à la fin de l'été, la maison doit être finie. J'enverrai un électricien la semaine prochaine et un vitrier pour le bas quand tout sera fini dans le futur magasin. Vous avez comprit ?

Bien que l'anglais ait été haché et très mal prononcé, il avait su être clair ! Et les garçons hochèrent la tête. Bien que Draco ait jeté des regards assassin à son ancien ennemi, qui n'allait pas tarder à le redevenir si cet homme leur donnait encore du travail !

-Aujourd'hui, continua Antoine, vous avez la matinée de libre, je vous conseil de faire vos courses. A 14 heure, je viendrais vous donner quelques instructions pour la maison, vous devrez déblayer toutes les crasses. Il y a une benne à ordure juste à coté de la maison, vous jetterez toutes les crasses dedans et l'avancerez, avant d'y mettre les crasses, vers le devant de la maison, à la limite de la rue. Ainsi les ramasseurs sauront qu'ils doivent la prendre. Ca va ?

Draco regardait Harry avec des yeux de tueur fou. Mais où donc ce gryffondor à la noix avait-il bien pu les fourrer?! Et lui, inconscient et naïf, il répondait oui encore une fois!

-Bien, le village n'est pas grand mais toutes les boutiques nécessaires sont présentes ! Même un magasin de vêtements, de chaussures, etc…. Mais il y a un centre commercial pas loin d'ici. Nous irons lundi si vous voulez ?

Harry fit de nouveau oui de la tête, en engloutissant son 3ème petit pain au chocolat, pendant que Draco se demandait ce qu'était un centre commercial !

Une fois le déjeuner fini, ils rentrèrent à l'appart pour prendre leur argent et se dirigèrent vers le centre du village. Harry expliqua à Draco, sans que celui-ci lui ait demandé quoi que ce soit, les mots qu'il aurait pu ne pas comprendre. Dont le fameux centre commercial, le cinéma, la vidéothèque, etc…. Draco ne le montra pas mais fut impressionné par les connaissances et les idées moldues. Ils achetèrent d'abord de quoi se vêtir. Des maillots, bermudas, t-shirt sans manche, pull léger, chemises, bob, casquettes, chaussures et lunettes de soleil ! Ensuite, Harry emmena Draco au petit marché du village. Ils n'achetèrent pas grand choses de frais ! Ils n'avaient pas de frigo, aucun sellier et impossibilité de se servir de la magie pour garder les aliments au frais. Ils en conclurent qu'ils achèteraient pour 2 jours de fruits et légumes, ils mangeraient de la viande tout les 2 jours, le jour où ils l'achetaient, et l'un d'eux irait faire les courses tout les 2 jours après le travail de la plage. Ils achetèrent donc quelques fruits frais, 2 steaks, un concombre, 2 patates et une salade pour le soir, du pain et un peu de charcuterie pour le repas de midi. Ensuite ils allèrent à l'épicerie et achetèrent des conserves d'un peu de tout, même des macaronis en boite (beurk), des pâtes crues, de l'eau et des boissons gazeuses, du lait, des céréales et d'autres petites choses utiles pour l'appartement. Ils rentrèrent les bras chargés vers midi, mangèrent sur le pouce et se mirent au travail rapidement. Harry continuait de frotter un peu partout, pendant que Draco rangeait. Mais le blond du se résoudre à laver les armoires de la cuisine et de la chambre, car s'il voulait continuer de ranger, il fallait que ces dernières soient propres !

A 14 heure, Antoine vint frapper à leur porte. Ce fut Draco qui ouvrit pendant qu'Harry rangeait les ustensiles à leur place.

-Vous êtes prêt ? Demanda t-il.

Draco fit oui de la tête et ils descendirent dans le futur magasin. Antoine passa 2 heures à leur expliquer ce qu'ils auraient à faire, puis ils montèrent au grenier, où Antoine passa encore une heure à parler puis enfin à l'appartement. Mais ici, les garçons savaient ce qui nécessitait un traitement. D'ailleurs Draco lui fit clairement comprendre qu'ils allaient commencer par l'appartement avant de s'occuper du reste. Antoine comprit et leur dit qu'il n'y avait aucun problème, puis il partit. Les garçons recommencèrent aussitôt à travailler. L'homme leur avait apporté certains outils et matériaux simples pour commencer le travail. Et après le repas du soir, Harry expliqua à Draco comment poncer, il lui montra sur l'une des chaises, pendant que Draco essayait sur une autre. Ils se couchèrent épuisé ce soir là, conscient que le lendemain allait être encore plus dur !

Le réveil sonna à 5h30 ! Draco voulu balancer sa montre par la fenêtre, mais se rappela à la dernière minute que celle-ci était fermée. Harry n'avait pas bougé d'un cil, il n'avait même pas l'air d'avoir entendu la sonnerie. Draco le secoua légèrement : rien. Il le remua plus fort : un grognement lui répondit. Il se pencha à son oreille, un sourire sadique sur le visage.

-**Debout la dedans !**

Harry se leva d'un coup, mais il ne voyait rien, par contre il entendit le rire du serpentard et se jeta sur lui pour lui faire passer l'envie de lui hurler dans les oreilles le matin. Ils se chamaillèrent un moment, puis se rendant compte de l'heure se dépêchèrent de se préparer.

A 6h02 ils étaient devant le magasin d'Antoine. Celui-ci ouvrait justement le store quand ils arrivaient.

-Bonjour les enfants ! Pas trop fatigué.?

-Non, ça va merci. Répondit difficilement Harry.

-Venez, je vais vous donner ce qu'ils vous faut pour commencer. Vous garderez tout avec vous. Je ne me lèverai pas tout les jours pour vous ouvrir la réserve !

Ils arrivèrent dans l'arrière du magasin et Antoine leur montra l'étagère réservée à la plage. Ils prirent ce dont ils avaient besoin et retournèrent dehors. Ils traversèrent la rue et descendirent sur la plage. Antoine leur expliqua comment se servir des outils.

Ils étaient début juillet, la plage n'était donc pas trop sale, mais toutes sortes de déchets étaient quand meme présent, l'année écoulée avait apporté son lot de dégâts ! Et ils durent enlever les algues, les morceaux de bois, les restes de feu de plage des adolescents, etc….

A 10 heures ils avaient fini, mais aucun baigneurs à l'horizon. Il fallait dire aussi qu'avec le temps gris et froid qu'il faisait, personne n'avait envie de se baigner. Antoine partit donc chercher le retourneur de sable. Ils mirent 2h30 à retourner la plage et ramasser les déchets enfouis dans le sable. Antoine leur proposa donc de les nourrires. Ce qu'ils acceptèrent volontiers. L'homme leur prépara sa spécialité, du coq au vin. Draco, qui était habitué à la cuisine française, se jeta dessus, Harry goûta du bout des lèvres mais rattrapa rapidement son colocataire.

Les garçons décidèrent ensuite de s'attaquer au chantier, et déblayèrent le rez-de-chaussée.

-Viens Dray, on va d'abord poussez la benne à ordure.

Ils se dirigèrent vers le fond de la ruelle adjacente à l'appartement.

-Mais c'est dégeu ! S'exclama Draco.

-Oui, je crois qu'il faudra nettoyer ici aussi. Répondit Harry.

-Pas question ! S'écria le blond. On ne sait pas ce qui est passé par ici, je ne toucherais pas ces sacs et ces choses visqueuses !

-On utilisera les gants qu'on prend pour la plage !

-Non, non et non ! Ya des limites !

-Bon, très bien je le ferais tout seul. Pour l'instant aide-moi.

Ils se placèrent derrière la benne, elle possédait encore 2 roues valables et poussèrent jusqu'à ce qu'elle arrive à la limite de la rue, appuyée contre le coté de la maison. Elle était lourde et sale et Draco pesta pendant tout le chemin, ce qui couvrit le bruit de raclement aigu contre le sol.

Ils retournèrent ensuite à l'intérieur et commencèrent à enlever tout les débris de verre, de bois et de fer, que possédait le futur magasin en abondance ! Au début, ils ne parlèrent pas, mais Draco avait horreur du silence et prit bientôt la parole.

-C'était pas vrai, hein, ton histoire de placard ! Tu l'as juste dit pour me faire taire.

-Non, c'était vrai.

Draco se redressa d'un coup, le son triste de la voix d'Harry ne pouvait pas mentir. Il regarda le brun continuer de travailler, le visage stoïque, mais les mains légèrement tremblantes.

-Comment est-ce possible ? Je veux dire, qui, enfin, Harry je, …

Draco reprit sa respiration calmement, il voulait savoir, mais cette histoire, ou en tout cas le début, le chamboulait déjà.

-Raconte-moi. Demanda t'il de sa voix la plus douce.

Harry se releva et le regarda enfin. Le serpentard le regardait avec crainte, comme s'il avait eu peur de le blesser en disant ces quelques mots.

-Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée. Répondit le survivant.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je ne veux pas de ta pitié.

-Même un bébé en train de s'étouffer n'aurait pas ma pitié.!

_Oups, la bourde ! J'aurais pu choisir un autre exemple. Ca a pas l'air de lui plaire. Dit quelque chose !_

-Heu je veux dire, qu'il en faut beaucoup pour avoir ma pitié.! C'était une expression de mangemort ! Je t'assure que j'aiderais un bébé qui s'étouffe ! Je te le jure ! Je pensais pas vraiment ce que j'ai dit !

-C'est bon Dray, panique pas ! J'ai comprit, c'est juste que c'est un peu lugubre comme expression.

_Ouf, merci Merlin ! Ce mec est un modèle de bonté!! Mais j'ai intérêt à mesurer mes paroles à l'avenir !_

-Tu veux savoir ça pourquoi ?

-Pour mieux te connaître, et puis ça m'intrigue de savoir que le sauveur du monde dormait dans un placard !

-Je croyais que toi au moins, tu ne me considérais pas comme le survivant ! Lâcha Harry avec tristesse.

-Mais je ne le crois toujours pas ! C'était pour te montrer le comique de la situation. On a toujours pensé que tu avais été chouchouté et pourri gâté! Hors il semblerait que ce ne soit pas le cas ! Raconte-moi !

-Très bien. J'ai été recueilli à 1 an par la sœur de ma mère et son mari, des moldus comme tu le sais. Mais ce que tout le monde ignore, c'est que ma tante a toujours détesté le monde de la magie et ma mère, ensuite lorsque ma mère a connu mon père, et bien sa haine s'est encore amplifiée. Je n'étais qu'un monstre à leurs yeux, et ils se sont juré que je serais normal. Je n'étais qu'un poids pour eux, qu'une abomination et ils ont élevé mon cousin dans cette optique. Nous avons le même age, nous aurions pu être amis, à la place il a été horrible avec moi. Il me volait le peu de nourriture que j'avais, cassais le peu de choses que j'arrivais à posséder, me faisait punir à sa place, et il en faisait des bêtises, et me battait, j'étais son punching Ball personnel. C'est avec lui que j'ai appris à courir vite pour m'enfuir, à serrer les points pour me battre, à encaisser les coups sans pleurer. Dudley avait 2 chambres, une pour dormir, l'autre pour ses jouets, la plupart cassé. Il y avait une chambre d'amis, mais réservée spécialement pour la tante Marge, la sœur de mon oncle, aussi horrible, si pas plus, que son frère. Pour moi il ne restait donc que le placard sous les escaliers, petit, sale, plein de bestioles et chaque fois que quelqu'un montait ou descendait les escaliers, une tonne de poussières tombait, soit sur moi, soit sur ce qui me servait de lit. J'ai toujours dormi là dedans, aussi loin que je me souvienne, j'ai toujours été enfermé là dedans, caché là, puni là. Ils me battaient rarement, ils laissaient faire Dudley, mais lorsque j'étais puni, je pouvais rester enfermé là dedans des jours entiers, sans manger, boire ou pouvoir aller à la toilette.

-Mais c'est horrible ! Mais comment faisais-tu lorsque tu étais petit ? Je veux dire, avant 4 ans un enfant est totalement dépendant de ses parents !

-Je ne sais pas. Je ne sais que ce que je me souviens. Je ne sais pas à quel age j'ai marché, ni quand j'ai parlé, quel a été mon premier mot, quand je n'ai plus eu besoin de langes, etc…

Je ne savais même rien de mes parents, et prononcer le nom de ma mère était un sacrilège. Jusqu'à mes 11 ans, je ne savais rien d'eux, ni du monde de la magie, ni de moi. Ils m'avaient raconté qu'ils étaient morts dans un accident de voiture, que ma cicatrice venait de là et que mon père était un bon à rien de chômeur. C'est Hagrid qui m'a tout appris, c'est pour ça que je l'ai défendu la première fois que l'on s'est vu. Il a été la première personne gentille avec moi, le premier à me souhaiter un bon anniversaire, le premier à me dire la vérité. C'est pour ça qu'aujourd'hui encore, il compte beaucoup pour moi. Je n'ai eu ma chambre que lorsque j'ai reçu la lettre de Poudlard, j'ai eu droit à la 2ème chambre de Dudley, la plus petite de la maison, avec des cadenas à la porte et après des barreaux aux fenêtres, mais j'avais une chambre.

-Je ne pensais pas que ta vie ait pu être si horrible. Je pensais que tu avais été élevé dans le culte de saint Potter, que je devais te remettre à ta place. C'est pour ça que j'étais si horrible ! Wai, bon il y avait d'autres raisons, mais la principale, heu non, l'une des principales était celle là.!

-C'est pas grave. Depuis mes 11 ans, je ne passe qu'un mois chez eux de toute façon. Ron vient toujours m'arracher à leurs griffes!

Ils continuèrent à travailler en silence. Chacun racontant des anecdotes à l'autre, chacun riant des bêtises de l'autre. On pouvait sentir que Draco faisait des efforts pour mériter l'amitié d'Harry. Il était moins cynique, faisait moins de remarques blessantes, riait plus et travaillait sans râler.

Ces vacances promettaient de grands changements.

**Voilà, ça vous a plu ?**


	4. Prise de conscience

**Ola tout le monde !**

**Comment ça va bien ?**

**A la suite d'une judicieuse idée de notre cher jo hp5, Je vous propose de venir me parler sur msn, voici mon adresse : tetedenoeud13 hotmail.com. Juste une requête : envoyez-moi un mail avant, avec votre pseudo et la raison qui vous amène, que je puisse vous identifier. Car j'ai l'habitude de rejeter les adresses que je ne connais pas ! Et je ne voudrais pas vous vexer !**

**Ce chapitre a été long à venir pour plusieurs raisons : j'ai bloqué sur un chapitre de : il y a toujours un espoir, mon frère squatte l'ordi régulièrement et mes parents trouvent que je passe trop de temps sur le pc. Donc… Merci de votre patience !**

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup ! Continue de m'écrire ! Ciao

**Ambre :** Oui tu as raison ! As-tu reçus, par hasard, le mail, enfin la pétition internationale contre la remise en liberté des assassins anglais d'un petit bout de 4 ans ? C'était horrible, je ne me rappelais plus de cette histoire ! Merci pour les compliments et non t'inquiète pas, je t'ai compris et je ne ferais pas trop changer Draco ! Il n'y a qu'1 Harry ! Zibou

**Myncat :** Tant mieux si ça t'a plu !! Le slash va venir, tout doucement ! Ciao

**Crazysnape :** Merci !! C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé comme ça ! Draco elfe de maison ! Bien sur qu'ils auront le temps de s'amuser !! Il faut juste un temps d'adaptation. Continue toi aussi de m'écrire, moi je lâche pas le morceau ! ciao

**Shadowsaphir :** Merci beaucoup ! Continue toi aussi de me donner ton avis ! Ciao

**Minerve :** Petite cochonne ! Mais tu as raison, moi aussi j'aimerais bien être sur la plage, surtout que je ne pars pas en vacances !! Merci et Zibou

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Du calme les filles ! Ils arrivent ! Mais ils sont pas encore habitués l'un à l'autre ! Mais bientôt Harry se rendra compte que Draco est autre chose qu'une langue de vipère ! Mais je sais pas dans quel chapitre ! Merci et Zibou

**Skaï Blue :** Merci beaucoup ! C'est vrai qu'ils sont trop cons, mais qu'est-ce qu'on y peut ? C'est JKR qui les a fait comme ça ! Continue de m'écrire !! Ciao

**Sabriell :** Merci ! Bon maintenant que tu es en liberté, tu vas quand même continuer à me donner ton avis ? Ciao

**Hayden :** Merci beaucoup ! Voilà la suite ! Ciao

**Dray the piti dragoon:** Bien sure que c'est sincère! Merci et voilà la suite! Ciao

**Vif d'or :** Merci à toi de toujours donner ton avis ! Oui, c'est mieux de connaître quelqu'un pour en tomber amoureux, non ? Zibou

**Glaces, Glaçons, Sorbets.**

****

**Chapitre 4 : Prise de conscience.**

****

La journée avait été éprouvante et Draco se laissa tomber sur le divan en rentrant. Il était 19h30 et ils étaient levé depuis 5h30 ! Il n'en revenait pas d'avoir travaillé si longtemps ! Puis il chercha Harry dans l'appart, il était affalé sur une chaise non poncée, la tête entre les bras. Ensuite il regarda la pièce, Harry l'avait un peu nettoyée et elle semblait un peu plus habitable, surtout que quelques-unes de leurs affaires la meublaient un peu.

-Potter !

Aucune réponse.

-Harry!

-Hum?

-J'ai faim!

-M'en fout ! Trop crevé, bouge plus !

Apres avoir déchiffré le langage du gryffondor, Draco paniqua.

-Mais j'ai faim, moi !

Harry daigna relever la tête. Mais Draco aurait préféré qu'il la garde baissée, surtout que le regard du gryffondor était haineux au possible.

-Je suis pas ta bonne Malfoy ! Démerde-toi !

Draco mit encore quelques secondes avant de réaliser la porté des paroles, puis il se redressa et s'approcha du brun. Il se laissa tomber à genoux à coté de lui et lui attrapa les mains qu'il serra théâtralement.

-Harry, je t'en prie ! Mon pauvre petit corps réclame sa pitance ! Aide-moi, je ne suis qu'un sang pur inculte chez les moldus ! Je ne sais pas cuisiner, je ne sais pas me nourrir seul ! S'il te plait, Ô grand et généreux gryffondor, aide-moi !

Harry ne put se retenir de rire, Malfoy à genoux le suppliant était quelque chose à garder dans les annales ! Ron en serait mort de rire. Il se rembrunit à l'idée que son ami pourrait être mort d'inquiétude à l'heure qu'il est. Mais il décida de penser à autre chose, et Malfoy était autre chose.

-Tu ne sais même pas te nourrir seul ? Demanda Harry ironiquement.

-Non, Ô grand Harry Potter! Il me faut quelqu'un pour me nourrir!

-Vraiment ?

Draco qui ne sentait pas le piège pour une fois, aquièça avec ferveur.

-Bon, très bien ! Je vais faire à manger, et tu vas regarder comment on fait, et ensuite dans ma grande bonté d'âme, je te donnerais à manger ! Fini Harry avec un clin d'œil.

Draco joua à la carpe pendant un long moment, le temps de comprendre. Puis lorsqu'il réalisa la portée des paroles du gryffondor, il rougit violemment.

-Tu n'oserais pas ?

-Je vais me gêner ! Mais je dois t'avouer que je n'ai jamais donné à manger à personne d'autre que moi ! Cela pourrai donc s'avérer difficile d'atteindre ta bouche du premier coup ! Continua innocemment Harry.

Le brun, l'air de ne pas y toucher, prit une casserole et la rempli d'eau. Il avait décidé de faire des pâtes à la sauce tomate, bien rouge, bien plaquante !

Draco suivait ses mouvements des yeux, la bouche toujours ouverte. Il n'en croyait pas ses yeux, il s'était fait avoir comme un bleu !

-Dray, ferme la bouche ! C'est pas encore prêt, et les mouches pourraient te couper l'appétit !

Draco ferma sa bouche, vexé, et vint se planter à coté d' Harry. Celui-ci lui expliqua comment allumer le gaz, comment remplir une marmite d'eau,…

-Merci Potter, mais je sais comment remplir une marmite d'eau ! C'est comme en potion !

-Oui ! Cuisiner, c'est comme préparer une potion ! Il faut suivre la recette ! Prend le paquet de pâtes et lis les indications !

Draco prit le paquet dans l'armoire et voulu lire les indications.

-C'est en français ! S'écria t'il.

-Oh merde. Bon c'est pas grave. Prend le dico et traduit pour toi-même. Moi je sais comment faire. Au boulot !

-Ne redit plus jamais ça ! Siffla Draco. Pas après la journée qu'on a eu !

Harry le regarda sans comprendre, puis lui sourit calmement.

-Il faudra t'y faire ! Ce sera comme ça tout les jours maintenant.

-Mais on est en vacances ! J'ai travaillé dur à Poudlard pour avoir mes buses ! Je veux me reposer aussi !

-On trouvera des moments pour nous détendre, ne t'inquiète pas. Mais pour l'instant, on n'a bien trop de choses à faire !

Draco voulu répondre mais un regard d'Harry le fit taire. Il attrapa le dictionnaire sur le comptoir et s'assit à table avec les pâtes. Pendant 5 minutes, il tourna les pages rapidement puis dû s'interrompre quand Harry eu besoin des pâtes. Le brun lui rendit le plastique à moitié vide avec un élastique et l'ordre de mettre la table. Draco s'exécuta rapidement et recommença à lire. Quand il eu enfin tout compris, il se tourna vers Harry, un sourire victorieux plaqué sur le visage.

-J'ai compris !

-C'est bien, j'ai appris à faire des pâtes quand j'ai eu 7 ans !

-Ca va hein ! Ne te moque pas ! Je savais même pas ce qu'était une poêle !

-Ca va, tu as gagné.! Viens manger, c'est prêt !

-Tu as finalement abandonné l'idée de me nourrir, c'est mieux, je crois pas….Hé qu'est ce que tu fais ?

Harry venait de lui nouer une serviette autour du cou.

-Assis !

-Mais…

-Assis, j'ai dit !

Draco s'exécuta en jetant des regards de la mort qui tue à son bourreau.

-Si tu oses, je te jure que je te le ferais payer Potter !

-Tu l'as déjà fait ! Je déteste me faire réveiller comme tu l'as fait.

Draco croisa les bras et se mit à bouder. Harry s'assit à son tour, la marmite devant lui et mélangea la sauce pour que les pâtes ne collent pas. Le blond suivait ses mouvements avec envie. Puis le gryffondor lui tendit une cuillère pleine, il la plaça à l'entrée de la bouche du serpentard.

-Ouvre !

Draco fit non de la tête, toujours sans desserrer les lèvres.

-Très bien.

Harry la porta à sa propre bouche et avala. Il recommença plusieurs fois, mais Draco refusait obstinément d'ouvrir la bouche.

-Si tu continue je vais tout manger. J'ai faim aussi et c'est drôlement bon.

Le blond émit un léger gémissement plaintif et fit des yeux de chien battu.

-Ca marche pas. Tu ne sais pas manger seul. Je refuse de nettoyer tes crasses ensuite, alors je préfère te nourrir moi même. Dépêche-toi ça refroidit !

-Potter tu vas me le payer ! Je te jure que….Mpfm.

Harry venait de lui fourrer la cuillère en bouche. D'un coté, il voulait vraiment le faire taire, de l'autre, il allait vraiment tout manger sinon !

Draco gardait tout en bouche, les joues gonflées comme un hamster, le regard du fou.

-Avale ! Lui dit calmement Harry.

Draco secoua la tête négativement.

-Avale ou j'emploierai la manière forte !

Draco voulu faire celui qui avait peur et voulu déglutir théâtralement, mais vu qu'il avait la bouche pleine, il avala finalement ses pâtes. D'ailleurs il failli s'étouffer et éternua pendant 5 minutes.

-Si tu arrêtais de faire l'idiot, ça ne serai pas arrivé.! Maintenant ouvre la bouche et avale convenablement !

Draco n'eu pas d'autres choix que d'obéir. Harry lui donna quelques cuillères l'une à la suite de l'autre.

-Tu ne le feras plus, hein, après ? Je veux dire, tu me laisseras manger tout seul ? Demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

Harry commença par sourire, puis ce fut un sourire sadique qui étira ses lèvres pour finir en un fou rire monumentale. Draco se vexa et profita de l'inattention du brun pour lui arracher la cuillère et manger tout seul. D'ailleurs ses mouvements étaient rageurs et cela ne calmait pas la crise de rire d'Harry. Draco laissa juste assez de pâtes pour qu'Harry finissent de manger convenablement. D'ailleurs celui-ci, prit la cuillère tendue et mangea doucement, les larmes coulant toujours allègrement de ses yeux. Draco, boudant toujours, débarrassa la table et fit la vaisselle quand Harry eu fini de manger. Il sécha et rangea tout pendant qu'Harry prenait sa douche. Quand ce dernier sortit de la salle de bain, il ne portait qu'un boxer.

-Tu ne compte quand même pas dormir comme ça ?

-Ah tient, tu parles maintenant ?

-Potter !

-J'ai chaud ! Je dors comme j'en ai envie !

_Merlin ! Il est quand même bien bâti ! Un peu maigre mais drôlement bien fait ! Pourquoi je l'avais pas remarqué avant ? Peut être que j'étais trop occupé par autre chose ! Mais par quoi ? Heu pourquoi il me regarde comme ça ? Pourquoi sa bouche bouge ? Ah il me parle !_

-Malfoy répond !!

-Heu oui, qu'est ce que tu disais ?

-Ca te dérange tant que ça que je dorme en boxer ?

-Heu non, non, ça va ! Ca m'as juste étonné que tu sois si à l'aise avec moi.

-En fait c'est surtout parce que je dors avec des t-shirts, que je transpire beaucoup et qu'on a pas de machine à laver ! D'ailleurs il faudra qu'on demande à Antoine pour utiliser sa machine un de ces 4 !

-Heu oui, oui.

-Tu vas bien ?

-Oui, oui.

Harry le regarda suspicieusement encore quelques secondes puis haussa les épaules et alla directement se coucher. Draco resta planté au milieu du salon puis se réveilla et alla se doucher à son tour. Il enfila son pyjama short et entra dans leur chambre. Harry dormait déjà comme un bébé, malheureusement, il dormait en travers du lit ! Draco grogna et s'accroupi près de lui. Il souleva un bras du gryffondor et le laissa retomber. Tout mou, tout détendu et complètement inconscient du monde extérieur, voilà comment le grand Harry Potter était à l'instant. Et à la merci d'un fils de mangemort !

_Ce mec est un inconscient ! Un super mignon d'inconscient et moi encore plus de le regarder comme ça ! Bon sang, c'est Potter ! C'est un mec, un gryffondor, mon ennemi depuis la première et mon toujours ennemi au Quidditch ! Voilà autant de raison de ne pas le mater comme une chose ou une vulgaire proie ! Oui, pas comme une vulgaire proie ! Mais bon sang Draco réagit ! T'es pas gay !!! Non, mais vu mes pensées, je suis peut être bien bi ! Ou alors je suis hétéro avec un net penchant pour Potter ! C'est permis ça, non ? Non !!!!! Et puis dors ! Demain, tu te lèves à 5h30 et ta première mission c'est de réveiller Potty !! Et c'est pas de la tarte !_

Draco poussa alors, le plus délicatement possible, le corps inerte du gryffondor. Une fois qu'Harry fut bien placé de son coté, il s'allongea à son tour et tenta de s'endormir.

Il commençait à partir dans ses rêves quand il reçu un coup. Il voulu se redresser mais n'y parvint pas, il ouvrit alors les yeux et tenta de distinguer ce qui pouvait lui faire obstruction.

-Potter ! Putain, vire-toi de la !

Harry était affalé de tout son long sur le corps du Serpentard, un bras lui enssérant la taille. Et bien sur, le petit gryffondor dormait à point fermé.! Alors, encore une fois, Draco déplaça délicatement le corps du brun, jusqu'au bord opposé du lit, puis il se déplaça lui-même à l'opposé du brun et s'endormit cette fois rapidement !

**Voilà.! C'est pas fort long, mais qu'en pensez-vous ? Bonnes vacances !**

****


	5. Au travail!

**Ola !!**

**Bien le bonjour !!**

**Je sais que j'ai mit du temps à poster la suite et je m'en excuse mais j'ai été prise par mes autres fics. Sachez juste que, même si le délai est long, je ne laisse tomber aucune de mes fics !**

**Je vous propose, si vous le souhaitez bien sur, de venir me parler sur msn. Mon adresse c'est : tetedenoeud13 - Hotmail. com. Vous êtes les bienvenus, ne soyez pas gêné!!**

**Artémis :** Bonjour et merci beaucoup !! Contente que tu sois toujours là.! Ciao.

**L'ange des ténèbres : **Voilà, voilà.! Mais moi aussi j'attends la suite de ta fic !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao.

**Sabriell :** Oula que de question !! Alors oui il y aura des lemons mais pas maintenant. Pour Harry et bien, tu verras ! Curieuse ! lol ! Pour toutes tes questions finalement je ne peux que répondre : attends !!! Mais ne t'inquiète pas, tout ces éléments viendront et puis j'ai annoncé un slash donc oui il y aura quelque chose. Merci et Ciao !

**Dray the piti dragoon:** Merchi!! Voilà la petite suite! Et je suis une fille. Et toi ? Ciao.

**Ambre :** Coucou ! Tu as raison, il m'arrive rarement d'accepter ou de signer ce genre de truc, d'ailleurs j'ai pas signé celle là non plus. Mais c'était une histoire vraie, parce que je me rappelais avoir été horrifié par ce qui c'était passé. Et tu as raison d'être sur tes gardes. Continue !! Sinon merci et voilà la suite qui te plaira j'espère ? Zibou et Ciao.

**Geneviève Black :** Mais voilà la suite ma chère !! Tu as raison, Draco est trop con des fois !! Sinon merci et à bientôt !

**Vif d'or :** Et bien merci !! Mon sens de l'humour te plait, waow, il me semble que beaucoup de choses commencent à te plaire en moi !! (Je te drague pas promit, je rigole juste un peu !) Dans une autre review tu m'avais demandé quels étaient les persos de mon second UA, ce sera un slash Sirius/Remus, mais je l'ai mit dans les persos Harry et Sirius, car l'histoire principale est basée sur la famille qu'ils formeront avec Harry. Voilà, merci à toi et Zibou !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Merci les filles !! Ben non il lui achètera pas de peluche, il va réaliser bientôt qu'il voudra être sa seule peluche !! Non mais, il a été con une fois, pas 2 !! Contente de vous avoir plu ! A Bientôt et Zibou !

**Hayden :** Franchement tu as raison ! Moi non plus ce me dérangerais pas de servir de coussin pour tout les 2 !! Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Crazysnape : **Ben oui que veux-tu ! On cache tous un petit enfant au fond de nous, qui ne demande qu'à revenir !! Et pour Draco, n'oublie pas qu'il est perdu sans Harry dans le monde moldu et pis pas besoin d'être ensemble depuis longtemps pour en pincer pour quelqu'un ! Un regard suffit !! Pour le reste, tu verras ! Merci et Ciao.

**Syana :** Mais non pas complètement jetée !! Juste un peu !! lol ! Donc tu as lu mes 2 fics, ben merci de me lire. J'espère que ça te plait ? Ciao.

**Skaï blue : ** Ben il est un peu long, mais n'oublie pas que le Ryry, il lui a fait encore aucun signe qui signifie : je te veux !! Le repos pendant les vacances, non mais !! T'inquiète, je vais les faire se reposer des fois ! Et merci pour la fic hyper géniale ! C'est gentil! Ciao!!

**0moon0:** Bonjour et merci! Oui, je les ferais sortir ensemble, c'est un slash et c'est précisé, donc….. ! Oui, tu as raison de dire que Draco n'est pas gay mais il n'est pas complètement insensible à notre petit gryffy. Ciao!

**Ddy:** Coucou. Merci beaucoup pour cette review très explicite !! Antoine n'a qu'une fille et elle sera un peu vieille pour eux, par contre j'avais déjà pensé à une histoire de jalousie. Ne t'inquiète pas du comment, dis-toi que sur une plage, ça manque pas ! Zibou et Ciao.

**Minerve :** Ola comment va ? Merci beaucoup d'être toujours là.!! Zibou et Ciao.

**Glaces, Glaçons, Sorbets.**

****

**Chapitre 5 : Au travail.**

****

BIP BIP BIP BIP

_Putain de réveil_ ! Pensa Draco_. Il est beaucoup trop tôt_ !

Le blond se souleva finalement sur les coudes et tourna la tête vers sa première mission du jour : réveiller Potter.

_Oh par Merlin, il est trop mignon quand il dort ! Et pas que quand il dort. Dray, qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? Oh non !!! J'ai pas dit ça ? Si ! J'ai pas pensé ça ? Si ! J'ai pas envie de lui ? Si ! Je viens pas de me poser une question qui n'aurait même pas du me traverser l'esprit ? Si ! Je suis pas gay ? Non ! Merci Merlin ! Mais je suis quoi alors ? Hétéro avec une nette préférence pour Potter ! Mais c'est pas une fille !!! Ah ça non, vu ce qu'il a dans le pantalon ! Merde, pourquoi j'ai dit ça ? Parce que tu le désir. Non ! Il est mignon et c'est tout ! Je suis un Malfoy, je sais reconnaître les belles choses et il est une très belle chose. Ce n'est pas une chose ! Non, c'est le mec le plus bandant que…..Stop !!! J'ai pas dit ça ? Oh, on va pas recommencer, hein ? Lève toi et réveil le gentiment !_

Draco avança sa main et secoua légèrement le survivant……..Aucun mouvement de l'endormi.

Il le secoua plus fort……… Toujours rien.

Il approcha sa bouche de son oreille et lui murmura.

-Harry, debout. C'est le matin et on a une plage à nettoyer. Harry, ouvre les yeux.

-Hum. Pas encore, je fais un joli rêve.

-Moi aussi j'en faisais un beau mais il faut se lever.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et se retrouva nez à nez avec le blond. Ils se sourirent un quart de seconde, et Draco se leva en trombe pour préparer le petit déjeuner.

Le regard du brun se voila quand il le vit sortir de leur chambre. Puis un sourire naquit sur ses lèvres, le réveil avait été charmant. Alors il se leva pour le rejoindre.

-Tu peux rester ici ce matin. Proposa Harry en arrivant dans la cuisine.

-Pourquoi ?

-Et bien, nous avons fait le grand nettoyage hier et personne n'est venu sur la plage. Je peux m'en occuper seul et tu pourrais faire autre chose.

-Je ne sais rien faire !

-Ou alors on fait le contraire. En une heure la plage sera nettoyée, si tu vas vite bien-sur. Pendant ce temps, je finis les chaises et quand tu reviendras, nous les mettrons en couleur. Ensuite, l'un de nous ira faire les courses pendant que l'autre commencera les volets. Comme ça, après manger, nous pourrons prendre une ou 2 heures de libre. Ca va ?

-Hum, oui. Je vais faire les courses et je reste ici ce matin. Je préfère poncer les chaises plutôt que de ramasser des crasses.

-Très bien.

Harry se dépêcha de manger et de s'habiller et il partit directement à la plage. Draco prit le temps de débarrasser la table du petit déj et ouvrit toutes les fenêtres avant de se mettre au travail.

Lorsque le brun revint 45 minutes plus tard, il trouva le blond à genoux en train de frotter énergiquement la table.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ?

-T'es déjà là.?

-Oui, je t'ai dit qu'il n'y aurait pas grand chose à faire. A propos, Antoine nous invite à manger à midi.

-Ok. J'ai fini de faire les chaises et comme je sais pas comment mettre la couleur, je me suis dit que je pouvais commencer la table.

-Très bonne idée. Antoine m'a donné un produit à mettre avant la couleur, c'est pour repousser les mîtes. Ensuite on met la couleur, on laisse sécher, une deuxième couche et finalement le verni.

Harry avait montré les pots au fur et à mesure et Draco avait suivit avec attention.

-Je finis la table pendant que tu commences ? Proposa le blond.

Harry hocha la tête et se mit directement au travail. Draco se mit à quatre pattes pour poncer les pieds de la table, offrant ainsi une magnifique vue de son postérieur au brun qui était derrière lui. Celui-ci déglutit difficilement. Il avait toujours considéré Malfoy comme un beau mec, chiant, arrogant et tout et tout, mais drôlement gâté par la nature. Mais jamais il ne l'avait regardé de cette manière la, cela avait toujours été un jugement objectif. Comme il pouvait juger de la beauté d'un habit plutôt que d'un autre. Mais alors pourquoi pensait-il à autre chose aujourd'hui ? Qu'est ce qui avait changé.? Pourquoi la simple vue de son derrière lui donnait autant d'idées ?

_Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-toi ! Mais si, pourquoi son joli petit cul me fait me sentir tout chose ? Est-ce que j'ai bien dit joli petit cul ? Oui ! Est-ce que je veux baiser avec lui ?Non ! Est-ce que je commence à l'apprécier ? Vachement ! Surtout après le gentil réveil de ce matin, ou était-ce le sourire ? Les deux ? Oui, bon j'admets, se_ _faire réveiller comme ça est très agréable ! Et puis, c'est une belle vue que son visage comme première vision le matin ! Et je me suis bien amusé hier soir aussi. Bon, la journée d'hier était pas mal du tout ! Et on ne se dispute plus. C'est bien ! On discute comme 2 personnes civilisées. C'est très bien ! On échange nos idées et on est d'accord. C'est excellent ! Et je me suis inquiété pour lui ce matin, j'ai pas voulu qu'il se fatigue. La, y'a un problème ! Est-ce que je le considère comme un ami. Oui. Mon meilleur ami ? Ah la non !! Ron est et_ _restera mon meilleur ami ! Un futur petit ami potentiel ?Ben !_ _C'est mal ? Aucune idée. Certainement que les Dursley penseront que c'est mal. Oh, oui, c'est sur qu'ils vont penser que c'est très, très mal ! Très bien, donc ce n'est pas mal du tout. Si je commence à tomber amoureux de lui, ce ne sera pas un problème ! Oui, mais Ron ? Et les autres ? Oh Harry ne commence pas !! Vous n'êtes même pas ensemble, et puis qui te dit qu'il a envie de toi ? Oui, c'est vrai, autant laisser tomber !_

Et Harry continua à appliquer le produit.

-Harry ?

-Hum.

-Si on va manger chez Antoine, il n'y a pas besoin de faire les courses. Nous irons demain matin.

-Oui, tu as raison. On mangera ce qu'on a ici ce soir.

-Il prépare quoi ?

-Il a dit une de ses spécialités. Rien d'autre.

-Bon. La chaise est bien faite ? S'enquit Draco.

-Oui, c'est parfait. Ca glisse tout seul.

Ils devinrent rouge instantanément. Et rapidement ils se remirent au travail.

La matinée passa rapidement. Quand ils partirent chez Antoine, les chaises et la table séchaient et les volets de la terrasse les avaient rejoint, ceux du salon étant seulement poncés.

Antoine leur fit goûter du magret de canard, il s'était surpassé.!

-Ah j'ai oublié de vous dire, s'exclama le vieux pendant le repas, j'ai remarqué que vous vous occupiez des gros travaux l'après midi, j'ai donc décidé d'engager un ami à moi pour vous aider. Il était maçon quand il travaillait encore, il vous sera donc utile pour les gros travaux. Il viendra aujourd'hui à 13h.

Draco fusilla Harry du regard, non seulement il envoyait quelqu'un pour les espionner mais en plus, il les privait ainsi de leur pause ! Harry haussa les épaules d'impuissance.

-Ah, j'ai encore oublié.!!

Antoine se leva et revint avec 2 walkmans et des cassettes.

-La libraire me les a donnés pour vous. C'est pour apprendre le français. Moi j'en ai un pour l'anglais. Ce sera plus facile que de chercher toujours dans le dictionnaire.

Il leur tendit et Harry le mit directement sur ses oreilles. Draco, lui, regardait la machine avec curiosité, ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu auprès d'Antoine.

-Moi aussi, gamin, je savais pas comment ça fonctionnait au début cette machine. Viens, je vais te montrer.

Draco posa les écouteurs sur ses oreilles et sursauta quand une voix commença à lui parler. Antoine lui expliqua comment cela fonctionnait, et ils purent enfin finir le repas.

Les garçons retournèrent directement travailler, ils espéraient que l'homme partirait tôt et qu'ils pourraient prendre leur soirée. Draco commença les festivités.

-J'en ai marre Potter !

-Déjà.?

-Ecoute-moi bien, je ne supporte pas qu'on se foute de ma gueule ! Et ce mec…

-Nous envoi de l'aide.

-Nous espionne ! Harry, mais réfléchis bon sang !

-Draco calme-toi pour commencer. Nous sommes nuls en bricolage, et nous aurions passé les 2 mois sur cette baraque. Il nous envoie de l'aide, voyons comment ce sera. S'il nous fait bien avancer, alors nous serons gagnants. Sinon, j'irai me plaindre chez Antoine et il devra faire obligatoirement quelque chose.

-Et s'il nous vire ?

-Nous rentrerons en Angleterre.

-Mais pour aller où.? S'inquiéta Draco.

-Tu verras. Je n'ai pas vraiment envie d'y aller, mais si nous n'avons pas le choix ce sera le plus sur.

-Et bien sur, tu ne me le diras qu'une fois arrivé.! Merci pour ta confiance !

-Tu ne m'as pas trop donné l'occasion de te faire confiance ces 5 dernières années !

Draco resta soufflé, mais pas longtemps.

-Tu vas me ressortir tout ce que je t'ai fait à chaque dispute ?

-Peut être. Ca dépendra de toi.

-Et que devrais-je faire pour obtenir ta confiance ?

-Je ne sais pas, mais tu vas commencer par toi me faire confiance. Et arrêter de râler à tout bout de champs ! Tu crois que ça m'amuse cette situation ?

-J'en ai l'impression ! Tu ne te plains jamais, tu prends tout ce qu'on te donne sans poser de question et tout semble toujours parfais pour toi !

-Peut être que c'est parce que j'ai été élevé comme ça ! Et tu devrais y réfléchir et apprendre que rien n'est acquis dans la vie, même pas ta famille ! Fini Harry en larme.

Et le gryffondor partit s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. Draco pesta pendant 10 minutes sur les pathétiques gryffondors, puis il se mit à réfléchir au sens des mots : Rien n'est acquis.

Et finalement, au bout de presque 16 ans, Draco Malfoy comprit et la réalité le frappa de plein fouet.

Alors doucement, il s'approcha de la salle de bain et tenta d'ouvrir la porte. Elle était bien fermée. Il frappa doucement, mais il ne lui répondit pas. Alors il l'appela.

-Harry ouvre-moi. Harry s'il te plait, ouvre-moi la porte. Je suis désolé Harry. J'ai enfin comprit, ouvre-moi.

Il entendit le cliquetis de la serrure et le brun apparu avec des yeux rouges, les joues pleines de larmes et les lèvres tremblantes.

Le gryffondor se jeta dans ses bras et recommença à pleurer de plus belle.

-Pourquoi tu te mets dans un état pareil pour une dispute ? Demanda gentiment Draco.

-Est-ce que tu sais ce que c'est que de perdre les gens que tu aimes les un après les autres ? De se sentir seul même quand tu es entouré.? D'avoir toujours peur mais jamais pour toi-même ? De te sentir étouffer et protéger alors que tu ne souhaite qu'une chose, qu'on te laisse tranquille ?

-Non, je ne sais pas. Répondit Draco d'une voix étouffée.

-Je me sens vieux, Draco. J'ai l'impression d'avoir déjà tout vu et je n'en peux plus !

-Tu n'as pas encore tout vécu. Continua le blond d'une voix douce. Tu ne m'as pas encore parlé de la femme de ta vie, celle qui fait battre ton cœur, le grand amour.

-Je ne crois pas qu'il y en ait un pour moi. Il n'y a jamais rien eu de bon pour moi dans ce foutu monde de toute façon !

-Sympa pour Granger et Weasley ! Ah oui, aussi pour tes parents qui sont morts pour toi, tes équipiers de quidditch qui croient en toi, la vieille McGo qui t'aime bien et je crois que la famille Weasley au complet t'aime bien aussi, non ?

Un sourire triste étira les lèvres du brun.

-Ils sont en danger rien que parce qu'ils me connaissent. Et puis, avec ou sans moi, leurs vies continuent.

-T'es têtu, hein?

-Mmm, oui. Répondit Harry, la tête toujours enfoncée dans le torse du serpentard.

-Et moi ?

-Quoi toi ?

-Qu'est ce que j'aurai fait sans toi ?

Harry releva les yeux vers le blond, pour lui lancer un regard plus qu'interrogatif.

-Ben oui, tu es le seul dans cette foutue école qui soit de taille à m'affronter. Tu es mon meilleur ennemi, Harry. Tu es le seul qui me pousse à toujours essayer d'être le meilleur. Et tu es le seul à avoir réussit à faire de moi une putain de larve au service d'un moldu ! Fini Draco en repoussant Harry rageusement.

Le gryffondor éclata de rire devant la moue renfrognée qu'affichait à présent son colocataire. Il lui ébouriffa les cheveux pour le faire râler davantage et une course poursuite commença dans leur petit appartement. Harry fini d'ailleurs par se laisser prendre et se retrouva couché sur le canapé avec Draco sur lui. Le rouge les prit aux joues.

-Euh, Dray, je crois qu'il faudrait descendre attendre le gars. Parvint à articuler le brun.

-Oui ! Fut la seule chose que le serpentard à la langue pourtant bien pendue réussit à sortir.

Ils se levèrent, prirent leurs nouveaux matériels pour apprendre le français et descendirent. Le gars arrivait justement. Il était vieux mais avait l'air sympathique au possible. Ils ne parlèrent malheureusement pas beaucoup mais avancèrent plus rapidement que le jour d'avant. Le bruit de travail n'était couvert que par la voix des garçons qui répétaient leurs leçons. Cela donnait :

-Je m'appel Harry et je suis gentil.

-Bonjour madame, pourrais-je avoir du pain ?

-J'habite dans une maison.

-Il fait beau aujourd'hui, n'est ce pas ?

Le vieux monsieur, qui s'appelait René, se marrait rien qu'à les entendre. Et même s'il ne leur parla pas des masses, il put déduire qu'ils étaient de bon gars travailleur et bien élevé. Et il passa une bonne après midi en leur compagnie. A 19h, il les quitta en leur donnant rendez-vous pour le lendemain à la même heure. Les 2 jeunes montèrent directement chez eux.

-Putain ! S'énerva Draco. Et plus tard encore, il savait pas ?

-Dray ?

-Quoi ? Demanda méchamment le serpenterd.

-C'est de ma faute ?

-Mais non ! Arrête de..

-Alors pourquoi est-ce que tu me crie dessus ?

-Parce qu'il n'y a personne d'autre ! Et parce que j'ai besoin de me défouler !

-T'es pas assez crevé comme ça ? Il faut encore que tu te défoule ? Demanda sarcastiquement Harry.

Draco se calma instantanément et partit prendre une douche. Lorsqu'il sortit Harry mettait la table. Il enfila son pyjama et le rejoignit. Il commencèrent à manger en silence.

-Il a fait bon aujourd'hui. Commença Draco. J'ai vu plein de gens sur la plage.

Harry hocha la tête.

-Mais c'était des gens d'ici, continua le blond, il ne nous faudra pas beaucoup de temps pour la plage.

-Mais on doit la retourner demain.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Tu crois qu'on peut s'en passer ?

-Je demanderais à Antoine, c'est vrai qu'il n'y a pas eu grand monde, si on le fait après demain c'est bon aussi. J'irai le voir après manger.

Draco hocha la tête et la discussion continua sur d'autres sujets. Draco voulait tout savoir sur les moldus et leurs vies. Et Harry se fit un plaisir de lui raconter tout ce qu'il savait.

Draco débarrassa la table pendant qu'Harry était partit. Il revint 10 minutes plus tard avec un immense sourire sur les lèvres.

-Alors ? Demanda rapidement Draco.

-Non seulement on peut retourner la plage dans 3 jours, à la place de 2, mais on peut dormir plus tard demain matin.

-Yahou !! S'écria Draco.

Harry partit se laver pendant que Draco se couchait avec les écouteurs sur les oreilles. Quand le brun arriva dans la chambre, l'autre était profondément endormi avec le casque de travers. Délicatement il lui enleva et le déposa à coté de lui et se coucha. Il ne tarda pas à le rejoindre aux pays des songes.

**Voilà, je sais que c'est pas long par rapport au délai d'attente. Mais j'espère que ça vous a quand même plu ? Ciao !**

****


	6. Discussion

**Ola tout le beau monde !!**

**Comment ça va bien ?**

**Je veux juste vous dire que la suite n'arrivera pas avant un long, très long moment ! Désolé.!!**

**Clodylia :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne sais pas si je vais les faire sortir ensemble tout de suite, laisse leur un peu de temps ! Zibou et ciao !

**Myncat :** Ben merci! Continue aussi, Ciao!

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup !! Contente de te plaire, désolé de te faire attendre ! Ciao !

**Céline s. :** C'est pas grave si t'as pas reviewé.! L'important c'est que tu le fais maintenant et que c'est positif ! Merci et Ciao !

**L'ange des ténèbres :** Ben bonne vacance ! Tu liras la suite à peu près en même temps que les autres, vu que je mets plein de temps pour poster la suite ! Dommage pour ta fic, mais l'inspiration reviendra après les vacances, j'en suis sure ! Merci, Zibou et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Ah les filles, jamais contente !! La fic ne fait pas du sur place, ils apprennent à se connaître ! Ils peuvent pas tomber amoureux de leur pire ennemi en 1 semaine, ils doivent d'abord savoir ce qui les attendent ! Draco est un petit peu con des fois, mais c'est rare, je vous l'accorde ! Il ne sait pas, par exemple qui sera le futur grand amour d'Harry, ni que c'est un homme ! Pour lui, St Potter ne peut aimer qu'une femme, même s'il va essayer de le faire changer d'avis ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Sabriell :** Merci et désolé de te laisser dans le flou !! Mais il n'y aura plus de surprise si je te dis quoi que ce soit ! T'aime pas les surprises ? Si les chapitres ne sont pas longs, et je m'en excuse, c'est parce que je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, et que j'aimerais faire un chapitre par jour, même si je n'ai pas fait comme ça au début. Désolé pour le retard ! Merci et ciao !

**Aish :** Bon retour parmis nous ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments qui me vont droit au cœur !! Tu as raison, mieux vaut tard que jamais ! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Crazysnape :** Je voudrais d'abord te dire que je suis accro à ta fic 'face aux souvenirs'. Merci, je suis contente que mes petites répliques, que je tente de rendre humoristiques, te plaisent ! J'espère continuer sur la meme voie ! A bientôt et Ciao !

**Skaï blue :** Merci beaucoup ! J'espère encore te plaire et ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Et oui, que veux-tu, le petit Malfoy deviendra grand ! Merci à toi et Zibou !

**Nyonoshii :** Et bien merci beaucoup ! Pas grave si tu dis pas grand chose, tu le dis c'est ce qui compte ! Ciao !

**Lululle :** Et toi ta suite ? ;-p Merci beaucoup, j'espère que ça te plaira encore ! Ciao !

**Tatunette :** Ben merci et j'espère que la suite te donnera raison ! Ciao !

**Minerve :** C'est un Malfoy, tu t'attendais à un ange ? Merci beaucoup de me donner ton avis ! Zibou et Ciao !

**Ambre : **Tu as passé de bonnes vacances ? Tu sauras la signification du titre dans les prochains chapitres, promis ! Merci beaucoup pour tes compliments, j'espère qu'ils sont réalistes aussi ! ;-D Pour la chaîne E-mail, je l'ai effacée pratiquement directement, sorry. Mais c'était l'histoire du petit bout de 4 ans qui s'était fait kidnapper au magasin par 2 gamins de 10 ans ou 11 ans, juste à coté de la mère du bébé, le temps qu'elle tourne la tête. Ils ont traîné le petit sur 4 kilomètres en le torturant : peinture dans les yeux, pile dans les fesses, brûlures, etc…Et ensuite ils l'ont jeté sur les rails pour essayer de le faire passer pour un accident. Le bébé était tellement amoché après tout ça, que les inspecteurs ont refusé de laisser sa mère identifier le corps. Et même pas 10 ans après, les 2 assassins sont relâché et ils ont pu changer de nom pour ne pas que les gens les reconnaissent. Les gens s'indignaient car les assassins avaient été jugés mineurs et donc à leur majorité avaient été relâché. Ils disaient en plus que les 2 enfants avaient été conscients de leurs actes puisqu'ils avaient voulu masquer le meurtre en accident. Voilà, je sais pas si ça te dis quelque chose, et désolé de pas avoir pu te l'envoyer. Zibou et Ciao !

**Flore :** Et bien merci ! Ciao !

**Nicolas :** Merci beaucoup ! Contente de te plaire !! Ciao !

**Clochette :** Que d'impatience !! Merci beaucoup, j'espère que la suite te plaira autant ! Mais le bisou prendra un peu plus de temps ! Ciao !

**Vierge : **Désolé de répondre à ta review pour te dire que, ben les suites mettront du temps ! Sinon merci et Ciao !

**Glaces, Glaçons, Sorbets.**

****

**Chapitre 6 : Discussion.**

****

7 heure sonna au réveil de Draco et les 2 garçons émergèrent doucement. Ils se redressèrent lentement, puis se regardèrent. Draco fit la moue, il aurait bien aimé réveiller lui-même le gryffondor. Harry enfila ses lunettes et sortit à 4 pattes du lit, Draco le regardait amusé.

-Tu fais quoi là, Harry ?

-Je sors du lit, ça se voit pas ?

-Et te mettre debout serait-il au-dessus de tes forces ?

-Peut être bien ! Mais à la place de parler, sors en toi du lit !

Draco se leva et sortit de la chambre sur ses 2 pieds, en passant devant Harry, il le bouscula, l'obligeant ainsi à se recoucher. Le gryffondor, vexé, se leva d'un bond, et après un cri de guerre démoniaque se rua à la poursuite du traître.

Draco riait comme un bossu et courait dans tout l'appartement, Harry à ses trousses. Finalement, le brun lui fit un placage made in rugby, et le blond se retrouva couché sur le ventre, avec Potter sur le dos.

-Tu aimes dominer mon petit Harry ! Je ne te savais pas si..

-Oh mais t'arrête, espèce de pervers ! Je pense pas qu'à ça moi !

Draco, qui était de bien bonne humeur ce matin là, décida de gêner son cher camarade. Il se mit à remuer doucement des hanches, frottant ainsi son magnifique derrière contre le sexe du gryffondor. Celui ci prit quelques secondes pour réaliser ce que faisait la fouine, puis, comme piqué par une guêpe, il se releva d'un coup et couru s'enfermer dans la salle de bain en hurlant.

-T'es qu'un gros pervers ! Tous des malades chez toi ! Mais ne crie pas victoire, je ne me ferais pas violer par une fouine dans ton genre ! Espèce de…..de……Serpentard !

-Mais je ne veux pas te violer, Harry ! Répondit Draco d'une voix malicieuse. Je préférerais que ce soit toi qui me prennes !

Un juron lui répondit et Harry sortit de la salle de bain. Il passa à coté du blond sans le regarder et commença à préparer la table. Draco partit s'apprêter et le rejoignit pour manger.

Harry ne parlait pas et évitait le regard de son condisciple, celui ci prit peur et tenta de calmer le jeu.

-Harry, c'était une blague ! Je voulais juste te faire enrager ! Tu l'as comprit, non ? Je suis pas un pervers qui pense qu'à ça ! Tu me crois, hein ?

-Tu penses quoi des relations homosexuelles ?

Draco fut prit de court ! Il s'attendait à peu près à tout sauf à ça. Il s'était imaginé qu'Harry allait crier et lui faire promettre de ne plus jamais recommencer, ou le taquiner, mais pas à ça !

-Je sais pas. Je n'y ai jamais réellement pensé.

_Oh le menteur ! Pas plus tard qu'hier tu y pensais comme un fou ! Chut ! Nous faisons peut être un grand pas avec cette discussion ! Bon, il faut que je lui fasse comprendre que ça ne me dérangerais pas avec lui. Comment ? Ne joue pas sur les mots !_

-En fait, repris Draco, homosexuel ou hétérosexuel, quelle différence ! Je veux dire, si ce sont des relations entretenues simplement pour le sexe, homme ou femme, quelle différence puisque le but recherché est le plaisir. Et le plaisir ne s'occupe pas du nom de la relation ou de la bienséance. Si c'est une relation d'amour, eh bien c'est à peu près pareil, la seule chose qui compte c'est d'être bien avec la personne aimée. Le cœur n'a pas d'yeux pour voir si c'est un homme ou une femme que tu aimes. Je crois que c'est pour ça qu'on dit qu'un ange n'a pas de sexe. Pas pour dire qu'ils sont asexués, mais pour dire que cela n'a aucune différence, qu'ils aiment au-delà des apparences.

_Punaise Draco, je m'épate ! Et moi donc ! Je savais pas que je pouvais dire autant de conneries sur une minute ! Es-tu sur que ce sont des conneries ? Non, ce ne sont pas des bêtises ! Il aura juste fallu qu'il pose la question pour que je découvre que je savais ce qu'était l'amour ! Triste vie que j'ai eu jusqu'ici !_

-C'est, commença doucement Harry, tellement juste. Je n'aurais jamais cru que tu pourrais dire ça un jour. Je suis épaté et…….Je sais que c'est bizarre, mais je suis fier de toi quand tu dis ça. C'est comme si, tu avais su ce que je voulais entendre. Merci.

Draco ne dit rien et se contenta de replonger dans son petit déjeuné. Harry le regarda longuement, il semblait hésiter sur quelque chose.

-Dray ?

Draco releva la tête et croisa son regard.

-Tu as déjà eu une relation avec un homme ?

-Non, répondit prestement Draco, non. Avec des filles, oui, beaucoup même, mais des mecs, jamais.

La discussion s'arrêta-la. Ils se dépêchèrent d'aller nettoyer la plage et en profitèrent pour étudier leur français. Mais une fois de retour dans la maison et qu'ils recommencèrent à travailler, le silence devint pesant, Draco fut encore une fois le premier à craquer.

-Et toi ? Tu as déjà eu des relations sexuelles avec un homme ?

-Je n'ai jamais eu de relation sexuelle tout court ! Répondit Harry, d'un ton mi-amusé, mi-gêné.

-Jamais ? S'exclama Draco. Tu veux dire que tu……Jamais !

-Quel est le mot que tu ne comprends pas ?

-Et ça te dérangerait avec un homme ?

-Je sais pas. Je suis assez d'accord avec ta théorie, l'amour n'a pas de sexe. Mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'il ne faut pas le faire !

-Tu deviendrais philosophe ? Une nouveauté.!

-Non, je veux dire, je ne pense pas pouvoir avoir du sexe avec quelqu'un sans l'aimer. Et je n'ai pas de barrière dans le choix de la nature de la personne, je veux être aimer et aimer en retour, c'est tout. Donc si j'aime un homme, cela ne me dérangera pas de faire l'amour avec lui.

-Enfin bref, beaucoup de mots pour dire finalement que homme ou femme, tu t'en fous !

-Comme tu es romantique !

-J'ai jamais dit que je l'étais !

-Tu me l'avais laissé imaginer ce matin !

-T'as du rêver, tu n'étais pas bien réveillé.!

-Bon, j'en ai marre ! On va faire les courses ensemble et maintenant s'il te plait ?

-Ok, laisse-moi juste me changer. Je ne sortirais pas d'ici avec ses choses sur le dos.

-Mais je ne t'aurais pas laissé sortir habillé comme un plouc !

-Potter, me cherche pas ! Le menaça Draco en s'approchant.

-Trop tard, répondit Harry d'une voix amusée, je t'ai trouvé.!

Et la course poursuite du matin reprit. Peut être cela avait-il une autre signification, peut être n'était ce pas un jeu innocent !

Harry se retrouva coincé contre le coin du mur, il était dans l'impossibilité de s'enfuir et Draco approchait avec son air le plus menaçant possible. C'était très difficile pour lui de rester sérieux et il pouffait de rire régulièrement. Le brun décida de jouer la carte de l'innocence.

-Draco, pourquoi tu t'es fâché.? Et pourquoi tu me cours toujours après ? Tu sais on devrait peut être se dépêcher d'aller faire les courses pour pouvoir continuer ici avant l'arrivé de René.

Draco s'arrêta à un pas d'Harry et souffla de découragement.

-Tu ne t'arrête donc jamais de parler ? Bien tu as gagné, je vais me dépêcher.

10 minutes plus tard, ils partaient en direction du centre du village. Faire les courses ne leur prit pas beaucoup de temps, mais discuter avec Antoine si !

-Alors les jeunes, ça va aujourd'hui ?

-Ca va très bien merci ! Vous êtes content de la plage ? Demanda Harry.

-Très satisfait ! Elle est propre, et les poubelles sont vide, c'est ce qui compte ! Vous pensez en avoir encore pour longtemps avec l'appartement ?

-Heu, oui. Jusque fin août. Répondit Harry pas sure de ce que voulait l'homme.

-Non, je veux dire, l'intérieur de l'appartement, la où vous dormez, vous en êtes ou ?

-On a fini de poncer tout les montant en bois et volet et 2 couches ont déjà été mise sur les 4. En rentrant on va s'attaquer aux portes et réparer les volets cassés. Ensuite on passera au plâtre et réparera les fissures. Répondit Draco en s'aidant du dictionnaire.

-Ah, bien. Je vais envoyer des gars pour l'électricité d'ici un jour ou deux. Attendez qu'ils soient passé pour plâtrer, car ils vont tout salir et vont certainement faire de nouveaux trous.

-Ok, répondit Harry, on fera autre chose en attendant.

Ils burent une limonade, offerte par le patron et rentrèrent dans leur petit chez eux. Ils travaillèrent encore 1 heure puis dînèrent.

-Harry c'est quoi l'électricité.? Demanda soudainement Draco.

-Tu verras ça quand on en aura. Répondit énigmatiquement Harry.

-Fais chier !

-Je saurais pas t'expliquer convenablement, c'est très utile et ça permet de faire plein de choses. Ca se paye et se distribue, ça se calcule et se fabrique, c'est tout.

-On dirait que tu énonce une énigme.

-Mais c'est ce que je fais ! Je suis le futur Dumbledore ! Je lâche des feintes à 2 noises et je parle en énigme, je sais tout sur tout et tout le monde et je suis le plus fort ! S'excita Harry.

-Tu lui en veux ?

-Pas seulement à lui.

-Tu me racontes ?

-Non.

-Tu m'en veux ?

-Non.

-Tu m'apprécie ?

-Je te supporte. Répondit malicieusement le brun.

-Espèce de…….Gryffondor !

-Oh l'insulte !

-C'est pour celle de ce matin ! Lui dit Draco avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Est-ce que tu te sens aussi libre que moi, ici ? Demanda sérieusement Harry.

-Oui, je me sens bien. Personne ne me connaît ou ne sait l'attitude que je devrais avoir, personne ne me commande, enfin sauf toi, espèce de tortionnaire !

-Même si c'est sale et pas en très bon état, c'est appartement est l'une des plus belles choses que j'ai vu. Je crois que cet été est bien partit pour devenir l'un de mes meilleurs.

Draco se contenta de hocher doucement la tête, avant de recommencer à manger.

Ils débarrassèrent la table ensemble et décidèrent de passer la dernière demi-heure à se reposer. Harry s'allongea dans le divan et Draco dans le lit. Ils pouvaient se voir à travers le trou laisser par l'absence de la porte et discutèrent un peu des choses à faire le lendemain. Puis Harry ferma les yeux et Draco se sentit seul.

-Harry ?

-Hum ?

-Je peux venir aussi sur le divan ?

Harry se redressa sur les coudes, légèrement intrigué mais approuva de la tête. Draco se leva du lit et vint s'allonger lui aussi sur le canapé. Le brun se serra davantage contre le dossier et se tourna sur le coté pour laisser un peu plus de place au blond. Celui ci posa sa tête sur l'accoudoir qui supportait déjà celle de Potter et tourna son visage vers lui.

-Ca ne va pas ? Demanda doucement Harry.

-Si, ça va. Seulement je déteste le silence et si tu dois dormir, je préfère être près de toi. Ne vas surtout pas t'imaginer des choses, c'est juste que …

-Ca va laisse tomber, c'est bon, j'ai comprit.

Harry se recala confortablement et passa ses bras autour du serpentard pour l'empêcher de tomber, puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormit.

Draco n'en revenait pas, il n'y croyait pas.

_C'est pas vrai ? Hein, c'est pas vrai ? Si, si, je suis dans ses bras, le corps collé au sien, allongé sur ce qui nous sert de divan, et…..Je sens son souffle contre ma joue, Merlin que c'est sensuel ! Et ses bras autour de moi, comme s'il voulait me protéger ! Pauvre tache, c'est un gryffondor, c'est dans sa nature, il aime protéger tout et tout le monde. Oui, ben moi il me peut me protéger comme ça autant qu'il veut ! Dommage, je n'ai qu'à tourner la tête en l'avançant légèrement et je pourrais l'embrasser. Heu, retour en arrière. Bon, ce mec me plait, il est pas mal, puissant, doux et attentionné, drôle et, bon doué. J'ai envie de sortir avec et lui, et plus que certainement, j'ai envie de coucher avec lui, un cul pareil ça ne se refuse pas! Mais Harry ne se donnera pas s'il n'est pas amoureux et aimer en retour, et je ne veux pas le violer, ni le blesser sentimentalement. Mais ai-je envie de tomber amoureux ? En ai-je la capacité.? Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?_

Draco fut tirer de ses réflexions par un Harry gémissant et s'accrochant trop fort à lui, au point de lui faire mal. Il tenta de le repousser doucement, mais le brun s'accrochait presque désespérément à lui. Il posa sa main sur la joue du gryffondor et commença à lui parler pour le réveiller. Cela fonctionna et Harry ouvrit les yeux d'un coup, plongeant de ce fait, ses émeraudes dans des lacs de glaces. Le gryffondor se mit instantanément à pleurer et enfouit son visage dans le t-shirt du blond.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas, Harry ? Demanda doucement Draco.

-Rien, c'est juste un cauchemar.

-Et tu te mets dans un état pareil pour un simple cauchemar ? Arrête de te foutre de moi et dis moi ce qui ne va pas !

-C'est rien, je t'assure. Ca va passer. Quelle heure est-il ?

-L'heure d'aller travailler. T'as de la chance ! Lâcha Draco furieusement.

Ils se changèrent et descendirent travailler. René arriva quelques minutes plus tard et donna certaines instructions, son passé de chef reprenant le dessus. Draco fourra les écouteurs sur ses oreilles pour ne pas s'énerver et travailla sans adresser la parole à personne. Harry discuta un peu avec l'homme, puis voyant qu'il devait trop réfléchir, il abandonna et imita Draco. L'après midi passa lentement pour les 3 personnes, mais ils continuèrent d'avancer rapidement dans leur travail. A 19h30, René les lâcha et ils rentrèrent chacun chez eux en silence.

-La prochaine fois ce sera à 8h !!! S'écria Draco.

-….

-Oh tu réponds ? S'énerva t'il.

-Pour te dire quoi ? Que oui, tu as raison ? Que oui, il exagère ? Que moi aussi j'en ai marre ? S'exclama t'il.

-Oui ! Pour m'approuver !

-Je ne suis pas là pour t'approuver ! Je ne suis pas Parkinson !

-Encore heureux ! J'aurai détesté devoir dormir à terre pour ne pas que tu me touches !

-Ha ha. Bon, je vais me laver. Répondit sarcastiquement le brun.

Draco ne répondit pas et le regarda s'éloigner en silence. Il détestait voir Harry comme ça, c'était comme si le brun avait des regrets. Il décida d'arrêter de penser et mit la table, bien que ne sachant pas ce qu'ils allaient manger.

Quand Harry sortit de la salle de bain, son humeur n'avait pas changé. Il était encore plus triste et morose qu'avant. D'ailleurs il passa de la salle de bain à la chambre en murmurant un vague : 'pas faim'.

Draco resta paf, non seulement il avait mit la table pour rien, mais en plus il allait passer la soirée seul, et ça il n'en était pas question.

Il mangea rapidement un sandwiche et se lava plus vite qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Il espérait qu'Harry ne dormirait pas encore. Sa prière fut exhaussée, Potter ne dormait pas mais en plus il se tournait et se retournait dans le lit. Draco s'assit à coté de lui et lui posa une main sur l'épaule. Le brun se raidit au touché mais ne réagit pas plus. Le blond se pencha alors doucement et lui souffla à l'oreille.

-Je sais que ton cauchemar te travaille et je suis sure que ça te ferait du bien d'en parler.

-Et en quoi ça t'inquiète ? Je croyais qu'on n'était pas ami !

-Ho Harry ! Arrête de faire l'enfant veux-tu ?

-Je….Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est ! Alors arrête d'essayer de te montrer charitable et fout moi la paix !

Draco se vexa et lui lança son regard le plus froid made in Malfoy. Mais Harry lui tourna le dos et ignora le blond pendant 5 bonnes minutes. Le serpentard se leva et décida de continuer ses cours de français. Il s'acharna à parler à voix haute pour bien empêcher le brun de dormir. Finalement, Harry rendit les armes et le rejoignit au salon.

-Dray !

-…..

-Draco !

-Quoi ? Cracha le blond en se retournant d'un coup.

-Heu,….Demain c'est dimanche et à mon avis René ne viendra pas. Si tu veux, on peut se reposer demain après midi et s'il fait bon, on ira à la plage ?

Draco le regarda longuement, il aurait voulu entendre quelque chose d'autre, mais c'était déjà mieux que rien, non ?

-Si tu veux. Répondit-il. Faudrait voir si Antoine n'a pas encore prévu un sale truc pour nous.

-Oui, on verra. Dit doucement Harry. Tu viens dormir ?

Draco lui fit un sourire amusé et acquièça.

-J'arrive, je finis juste ce chapitre.

Harry repartit se coucher sans demander son reste. La paix avait été refaite et cela lui suffisait. Il attendit Draco pour s'autoriser à fermer un œil. Mais quand celui ci se glissa dans le lit.

-Je ne t'ai toujours pas entièrement pardonné, Harry !

-Mais…

-Pas de mais ! Demain nous aurons une importante discussion et tu as intérêt à participer activement.

-Mais il y a des choses que je ne peux te dire ! Et ce n'est pas moi qui décide de ça !

-Tes cauchemars ?

-On verra demain ! Grogna Harry avant de rabattre le drap sur lui et de s'endormir.

Draco resta encore quelques minutes à le regarder.

_Il semble si innocent ! Ai-je jamais eu l'air aussi tendre et enfantin que lui ? Ben mon vieux, t'es en train de devenir accro ! Je ne suis pas accro ! C'est juste que je tiens à cette amitié. Pourquoi je me mens à moi-même ? Peut être parce que je me suis toujours menti, peut être parce que ma vie n'a jamais été que mensonges et faux-semblant ! Mais avec lui, je veux que ce soit différent ! Oublié le Malfoy, il ne reste que Draco !_

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, le serpentard s'allongea confortablement et s'endormi.

**Ok, j'avoue ce chapitre a été bâclé.! Désolé.!! **

**A dans un long moment !! Ciao !**


	7. A la plage!

**Ola tout le monde !!**

**Comment ça va bien ? Je m'excuse pour le retard mais j'avais des exams à repasser, et c'était extrêmement important ! **

**Je recherche, non activement mais avec envie, un dessinateur de fanart, assez gentil pour esquisser quelques dessins sur mes fics, genre manga. C'est un caprice personnel, merci !!**

**Artémis : **Merci beaucoup chère Artémis et bien le bonjour chez vous ! Ciao !

**Tatunette : **Tout à fait ! J'étais obligée de retarder l'écriture sinon, je n'y serais pas arrivée ! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Eclair ail : **Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil ! J'espère que tu n'auras pas patienté trop longtemps ? Encore merci pour tout tes compliments et Ciao !

**Gaëlle gryffondor : **dis-moi, tu mets toujours tes reviews à n'importe quel chapitre ? Parce que j'ai une review pour le chapitre 2 et plus loin pour le 6 ! En tout cas, merci et Ciao !

**Skai blue :** Ben oui, mais me revoil !! Je suis contente que tu continue quand meme d'adorer, meme quand Ryry fait ses humeurs ! Merci et Zibou !

**Vierge :** Merci beaucoup, et j'espère que ça te plaira aussi !! Ciao !

**Céline s. :** En fait j'en sais rien pour la discussion, je verrai sur le moment ! Tu trouves pas qu'Harry pleure déjà de trop ? Merci et Zibou !

**Ambre :** Pour l'histoire, je crois vraiment qu'elle est vraie, mais pour la suite, le changement de nom, ect…ben je sais pas. Bon, mes vacances à moi, bof, mais c'est de ma faute. J'aime bien le lancement sur les feux de l'amour, franchement j'imaginais trop bien une voix off sur une musique de fond ! Merci et Gros Zibou !

**Sabriell : **Je suis désolé de te rendre triste comme ça !! Mais j'ai d'autres fics à compléter et des exams que je devais repasser !! Je vais te laisser encore dans le trouble, mais si tu veux, tu peux essayer de trouver, et je te dirais chaud ou froid, mais rien de plus !! Merci et Gros Zibou !

**Nicolas : **J'espère chère angliche que tu n'as pas attendu trop longtemps ? Merci et Ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Je disais bâclé parce que la fin avait été écrite en une heure parce que j'en avais marre ! Mais je te remercie de pas être du meme avis que moi ! Merci et Zibou !

**Mirabella : **J'espère que ça n'a pas été trop long ? T'étais très fâch ? Merci et Ciao !

**Hayden :** Merci beaucoup, c'est très gentil !! Pourquoi tu rigolais ? Merci et Ciao !

**Eowyn Malfoy :** Merci beaucoup !!!!!T'es trop gentille ! J'adore trop tes compliments et j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant !! Merci encore et Ciao !

**Clau1 : **Merci de tout tes compliments, c'est très gentil !! J'espère n'avoir pas été trop longue ! Encore merci et Ciao !

**Nyonoshii :** Ta patience est une bénédiction !!! Mais je ne voulais pas dire si longtemps, juste 1 mois, voir 1 mois et demi !! Et voilà la suite de toute façon !! Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Lululle :**Oui, j'ai lu tes suites et j'ai ador !! C'est chiant les déménagements, j'espère qu'au moins ta nouvelle maison est mieux que l'autre, en compensation du manque d'Internet !! Sinon merci beaucoup et Ciao !!

**Nee Chan et Chana :**Et non les filles pas un trop long moment !! Juste le temps de passer mes exams !! C'est aussi ce que je pense de l'amour, et le proverbe est si vieux que je crois que personne ne ce rappel qui la dit la première fois !! Merci et Gros Zibou !!

**Clochette : **Le baiser n'est pas pour tout de suite !! C'est aussi ma vision de l'amour, mais je crois que les homophobes sont des gens qui ne croient plus en l'amour, donc ça servirait à rien de perdre notre temps avec eux !! Sinon merci et Zibou !

**Dray the piti dragoon :** T'es de quelle religion? Note que ça n'a pas d'importance puisqu'elles sont à peu près toutes contre l'homosexualit ! Désolé si je t'ai vexé, c'est juste que ton pseudo aurait pu être masculin ! Merci et Ciao !

**Minerve : **Petite coquine va !! Je n'ose pas t'imaginer sur une plage, mâtant à outrance les beaux jeunes hommes !! Oui, de quoi peut-il rêver d'autre en ce moment ? Merci et Zibou !!

**Zuza : **Pour le titre tu le sauras dans ce chapitre ci ! Sinon merci, mieux vaut tard que jamais !! J'adore tes compliments, en fait j'adore les compliments en général !! Encore merci et Zibou !

**Chapitre 7 : A la plage.**

****

****

Le réveil sonna très tôt en ce dimanche matin, Draco papillonna des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière puis éteignit le son qui lui transperçait les tympans. Comme à son habitude, et pour la plus grande joie du blond, Harry n'avait pas bougé. Le serpentard réfléchit un petit peu avant de le réveiller.

_Ho, qu'il est mignon !!! Draco arrête de faire ta pucelle excitée !! Bon, aujourd'hui nous devons discuter sérieusement, comme hier, mais plus encore. Donc, je vais installer une ambiance douceur pour aider aux confidences !! Oh, je suis génial !! Mais trop modeste, je remarque ! Quoi, si je ne me complimente pas moi-même, personne ne le fera ici !!_

Le blond posa alors sa main sur le visage du brun, ayant remarqué que le réveil était moins brutal de cette manière. Puis il se pencha sur Harry et lui parla doucement à l'oreille.

-Harry, réveille-toi. On est dimanche et on a du travail avant de pouvoir aller faire bronzette sur la plage. Petit gryffondor, ouvre les yeux. Allez, fais-moi plaisir, réveil toi.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et regarda Draco tendrement.

-J'adore être réveillé par toi !

Le blond lui sourit et se leva, le brun s'étira et le suivit. Ils déjeunèrent calmement et partirent rapidement nettoyer et retourner la plage. Ils rentrèrent épuisé à 10 heure, ils avaient déjà travaillé 4 heures !!

-Je n'en reviens pas, s'exclama Draco, ça m'avait semblé moins dur avec Antoine !!

-Oui, moi aussi ! J'ai plus de bras !! Répondit Harry.

On frappa à la porte à ce moment là. Draco perdit le peu de couleur qu'il possédait et Harry couru chercher sa baguette. Mais une voix l'arrêta.

-Les enfants, c'est Antoine ! Vous êtes présentable ?

Draco ouvrit rapidement la porte, soulagé mais intrigué, et Harry rangea rapidement sa baguette.

-Bonjour, comment allez-vous ? Demanda poliment le blond.

-Très bien, j'étais venu vous proposer un petit boulot.

Draco s'apprêtait déjà à refuser mais Harry le prit de vitesse.

-Ca dépend, quel genre ?

-Et bien voilà, aujourd'hui il va y avoir beaucoup de monde à la plage. Et les gens n'aiment pas venir au magasin chercher des trucs frais. Ils sont trop fainéants pour se lever de leur serviette !! Bref, je ne peux pas quitter le magasin. Donc je vous propose de vendre des cannettes de boissons et des glaces sur la plage. Je prends 30 pour cent des bénéfices, c'est à dire 30 pour cent du résultat des ventes moins le prix d'achat de base. Vous comprenez ?

Harry ne comprit pas grand chose et regarda Draco qui calculait déjà l'argent qu'ils pourraient se faire.

-Toute la journée ? Demanda le blond.

-Ben oui et non ! Vous ferez quelques allers retours sur la plage, puis vous vous placerez au centre des baigneurs et attendrez que quelqu'un vienne. Les gens commencent à acheter des boissons vers 13h30 mais n'achètent des glaces qu'à partir de 15 heure.

-Très bien ! Conclu le serpentard. Nous viendrons chercher la marchandise quand nous irons à la plage.

-Bien, à tout à l'heure.

Et Antoine repartit. Draco ferma la porte et se tourna vers Harry qui le regardait en boudant, les bras croisés sur la poitrine.

-Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas travailler aujourd'hui ? Je voulais m'amuser moi !!

-Et tu t'amuseras ! Tu te rends compte de la tune qu'on va se faire ? Et en faisant moins d'effort qu'en astiquant cette foutue baraque !!

Harry rendit les armes et chercha quelque chose à faire dans l'appartement, la porte de la chambre capta toute son attention pendant une bonne heure. Draco nettoya les fenêtres et jetait de fréquent regards au gryffondor qui ne disait rien.

Finalement, Draco explosa, ce n'était pas la meilleur chose à faire, mais il le fit.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Lança t'il de sa voix la plus froide.

-Mais rien, je travaille ! Ca ne se voit pas ?

-Non pas vraiment ! Tu me râles dessus parce que j'ai dit oui ?

-Tu voulais te reposer !! Et moi, c'est la première fois que j'aurais mis les pieds dans l'eau !! Mais non, monsieur a vu du profit et se fout de ce que veulent les autres !!

-Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit ?

-Tu m'as posé la question ?

-C'est toi qui as dit oui en lui demandant ce qu'il voulait dire ! Moi je lui aurais dit non d'entrée !

-Et pourquoi t'as changé d'avis ? J'appel pas ça un jour de congé.! Et je pourrais même pas aller dans l'eau !!

-T'auras qu'à y aller pendant que je resterais près de la marchandise !

-Je voulais y aller avec toi ! Trancha Harry.

Puis il se tourna et recommença à travailler. Draco resta interdit un long moment.

_Il voulait s'amuser avec moi ! Il voulait s'amuser avec moi ! Oui, mais t'as tout gâché.! Non, non, moi aussi je veux aller dans l'eau avec lui !! Trouve une solution, vite Dray, réfléchit !! Bon, je peux plus dire non à Antoine maintenant, et puis on va se faire du fric !! Mais je peux pas attendre d'avoir tout vendu pour aller dans l'eau. On aura qu'à faire une pause et rapporter les trucs à Antoine pour aller s'amuser puis on recommencera. Non, si quelqu'un veut quelque chose à ce moment là. Oh, trouve vite quelque chose ou tu perdras tout le bénéfice de ce matin !!_

Il fut interrompu par quelqu'un qui frappait à la porte. Encore une fois ce fut Antoine.

-Désolé les petits, mais j'ai un problème. En fait les frigos, dans lesquels vous auriez mit la marchandise sont, comme qui dirait, mort ! Je dois donc en acheter de nouveaux. J'irais demain au grand magasin, d'ailleurs vous venez toujours avec moi ?

Draco fit oui de la tête.

-Oui, donc je suis désolé de vous avoir fait une fausse joie. Mais aujourd'hui vous ne travaillerez pas. Mais je vous payerais votre journée comme si vous aviez travaillé dans la maison. Mais je veux que vous vous reposiez, vous avez de petites mines tout les deux ! Ca va ?

Draco lui fit un grand sourire tout en hochant toujours la tête et Antoine repartit. Le blond se tourna vers Harry, mais celui ci lui tournait le dos et s'occupait toujours de sa stupide porte.

-Harry tu as compris ? On va pouvoir s'amuser aujourd'hui !!

-Mais dimanche prochain, et peut être même samedi, nous devrons vendre ses stupides glaces sur la plage !

-Oh, arrête de râler ! Je trouverais une solution pour que nous puissions concilier les 2, mais seulement le dimanche ! Le samedi est un jour de boulot !

-Et c'est toi qui parle comme ça ? Tu te rappel de la tête que tu as fait quand je nous ai trouvé ce travail ?

-Y'a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis ! Et toi, tu te décides à arrêter de me râler dessus ?

-Je suis un imbécile ! Répondit froidement Harry.

Draco resta, encore une fois, stupéfait. Puis, en un quart de seconde, son visage exprima toutes sortes d'émotions : La peine, la déception, la colère, la résignation, le dégoût et puis finalement la douceur. Il s'approcha d'Harry et se colla à son dos, tout en l'entourant de ses bras.

-Il va arrêter de faire sa grosse colère le gros bébé.? Demanda t'il moqueusement.

-Arrête Draco, c'est pas drôle ! Répondit Harry, gêné.

-Oh si, c'est drôle ! Tu voulais aller à la plage, nous y allons ; tu voulais t'amuser, nous allons le faire ; tu ne voulais pas travailler, nous n'allons pas travailler ! Alors pourquoi fais-tu encore ta tête de mule ? Je t'ai promis que je trouverais une solution pour dimanche prochain, et je vais le faire. Maintenant tu vas me faire un beau sourire et arrêter de faire ton gamin ! Le sermonna gentiment le blond.

Il retourna le brun pour qu'il lui fasse face et planta ses yeux gris dans l'émeraude des autres. Harry baissa les yeux un long moment, puis il releva la tête et souffla un bon coup.

-C'est bon, t'as gagné. On va manger, j'ai faim.

Draco l'aida de bon cœur à préparer le repas, il voulait se montrer prévenant et docile, et apprendre aussi à se débrouiller seul. A 12h30, ils étaient sur le sable. Draco étala les serviettes et se vautra dessus, puis il sentit quelque chose de froid dans son dos.

-Qu'est ce que tu fais ? Demanda t'il à Harry.

-Je te mets de la crème solaire, ça se voit pas ?

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda intelligemment Draco.

-Et bien, tu es blond et possède donc une peau plus que fragile. Ensuite, nous allons être exposés au moment où le soleil tape le plus fort et finalement, j'ai pas envie de t'entendre te plaindre pendant une semaine. Donc je te mets de l'écran total partout sur le corps.

-Absolument partout ? Demanda Draco d'une voix aguicheuse.

-Dray !! Seulement la peau exposée aux rayons !

-Mais je peux exposer toute ma peau, tu sais !

-Draco ! Arrête ! Et tu ne peux pas faire de nudisme ici, c'est interdit !!

-Pas marrant ces moldus !!

-Il existe des plages nudistes, mais je ne préfère pas trop y aller ! Tiens, mets en sur ton visage, tes bras et ton torse. Je m'occupe de tes jambes.

10 minutes plus tard, les rôles furent inversés. Et Draco en profita un maximum, il caressait plus qu'il ne massait le corps du brun, mais ce fut trop court à son goût, et Harry fut prêt à bronzer ! Ils s'allongèrent et s'endormirent au soleil.

Draco fut encore le premier à se réveiller, il avait dormit une heure et jugeait que cela suffisait. Il regarda l'autre dormir un long moment. Il avait remarqué que le gryffondor finissait toujours par se retrouver coucher sur le ventre, comme un enfant ! Harry avait son visage tourné vers lui, une moue légèrement boudeuse dessiné dessus et sans ses lunettes. Draco le trouva beau ! Plus que mignon ou craquant, beau ! Il tendit la main et ajusta une mèche rebelle, puis sa main descendit le long de la joue et fini sur les lèvres rouges et légèrement ourlées. Tout était doux, des cheveux lisses, en passant par la peau veloutée et les lèvres satinées. Il replaça sa main sur la joue et l'instant d'après, Harry ouvrait les yeux.

-Bien dormi ? Demanda doucement le serpentard.

-Comme un bébé, c'était agréable !

_Quoi ? Qu'est ce qui était agréable ? Le sommeil, le réveil, mes caresses ? Dis-moi !! Qu'est ce qui était agréable ?_

Plutôt que de devenir fou, Draco posa la question que sa tête hurlait.

-Qu'est ce qui était agréable ?

_Qu'est ce que je dis ???????Ah, Hermione où es-tu quand j'ai besoin de toi ??Bon, je lui dis quoi ? Ses yeux, son sourire, sa main douce sur moi, ses caresses ? Ahhhhhhhhhhhh ! Mais pourquoi a t'il fallu que je dise ça ?_

-Hum, tout ! Répondit Harry en rougissant. Mon dodo au soleil, tes caresses pour me réveiller, tu commences à avoir le tour de main, et ton sourire, non méchant !

Draco lui sourit, amusé, puis fit légèrement la tête.

-Il y a longtemps que je ne fais plus le méchant, et que mon sourire Malfoyen n'est plus apparu !

-Oui, ça aussi c'est agréable. Répondit Harry d'une voix profonde.

Voix qui fit aussitôt frissonner Draco de la tête au pied. Il rougit et baissa les yeux.

_Merde ! Il me fait un numéro de charme !!! Il me donne des sensations rien qu'en me parlant !! Ce mec est trop fort !! Nuance, ce mec est fait pour moi, il est à moi !! Euh, retour en arrière, il est fait pour moi ? Alors, c'est avec lui que….Que quoi déjà.? Draco ne fais pas l'idiot ! De tes conclusions internes jailliront tes buts futurs. Alors ? Je le veux !! Je n'ai pas le choix, je suis déjà amoureux de ce stupide, insignifiant, et terriblement adorable gryffondor !! Mais comment est ce possible ? Hein ? Il me fait travailler comme un bourreau, m'humilie en me donnant à manger et me fait la gueule pour un oui ou pour un non !! Oui, mais il ne peut s'endormir si je ne suis pas là, il me passe de la crème sur le corps, il s'est enfui avec moi et il ne me considère plus comme un Malfoy !_

-Dray, ça va ? Lui demanda Harry en le tirant de ses songes.

-Oui, oui. C'est juste que..

-Que quoi ?

-On va dans l'eau ?

-Oui !! S'écria Harry en se relevant.

Draco demanda à leur voisine de plage, une vieille grosse et son mari qui ronflait, de faire attention à leur affaires. Elle fit oui de la tête et le blond couru rejoindre Harry qui avait déjà les pieds dans l'eau. D'ailleurs il ne bougeait pas et fixait l'océan.

-Qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Demanda le serpentard en arrivant.

-Rien, je me disais juste que ça devait être facile de disparaître dans la mer.

-Mais pourquoi veux-tu disparaître ? Demanda le blond, apeuré.

-Je sais pas nager.

-Mais au tournoi, dans le lac ?

Le regard d'Harry se voila à l'évocation du tournoi des trois sorciers, puis il répondit d'une voix lointaine.

-J'avais des nageoires, et je ne me servais que de mes pieds.

-Ne t'inquiète pas, lui dit le blond, on ira que la où tu as pied. Et au cas ou, accroche-toi à moi très fort, je saurais te ramener.

-Mais je veux apprendre !

-La mer n'est pas le meilleur endroit pour apprendre, je t'apprendrais dans le lac de Poudlard ou dans une piscine, s'il y en a une par ici.

Draco lui prit la main et l'entraîna dans l'eau.

-Ah ! C'est froid !! S'écria Harry.

-Et la chochotte, se moqua le blond, tu vas pas nous faire une crise ?

Harry reprit violemment sa main et continua d'avancer seul, Draco rigolait mais il restait très près du brun, de peur de le perdre tragiquement.

_Ouais, j'imagine déjà les titres des journaux ! Le survivant se noie dans l'atlantique parce qu'il ne savait pas nager ! Draco Malfoy a laissé mourir le héros du monde sorcier ! Etc… Pourquoi il veut pas que je le tienne ?_

Quand l'eau lui arriva à la taille, Harry s'arrêta. Draco lui déposa un léger baiser sur l'épaule et se mit face à lui.

-Je suis désolé.! Je me moquerais plus, promis ! Jura le serpentard.

-Bien, je peux donc t'ennuyer sans que tu te vexes alors ? Demanda innocemment le gryffondor.

Trop innocemment au goût du blond. Mais il fit oui de la tête et se reçu une immense gerbe d'eau. Il répliqua aussitôt et la bagarre fut lancée. Ils se courraient après, dans l'eau, ce qui donna une course poursuite au ralentit, arrosé d'eau et de chute, et d'Harry recrachant l'eau qu'il avait en bouche.

Un garçon de leur age s'approcha d'eux.

-Heu, salut! Lâcha t'il maladroitement.

-Salut ! Répondit Harry avec un grand sourire.

-Vous n'êtes pas français ? Demanda étonné le nouveau.

-Non, on est anglais. Répondit le brun dans son français approximatif.

-C'est super ! Moi je m'appel Julien, et vous ? Demanda t'il en tendant la main.

-Moi c'est Harry et lui c'est Draco. Répondit le gryffondor en lui serrant la main.

Draco l'imita, mais il regardait l'étranger avec suspicion.

-En fait, je suis avec mes potes, la-bas, il désigna un groupe de jeunes qui les regardaient, et je voudrais savoir si ça vous dit de venir avec nous. On voit pas souvent des nouveaux dans le coin, et ce serait super de faire votre connaissance.

-Pas de problème ! Répondit rapidement Harry.

Trop rapidement, pensa Draco. Lui il aurait bien voulu retourner sur sa serviette et discuter avec Harry, peut être même lui caresser le visage.

Mais ils rejoignaient déjà le groupe et firent connaissance.

-Les gars, voici Draco et Harry. Les présenta Julien. Voici Céline, ma petite amie.

Ladite Céline était blonde et insignifiante aux yeux de Draco, en plus son copain avait l'air d'être jaloux. Mais Harry la trouva jolie, petite, mignonne, des yeux bleu pétillant et un énorme sourire.

-Moi c'est Chris. Se présenta un gars de type méditerranéen, les yeux marrons, les cheveux noirs et un torse très bien dessiné.

-Je me présente, Adrienne. Dit une fille châtain aux yeux vert délavé, elle était un peu boulotte mais Harry ne la trouva pas laide du tout.

-Moi, c'est Xavier, le plus beau mec de la bande ! S'exclama un type châtain aux yeux bleu foncé. Il était grand et bien bâti, avait la peau bronzé et les dents blanches.

-Et aussi le plus con ! Le coupa un gars à lunette. Moi c'est Pierre. Je suis le jumeau de l'autre imbécile.

Draco et Harry restèrent paf, ils étaient trop différents pour être jumeaux !! Pierre était chétif et pale, seul les yeux et les cheveux étaient de la même couleur que son frère. Peut être aussi le sourire pensa Draco. Sinon, bien qu'ils voyaient un air familier, rien n'aurait pu indiquer un jumelé pour ses 2 gars !!

-Vous rigolez ? Demanda timidement Harry.

-Malheureusement non ! Reprit Xavier. Je me tape ce rabat joie depuis 15 ans à présent !!

-Je dis souvent qu'on est que cousin, mais ici ça marche pas !! Nous nous connaissons depuis la maternelle, que dis-je depuis le berceau, donc on doit vous avouer la triste vérité.! Je suis le jumeau de ce Village People !

Harry éclata de rire en même temps que le reste de la bande, Xavier tenta de noyer son frère et Draco les regarda sans comprendre. Harry lui expliqua brièvement en anglais et le blond esquissa un fin sourire.

-Je m'appelle Anna. Se présenta une jolie rousse aux yeux verts.

Harry lui sourit, subjugué pendant que Draco, ayant vu l'air niais du brun, la foudroya du regard.

-And last but not least, moi c'est Grégory! Se présenta un gros gars aux cheveux brun foncé et aux yeux bleu ciel.

Il avait l'air sympa, mais Draco fit directement le rapprochement avec Goyle et Harry avec Dudley. Les 2 sorciers se regardèrent et durent réprimer leur fou rire. Julien leur parla avant que leur résistance ne s'estompe.

-Vous faites quoi ici ?

-On est en vacances mais on travaille pour Antoine. Répondit Harry.

-Vous travaillez pour Gros Toine ? Woaw la chance !! Et vous faites quoi ?

-On répare la maison où on vit, on nettoie la plage et on va vendre des boissons sur la plage le dimanche. Répondit méthodiquement Draco.

-Et c'est tout ? Demanda bêtement Xavier.

-Heu, tu sais le temps que ça prend ? Demanda Harry.

-Non ! Répondit le jumeau.

-Laisse Harry. Répondit Draco. Levé à 5h30, sur la plage à 6 heure, jusque 10 heure. Ensuite travail dans l'appartement jusque midi et demi, puis repas et repos jusque 14 heure, nous travaillons ensuite dans le futur magasin jusque 19h30, puis repas, encore un peu de travail dans l'appart et ensuite dodo. Nous devons faire nos repas et nos courses, et voilà tout ce qu'on fait !

-Mais c'est limite de l'exploitation ! S'exclama Adrienne. J'espère que vous vous faites bien payer ?

-40 euros de la journée, chacun, plus 70 pour cent du bénef de la vente sur la plage. Continua le blond.

-Hum pas mal. Je travail au petit ciné du village et je gagne 12 euros de l'heure. Continua Adrienne. D'ailleurs vous devriez venir ce soir, on passe Armaggédon !! Avec Bruce Willis et Ben Affleck !!!!

-Oh qu'il est beau, lui !!! S'exclama Céline.

-Comment ? Rugit Julien. Et moi ?

-Mais c'est pas pareil !! Toi t'es mon mec, y'a plus aucun mystère, lui c'est autre chose !!

-C'est à 20h30, je vous réserverais deux places. Vous savez où c'est ? Demanda Adrienne.

Les 2 sorciers firent non de la tête. Adrienne voulu se lancer dans de grandes explications mais Grégory la coupa.

-Laisse, je viendrais les chercher. Vous habitez dans quel immeuble ?

-Dans celui où le magasin est sans vitre en bas. Répondit Harry.

-Ok, je viendrai vous chercher à 20h15, soyez prêt !

-Oui, merci beaucoup ! S'exclama Harry.

Et l'après midi se passa sans encombre. Enfin, Draco ne râla pas trop ! Il ne supportait pas de voir Anna traîner autour d'Harry ou Xavier se vanter de ses exploits sportifs. Il remarqua, bien sur, le manège d'Adrienne pour se rapprocher de lui et cela l'énerva au plus haut point. Le serpentard aurait voulu passer l'après midi seul avec Harry, mais celui ci préférait se faire de nouveaux amis. Le gryffondor dut plusieurs fois prendre Draco à part et le sermonner sur son attitude ou lui demander si tout allait bien, s'il ne voulait pas rentrer. Mais à chaque fois, Draco répondait que ça allait et qu'il était ravi d'être là. A 18h30, ils rentrèrent chez eux, épuisés.

-Je me suis trop bien amusé.!! S'exclama Harry en se jetant sur le canapé.

Draco ne répondit rien et passa directement dans la salle de bain. Harry resta stupéfait, la mauvaise humeur de Draco n'était pas prévue au programme de cette journée de rêve !! Il décida d'amadouer le prince des serpentards en lui concoctant un petit plat délicieux, un plat plein de bons souvenirs : Des pâtes à la bolognaise !!

Quand Draco se décida à le rejoindre, tout était prêt.

-Alors, monsieur Malfoy, que pensez-vous d'un bon plat de pâtes ?

-Tant que je peux manger seul ça ira. Répondit-il d'une voix morne.

-Dray, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? Tu sais pas ce que c'est qu'un cinéma ?

-Tu m'as déjà expliqué ce qu'était un cinéma, et si je suis naïf je ne suis pas encore complètement con !

-Tu n'as jamais été naïf. Répondit Harry. Tu n'aimes pas nos nouvelles connaissances ?

-C'est pas ça.

-Alors c'est quoi ? S'impatienta Harry.

-Rien, bon appétit !

Draco s'apprêtait à plonger sa fourchette dans son assiette, quand celle ci lui fut retirer de sous le nez.

-HARRY !

-Tu peux crier tant que tu veux, tu ne mangeras pas tant que je ne saurais pas ce qu'il y a !

-Tu voulais t'amuser avec moi et on a à peine parler !! Voilà ce qui y'a ! S'énerve Draco.

-Mais ça fait une semaine que l'on est 24h/24 ensemble. Je pensais qu'un peu de compagnie nous ferait du bien.

-Peut être que j'avais pas envie, moi ! J'ai pas lâché une Parkinson pour retrouver une Adrienne ! Et puis t'as vu comme l'autre faisait son malin !! Son frère a raison, tout dans le physique, rien dans la tête ! Et l'autre roussette qui n'arrêtait pas de se coller à toi !! Ca n'a pas été une après midi parfaite, voilà ce qu'il y a !

-Et elle l'aurait été si nous étions restés seuls ?

-Oui ! Nous aurions discuté, nous aurions appris à nous connaître et j'aurais enfin su ce qui te trottait dans la tête !

-Pour moi cette journée avait tout d'une journée parfaite, parce que justement, je n'ai pas pensé à ce qui me trotte habituellement dans la tête ! Et j'ai laissé une Hermione, ce n'est pas pour retrouver un Draco ! Ce qui se passe dans ma tête ne regarde que moi ! Finit Harry en criant.

Sur ce, il reposa brusquement le plat devant Draco et partit en trombe jusque dans la salle de bain. Le blond le suivit.

_Ca va pas devenir une habitude de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain à chaque fois qu'il râle ? Il va en sortir oui !!_

Mais le jet de la douche l'interrompit et Draco s'assit dos à la porte et attendit que le brun ait fini. Quand il sortit finalement, le serpentard se jeta sur lui et l'immobilisa contre le mur.

-Ecoute, je suis désolé de mon comportement mais je voulais vraiment me reposer aujourd'hui et l'autre conne m'a trop fait chier. Et si je veux savoir ce qui te tracasse, ce n'est pas par simple curiosité mais parce que je veux te comprendre. Je veux savoir ce qui fait que tu es triste et morose à certain moment et complètement déprimé à d'autres !

Harry leva un regard brillant de larmes vers les yeux de son agresseur. L'une d'elles coula le long de sa joue.

-Des morts, Draco. Des morts, des cauchemars, des souvenirs et la culpabilité. Si je n'étais pas né, mes parents seraient toujours vivants. Si je n'avais pas dit à Cédric de prendre la coupe avec moi, il serait toujours vivant. Si je n'avais pas été si têtu, Sirius serait toujours vivant. Tout est toujours de ma faute.

Le blond fut totalement déboussolé par la réponse. Il ne pensait pas que le gryffondor ait pu penser à tout cela, pas comme ça. Il le serra dans ses bras un long moment et lui parla doucement à l'oreille.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tes parents t'aimaient et ce sont sacrifié pour toi avec……….plaisir. Je ferais la même chose pour mon enfant. Lui donner la vie et la préserver est une chose absolument magnifique. Ils n'auraient pas pu rêver d'une plus belle mort. Ils l'ont fait en connaissance de cause et l'ont fait avec courage et volonté. Tu ne savais pas ce qui allait arriver avec Cédric. Ce n'est pas ta faute, seul Voldemort est responsable, c'est lui le coupable, c'est lui qui devrait se sentir mal, pas toi ! Et je ne sais pas bien ce qui est arrivé pour Sirius, mais je parie tout mon or que ce n'est pas ta faute. Et qu'encore une fois, ce n'est que Voldemort le coupable.

-Mais je l'aimais tant ! Pourquoi est-il parti ? J'ai besoin de lui !

Draco sentit son cœur se briser en milles morceaux. Si c'était bien de Sirius Black qu'il parlait, quel était cet amour ?

-Tu l'aimais ? Demanda le blond d'une petite voix.

-C'était mon père ! La seule personne, dont je me souvienne qui m'ait traité avec tant de, tellement de...

-Ca va laisse tomber, j'ai compris. Le coupa doucement le blond soulagé.

Ils restèrent encore un long moment enlacé, sans bouger et Harry se reprit lentement. Ils se séparèrent et le brun alla s'habiller. Ils mangèrent finalement leurs pâtes et se couchèrent dans le canapé après avoir tout rangé et s'être brossé les dents. Harry se blottit une nouvelle fois dans les bras du serpentard et celui ci joua dans les cheveux noirs jusqu'à ce que Grégory arrive.

C'est en souriant et en parlant gaiement qu'ils rejoignirent les autres. En passant devant chez Antoine, celui ci leur avait donné leur paie de la semaine : 400 euros. Ils étaient donc bien fourni pour leur première soirée en ville !

-Ah enfin !! S'écria Céline.

-Désolé.! Répondit Greg. Gros Toine les a payé et nous avons un peu discuté.

Ils arrivèrent devant la caisse pour payer et Adrienne leur sourit démesurément.

-Il faut absolument que vous veniez demain aussi les gars ! Dit-elle à toute la bande. J'ai réussi à convaincre le boss, et demain soir, pour le thème sur la guerre 40-45, on passe Pearl Arbor !!

-Réserve pour moi ! S'écrièrent Céline et Anna.

Draco se demanda d'ailleurs si cette fille savait parler autrement qu'en criant.

-Bien sur !! Répondit sarcastiquement Pierre. Y'a Ben Affleck, donc vous allez voir ! L'année passée c'était Di Caprio !!

-Mais non ! Le coupa Anna. Y'a aussi Josh Harnet !! Il est trop mignon aussi !!

-Et puis Ju, tu n'aimes pas rester dans le noir avec moi ? Demanda langoureusement Céline à son copain.

Celui ci rougit et aquiessa bêtement sous les rires des autres garçons.

-Bon, c'est ok alors ! Trancha Adrienne. Je réserve les places pour demain soir, pour vous aussi les Anglais ! C'est toujours à 20h30 les séances. Allez y et gardez-moi une place.

Ils rentrèrent et se prirent une bonne ration de pop corn, par personne ! Anna garda une place en début de rangée pour Adrienne, donc Draco se mit à l'opposé en fin de rangée, à coté d'Harry. Julien suivait le gryffondor, puis Céline, les quatre gars et Anna. Le blond fut donc tranquil et rassuré.

A 20h30, les publicités commencèrent à défiler, et déjà Draco était subjugué. Mais ce fut encore une émotion plus violente qui le prit quand ce fut au tour du film, il attrapa d'ailleurs la main de son voisin et ne la lâcha plus de toute la séance.

Les deux sorciers se retrouvèrent avec les doigts emmêlés, et les larmes aux yeux pour le brun, à la fin du film. Avant que les lumières ne se rallument, Draco avait essuyé les joues de son voisin et avait déposé un doux baiser sur la pommette humide.

C'est donc un Harry rouge de gêne et de confusion qui sortit du cinéma, accompagné d'un Draco au sourire sadique planté sur le visage.

-Ca vous dit d'aller boire un verre les gars ? Proposa Chris.

-Désolé, répondit rapidement Draco, nous nous levons tôt demain. Et si nous voulons pouvoir venir le soir, il nous faut du repos.

Ils saluèrent donc le reste de la bande et rentrèrent chez eux. Lorsqu'ils furent loin des yeux des autres, Draco attrapa la main d'Harry et y emmêla une nouvelle fois ses doigts. S'il avait été possible qu'Harry devienne encore plus rouge, il le serrait devenu. Le blond s'attendait d'ailleurs à voir sortir de la fumée des oreilles du rouge et or !

-J'ai adoré.! Lâcha le serpentard pour combler le silence. Mais j'ai pas bien compris certaines choses ! C'est quoi la NASA ?

-C'est le centre spatial américain. C'est un énorme organisme qui fait des recherches aéronautiques et spatiales. Tout ce qui à trait à l'espace passe par-là aux USA.

-Et le pétrole, il sert à quoi ?

-C'est un combustible qui sert à produire de l'énergie. Il est modifié et sert à faire avancer les voitures ou encore à chauffer les maisons.

-Et le truc qui tire des flammes au début, tu sais que le père utilise sur l'amant de sa fille.

-C'est un fusil, c'est appelé aussi une arme à feu. Ca sert à tuer.

Draco se tut et réfléchit à ce qu'il aurait pu oublier de demander. Ou il réfléchit à autre chose.

_Il m'a pas lâché, il m'a pas repoussé, il est pas fâché.!!!!!! Bon, je tente le tout pour le tout ce soir !!! Il faut qu'il sorte avec moi ce soir ou je tue quelqu'un ! Hum, Anna serait un bon début !!! Bon sang, je comprends ce que voulait dire Céline, se retrouver ainsi dans le noir, c'était, hum, génial !! La prochaine fois j'en profite !! Mais seulement pendant les pubs !! C'est vrai qu'il est mignon ce Ben Affleck !! Bon, moins qu'Harry, mais pas mal quand même !_

-C'est quoi une Harley ? Demanda soudainement Draco alors qu'Harry ouvrait la porte de l'appartement.

-C'est une moto, Harley Davidson, c'est le nom exact. Ces motos sont de vrais bijoux et coûtent assez cher. Mais je ne les aime pas trop, je préfère les motos de courses.

-Et c'est quoi que le dresseur de chevaux prenait ?

-De la drogue, mais une pour animaux, et en grosse quantité. Et quand tu sais que c'est déjà plus dosé, à la base, pour les animaux, tu te dis que ce gars est un vrai drogué, complètement fou !

Ils se changèrent et se glissèrent rapidement dans les draps de lit. Draco décida de partir à l'assaut du gryffondor. Il se colla contre son dos et passa ses bras autour de son torse pour le caler contre lui.

-Je n'aime pas les filles de cette bande !

-Pourquoi ? Demanda Harry.

-Céline a l'air trop gamine, J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sait parler qu'en criant. Et Anna et Adrienne m'énervent !

-Qu'Adrienne t'énerve, je comprends. Elle est pas très discrète lorsqu'elle te drague, mais je comprends pas que tu n'aime pas Anna, elle est sympa.

-Oui, c'est cela, trop sympa. Quand ? Lorsqu'elle te fait des yeux de merlan frit ou lorsqu'elle rigole à gorge déployée comme une dinde ?

-Monsieur Malfoy serait-il jaloux ?

-Non ! S'emporta Draco. Je ne les supporte pas c'est tout !

-Tu veux qu'on échange ?

-Pas question ! Elles sont insignifiantes à mes yeux !

-Juste parce qu'elles sont moldues ? Demanda Harry avec une drôle d'intonation.

-Non, juste parce qu'elles sont ce qu'elles sont ! Répondit doucement le blond.

Il profita du fait qu'Harry réfléchissait un peu et posa sa tête sur celle du gryffondor, joue contre joue, regardant dans la même direction.

_S'il comprend pas ça, je le viole !! Merlin qu'il a la peau douce !!! Bon sang, mais réagit Potter, ma laisse pas dans le vent comme ça !! Fait quelque chose !!_

Comme s'il avait entendu les pensées du blond, Harry se mit à caresser doucement la main qui se trouvait sur son torse. Draco jubilait, il pouvait agir. Il embrassa doucement la joue sur laquelle il était appuyé, et longea la ligne de la mâchoire avec ses lèvres. Harry soupira de contentement, tout en continuant de caresser la main, sa deuxième main s'étant mise à caresser le bras du blond. Puis le serpentard s'interrompit et retourna le brun face à lui.

Harry se mordait la lèvre nerveusement.

_Qu'est ce que je fais ? Merlin aidez-moi !!! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? J'ai envie de continuer nos petites caresses, mais il à l'air d'en vouloir plus ! Est-ce que j'ai envie de sortir avec lui ? Et ses yeux, mon dieu, ses yeux, ils sont tellement doux !!! Et il est jaloux, très jaloux !! Est-ce que ça veut dire qu'il tient à moi ? Est-ce que je peux céder sans risque_ ?

Mais la conversation intérieure d'Harry fut interrompue par une paire de lèvres qui avaient trouvé leur chemin jusqu'à lui. Draco attira le gryffondor contre lui et mit une main dans sa nuque pour le retenir. Et le brun répondit finalement au baiser. C'était doux et tendre, seulement des lèvres appuyées l'une sur l'autre, rien de plus. Alors il passa ses bras autour du cou du blond et se serra davantage encore contre lui. Et le baiser se fit plus profond.

Quelques instant plus tard ils se séparèrent et se sourirent tendrement. Harry se cala plus confortablement et ils s'endormirent dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

**Voilà.! Désolé pour le retard mais j'étais pas trop inspirée !! J'espère que ça vous a plu !! Et à bientôt !!**


	8. Le centre commercial

**Ola !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais je séchais sur une autre fic ! Je vais répondre rapidement aux reviews.**

**Gaëlle griffondor : **Ok, c'était juste pour savoir ! Merci et Ciao !

**Crazysnape : **Tu as tout à fait raison, si on attendait le griffon, on y était pas encore ! Pour le ciné, c'était juste pour montrer que Draco appréciait vraiment ça ! Merci et Ciao !

**Artémis :** Merci beaucoup, y a rien d'autre à dire, et Ciao !

**Céline s. :** Tout doux ! Merci et Ciao !

**Clau1 : **Je suis désolé car ce chapitre a aussi mit beaucoup de temps ! Mais j'espère que ça ira aussi ! Je lâche pas ! Merci et Ciao !

**Miss Faust : **Merci beaucoup pour tout tes jolis compliments ! Ca me fait plaisir que tu aime autant ! Gros zibou !

**Margarita 6 : **Ben merci !

**Gwenaëlle : **Désolé de t'avoir fait attendre ! Vraiment ! J'espère être pardonnée ? Merci et Zibou !

**Dray the piti dragoon: **Oui t'as raison quoiqu'on dise une tête de nœud! Moi aussi je suis sensée être catho, mais bon, mes convictions ne correspondent pas ! Merci et ciao !

**Vif d'or :** Ben oui, mais l'inspiration vient en écrivant ! Au début du chapitre j'avais pas prévu le baiser de la fin ! Merci à toi et gros zibou !

**Leham : **Tu m'embête pas du tout ! J'ai pas écrit l'histoire en Belgique pour le temps ! Il pleut meme en été dans mon pays et si je voulais les faire se dorer au soleil ! Ensuite, pour moi, petite belge, les gens du sud de la France ont un accent ! Donc …et puis je trouve que l'accent du sud est chaud et convivial ! Tu pourras lire dans la suite que Antoine est super sympa, et que la lueur dans ses yeux n'est pas mauvaise ! Merci pour le pseudo, j'ai même pas pensé à prendre un de HP ! Sinon, merci et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana : **Je suis d'accord avec Chana, il faut avoir la discussion pour pouvoir dire qu'on sort ensemble ! Mais elle arrive !Le chapitre était plus long car ils faisaient plus de truc ! Merci et gros ziboux !

**Eowyn Malfoy : **Merci beaucoup !! Je suis contente qua ça te plaise ! A bientôt pour une review ? Encore merci et Ciao !

**Alfa :** 10.000 excuses pour le retard ! Je sais que j'ai mis du temps et j'espère que ce chapitre rattrapera mon retard ? Merci et zibou !

**Minerve : **Moi aussi ! Les épreuves de natation étaient mes préférés ! Mais ils s'habillent de plus en plus pour nager ! Le matage est un vrai sport ! Et quand tu es myope comme moi, tu es dans le caca ! Merci beaucoup et zibou !

**Clochette :** J'espère que ta patience est à toute épreuve, vu le retard que je prends ! Merci beaucoup et Zibou !

**Fairylight pan : **Tu n'aimes pas Hermione ! Moi je l'aime bien, elle est le Remus des maraudeurs, le cerveau du groupe, indispensable quoi ! M'enfin, les goûts et les couleurs ! Je continue de lire ta fic même si je mets pas de review, j'ai pas trop eu le temps c'est dernier temps ! Merci et Zibou !

**Nyonoshii : **Pas grave pour le retard ! Tu es la, c'est ce qui compte ! Tu me fais pas peur, je m'attendais à ces réactions et t'es pas la seule ! Merci et Ciao !

**Ddy :** Wow ! Quelle review !!! Je ne sais que dire à part merci beaucoup, énormément, .. ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et j'espère que le déménagement s'est bien pass ! Encore merci et Gros zibou !

**Chapitre 7 : le centre commercial.**

****

Bip

Bip

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP

_C'est bon, je me lève ! Saleté de réveil !_

Telles furent les premières pensées de Draco Malfoy en ce lundi matin !

Mais très vite, toutes ses pensées se dirigèrent vers son nirvana personnel : Harry Potter.

Où, le jeune garçon aux cheveux noir corbeau qui dormait paisiblement dans son giron. Et il sourit démesurément, béatement même.

Comme tout les matins depuis une semaine, Draco entreprit donc de réveiller son colocataire. Il plaça une main sur le visage tant aimé et approcha le plus possible ses lèvres de l'oreille gauche.

-Harry, réveil toi. Mon petit gryffondor, ouvre les yeux.

Harry papillonna quelques instants et fixa ses yeux brumeux dans ceux orages de son vis à vis.

-Bonjour. Murmura Draco avant de déposer doucement ses lèvres sur celles d'Harry.

Il ne fit pas plus, attendant la réaction du brun pour savoir si lui aussi voulait continuer ou commencer plutôt, cette relation.

Et il jubila ! Harry lui reprit ses lèvres pour un second baiser, tout aussi doux. Mais ensuite, il ne comprit pas bien ce qu'il se passa !

Harry le repoussa et sortit du lit pour se rendre dans la cuisine. Draco voulu le suivre mais se ravisa. Il partit donc s'habiller dans la salle de bain et rejoignit ensuite Harry pour prendre le petit déjeuner.

Voyant que celui ci gardait le regard obstinément baissé et la bouche close, il décida d'engager la conversation.

-Tu regrettes ? Demanda Draco d'une petite voix.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, ce qui mit le jeune blond dans un état de nerf proche de l'hystérie.

-Non, répondit finalement le brun, mais je ne sais pas.

-Tu ne sais pas quoi ?

-Je….Tu sais ce que je veux vraiment, on en a assez discuté, mais toi, qu'est ce que tu veux ?

-Toi. Répondit tendrement Draco. Je ne veux pas te blesser, ai confiance en moi. Je veux la même chose que toi. Tu veux une relation stable, moi aussi ; tu veux être aimé pour toi, moi aussi et je crois que nous sommes sur la bonne voie.

-Depuis quand ?

-Depuis quand quoi ? S'étonna Draco.

-Depuis quand veux-tu sortir avec moi ?

-Et bien, je t'avoue que… Et bien depuis un certain temps, en fait, il y quelques jours que je te drague Harry !

-Même si je suis naïf, j'avais cru comprendre. Le railla le brun.

-En fait, je te trouvais déjà mignon à Poudlard, du coup je te détestais encore plus. Mais depuis King's Cross, tout à changé. C'est à partir de la ou juste après, que ça a empiré.!

-Empiré.? Je ne savais pas que j'étais une maladie ! Rigola Harry, soudain plus détendu.

-Et toi ? Le coupa le blond.

-Moi quoi ?

-Est-ce que tu sors avec moi, parce que t'as rien d'autre à faire ou il y a plus ?

-Il y a plus ! T'es pas mal mignon aussi ! Et puis, quand on te connaît, t'es pas vraiment le petit fils à papa prétentieux ! Et puis tu as changé depuis que nous sommes ici, et j'aime beaucoup ce que je découvre.

Draco lui fit un grand sourire et se pencha pour lui voler un baiser, Harry l'attira sur ses genoux et le baiser ne fut pas volé, mais profond.

Si bien qu'ils n'eurent pas le temps de finir leur petit déjeuner et qu'ils durent courir pour aller travailler.

A midi, ils étaient de retour, épuisés, sales, et de mauvaise humeur.

-Tous des dégueulasses ! Râla Draco. J'en revient pas, il y avait pas tant de monde que ça !

-Peut être que ça s'est passé le soir ! Ils n'ont pas fait un feu de camp en plein milieu de l'après midi ! Proposa Harry.

-Oui, possible. Mais quand on est revenu du ciné, y'avait rien !

-Laisse tomber Dray, à quelle heure doit-on rejoindre Antoine ?

-Vers 13h30, on a le temps.

-Bien, je vais prendre ma douche, comme ça tu pourras prendre ton temps ! Dit Harry.

Il l'embrassa légèrement et partit dans la salle de bain. Draco en profita pour débarrasser la table du petit déjeuner et mettre celle du midi. Il voulut préparer quelque chose mais il ne savait pas quoi, et ne savait pas comment faire surtout !

Ils échangèrent les rôles et Harry sut préparer quelque chose : Des œufs au plat ! Mais vu que Draco prenait son temps sous la douche et que les œufs, ce n'est pas bon froid, il mangea sa part et attendit que Draco sorte pour lui préparer la sienne. Pendant que le serpentard mangeait, Harry fit la vaisselle. Et ils purent attendre l'heure de rejoindre Antoine, calmement, allongé dans le divan !

Draco n'en revenait pas de la facilité avec laquelle Harry avait accepté cette relation. Il s'était imaginé tellement de choses, qu'il allait devoir parlementer, le supplier, attendre qu'il sorte avec une autre pour se rendre compte de ses sentiments pour lui,…Mais en fait non, pendant qu'il réfléchissait à la chance qu'il avait, Harry était dans ses bras, un énorme sourire aux lèvres, et lui, il embrassait le visage tant aimé avec douceur.

_Et t'as pas intérêt à faire de gaffe ! Les expressions de mangemort, au panier ; le sale fichu caractère, en veilleuse ; et la haine des moldus, ben, déjà envolée ! C'est fou comme il a la peau douce, pourtant il ne fait rien de particulier pour la garder ainsi ?_

Mais ses pensées furent interrompues lorsque Harry lui ravi les lèvres pour un baiser digne du film d'hier soir ! Puis plus rien, d'ailleurs Draco grogna de mécontentement.

-Ne râle pas, gros nounours ! C'est l'heure d'y aller ! Le taquina Harry.

-Ne m'appel pas gros nounours ! Râla Draco.

Il prirent de l'argent et quittèrent l'appartement. Antoine les attendait devant sa camionnette.

-Bonjour les jeunes, ça va bien ?

-Bien, et vous ? Répondit Harry tout sourire.

Ils en finirent rapidement avec les formalités et grimpèrent dans la voiture.

Le trajet ne fut pas long et ils discutèrent tout les 3 de leurs progrès dans la langue de l'autre. Antoine gonflait sa poitrine et faisait semblant de demander l'heure à la vitre, pendant qu'Harry rigolait et que Draco, de bien bonne humeur ce jour la, lui répondait en français.

Draco fut émerveillé par le centre commercial. Les sorciers n'avaient pas ça, ils avaient seulement des commerces de proximités en plein air, rien de couvert, rien de si classe !

-Bon, je dois faire des courses, on se rejoint ici dans 2 heures. Ok ? Proposa Antoine.

Harry acquièça et Draco programma sa montre. Ensuite, Antoine les quitta et ils flânèrent parmis les boutiques. Draco trouva le moyen de leur acheter des habits et des chaussures.

-Mais on a fait des courses y'a pas longtemps ! Se plaignit Harry.

-M'en fout ! Il n'y avait pas ça au village, ni ça, ni ça,…

Bref Draco était partit dans sa boulimie achat ! Harry réussit quand même à lui extorquer de l'argent pour acheter une belle radio CD portable et des CDs, conseillé par le vendeur. D'ailleurs Draco piqua une mini crise de jalousie.

-C'était qui ce mec ?

-Le vendeur. Répondit calmement Harry.

-Et qu'est ce qu'il voulait ?

-Je lui ai demandé de m'aider à choisir de bonnes musiques.

-Et pourquoi il te collait comme ça ?

-Parce qu'il y avait plein de monde dans le magasin et que nous étions bousculés.

-Il avait pas à te coller comme ça ! Et pourquoi tu te laissais faire ?

-Draco ! Je ne me laissais pas faire et nous n'avons pas fait exprès ou voulu cette proximité.!

Voyant qu'il n'aurait pas le dernier mot, Draco détourna son visage et bouda. Malheureusement, il tomba sur 2 hommes qui les mâtaient allègrement. Il attrapa alors la main d'Harry et le colla à lui en jetant aux hommes un regard de glace.

-Mais arrête voyons ! S'énerva Harry.

-Ils n'arrêtaient pas de te regarder ! Expliqua Draco.

-Tant qu'ils regardent mais ne touche pas, ça me va !

-Mais ça va pas ! Tu es à moi, personne n'a le droit de te regarder comme ça !

Harry voulu s'énerver mais la colère et la jalousie du blond lui faisaient plaisir. Il passa sa main sur la joue du blond et lui déposa un baiser sur le nez.

-Oui, je suis à toi, ne t'inquiète pas. Et puis, ils ne regardaient pas que moi. Toi aussi, tu étais, hum, déshabillé du regard. D'ailleurs, ça m'étonne pas, tu es vraiment superbe.

Draco rougit du compliment et baissa les yeux comme une gamine, mais il se reprit bien vite et embrassa rapidement Harry sur les lèvres.

_Et voilà, t'es vraiment accro mon gars ! Ce mec te dit 2 mots et tu te calmes direct ! Oui, mais il a dit qu'il était à moi ! Et il m'a complimenté.!! C'est normal, je suis superbe ! Et plein d'autres choses aussi ! Oui, comme, hum, imbu de ta personne ! Oh, ça va, c'est mon amoureux qui….J'ai bien dit mon amoureux ? Oui ! Comme une petite gamine sans cervelle ? Oui ! Je suis vraiment…Affligeant ? Marrant ? Pathétique !_

-Draco ?

-Oui ?

-Où t'étais-la ?

-Dans la lune.

-Tu as vu cette enseigne ?

Harry lui montrait un magasin de tatouage. Et surtout, une phrase qui disait : Tatouage magique à 2 galions.

-Tu crois que les personnes la voient ? Demanda curieusement le brun.

-Non, c'est un sort, très simple d'ailleurs, et bien trouvé. Seul les sorciers peuvent voir ce qu'il est écrit, ainsi, le magasin peut être, à la fois, sorcier et moldu.

-Mais au chemin de Traverse ?

-Non, ce sont les magasins de sorciers isolés ou éloignés du centre sorcier ou qui ont choisit de travailler dans les 2 mondes. Tu n'en as jamais vu en Angleterre car tu ne t'es jamais éloigné de Londres ou de Prés au lard. Mais vas à Manchester ou à Birmingham, et tu verras qu'il y a plein de sorciers qui travaillent pour les 2 mondes. Il faut une autorisation spéciale et il faut prendre des précautions, mais c'est faisable.

-On y va ?

-Ca dépend ! Mais je ne préfère pas.

-Pourquoi ?

-Harry, nous sommes en fuite ! Si ce sorcier te reconnaît ou est au courant de quoi que ce soit, on est fini !

C'est à ce moment la qu'Antoine sortit de la boutique. Il les vit directement et s'approcha d'eux.

-C'est une belle vitrine, hein ? Demanda t'il gaiement.

-Heu, oui. Répondit Harry.

-Que faisiez vous la ? Demanda suspicieusement Draco.

-Oh, et bien, c'est un ami qui travail là, mon fils de cœur.

-Votre quoi ? Demanda Harry, déboussolé.

-Et bien, on va dire que vous n'êtes pas les premiers fugueurs que j'aide.

-Comment savez vous ? S'écria Harry, alors que Draco serrait les dents.

-Moi aussi j'ai fuit ma famille. Répondit énigmatiquement Antoine. Vous voulez que je vous présente Gaël ?

-Non, non, ça ira ! Répondit rapidement Draco.

-De quoi avez vous peur ? Qu'il vous livre à la police ? Allons bon, lui aussi, il sait ce que c'est que de devoir fuir ! Venez, vous allez l'adorer !

Il les attrapa comme il le put par les bras, vu le nombre de sachets qu'ils avaient, et les fit rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Qu'as-tu oublié.? Demanda un jeune homme en se retournant.

-Rien, je te présente mes 2 petits protégés ! Harry et Draco, voici Gaël Toutdur.

Harry pouffa mais Draco dévisagea l'homme avec insistance. Il était grand et un peu enrobé, de longs cheveux châtains, une boucle d'oreille dans l'arcade, les oreilles pleines de boucles aussi, et des tatouages sur les bras. Le style grunge et cool, le mec sympa mais immature quoi !

-Vous êtes le propriétaire ? Demanda le blond.

-Oui, le proprio, le vendeur, le tatoueur, bref, l'homme à tout faire et le seul de cette boutique ! Même si je dois quelques milliers d'euros à la banque. Pourquoi ?

-Rien, pour savoir si vous étiez le seul à travailler ici.

-Vous êtes sorciers ? Demanda Gaël.

-Comment ? Ne put s'empêcher de lâcher Harry.

-Vous posez tous les mêmes questions, pour savoir si vous pouvez parler librement. Il y a aussi d'autres personnes, mais vous n'êtes pas inspecteur des impôts ou policier ?

-Non ! Rigola Antoine. Ce sont mes ouvriers !

-Vous savez ? Demanda Draco surpris.

-Bien sur que je sais que Gaël est un sorcier ! C'est moi qui ai payé ses 2 dernières années d'étude à Beauxbatons et ses études pour devenir tatoueur ! Donc vous aussi ! Et ben, je les attire !

C'est à ce moment que Gaël vit la cicatrice d'Harry.

-Harry Potter ! Par Merlin, Harry Potter dans ma boutique !

-Heu, tu te sens bien, petiot ?

-Antoine, tu fais travailler le héros du monde sorcier, celui qui a vaincu le mage noir, alors qu'il n'avait que un an, celui qui lui a échappé 4 fois de suite, celui dont on n'arrête pas de parler dans les journaux sorciers !

-Gaël ! Rugit Antoine. Pourquoi crois-tu qu'il travail incognito en France ?

-Je m'excuse, dit aussitôt le jeune homme en rougissant, je ne dirais rien, promis. Mais, je peux savoir pourquoi tu as fuit l'Angleterre ?

Harry ne sut que répondre, et recula légèrement, jusqu'à toucher Draco. Celui ci comprit le message et répondit à sa place.

-Ca ne te regarde pas ! Et je te conseil de te taire, si tu ne veux pas des ennuis plus grand que ton pays ! Dit-il froidement.

-Ok, battit en retraite l'homme, et toi, qui es-tu ?

-Draco Malfoy.

-Put….. !

-Quoi ? Demanda Antoine.

-Son père est le bras droit de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, il s'est échappé d'Azkaban il y a 2 jours !

-Quoi ? S'écrièrent les 2 garçons en même temps.

Draco devint pale d'un coup et Harry dut l'aider à s'asseoir sur une chaise que lui avait directement apporté Gaël.

-A ce que je peux voir, tu n'es pas du même avis que ton géniteur. Dit calmement le sorcier.

-Pas vraiment, non. Répondit Draco en tremblant. Harry, on est dans la merde ! Il va me chercher, il va nous trouver ! Et je…il…nous… Je ne veux pas qu'il nous tue !

-Ca ira. Lui dit Harry en le prenant dans ses bras. Il ne nous retrouvera pas, ils ne nous retrouveront pas ! Je te le promets, et au cas ou, je sais où aller.

-Mais si nous n'avons pas le temps ?

-Je vous tiendrais au courant, ne vous inquiétez pas. Leur dit Gaël. La gazette se fait l'écho des mouvements de mangemorts, nous sommes juste à coté de votre pays, nous sommes donc une proie. Nos aurores surveillent, ayez confiance. Et puis, vous êtes dans un coin paumé de la France, ils ne penseront pas à venir ici. N'utilisez pas de magie et ne vous faites pas remarquer, et vous ne serez pas ennuyé.!

Draco se calma petit à petit, jamais Harry ne l'avait vu si vulnérable. Dans le regard d'Antoine brillait l'inquiétude, dans celui de Gaël, la peur, mais Harry n'aurait su dire de quelle peur il s'agissait. Peur des mangemorts, de Voldemort ? Peur pour eux ? Peur de ne pas pouvoir les aider ?

-Bon, changeons de sujet ! S'écria Antoine en les faisant sursauter. Vous vouliez un tatouage ?

Harry et Draco se regardèrent un long moment, avant de se sourire.

-Oui ! Dit Harry. Je veux, heu, ben je ne sais pas bien.

-Un sorcier ne choisit pas son tatouage, c'est son ou ses tatouages qui le choisissent. Venez dans l'arrière boutique, vous pourrez ainsi, feuilleter la gazette en attendant. Les invita Gaël.

Antoine les suivit et s'installa dans un fauteuil en cuir noir, il prit un journal sorcier et le feuilleta dans le but de découvrir des choses pour d'aider ses nouveaux petiots. Gaël s'assit sur un tabouret en face d'un siège de dentiste et Harry le suivit, pour s'installer sur la chaise de la torture. Draco imita Antoine et s'installa sur un canapé élimé avant de fouiller dans le tas de journaux.

-Bon, Harry, voilà comment ça marche. Je ne sais absolument pas où va se faire le tatouage, ce sera à toi de me dire où tu sens que ça chatouille. Je vais te lancer un sort qui va fouiller ton cœur et ton âme pour en ressortir, eh bien, tes désirs, tes envies, tes possibilités. Car il peut y avoir un ou plusieurs tatouages, grands, petits, sur ton dos, tes bras,… En fait, le sort va dessiner les contours et ensuite, avec ma baguette, je devrais insister sur ces contours et mettre les couleurs, ainsi que la vie dans ton tatou. Ce sera légèrement douloureux. Bien sur, il pourra voyager sur ton corps, mais il reviendra régulièrement à sa place initiale. Est ce clair ?

-Oui. Vas y.

-Revelatum disegno corpus ! Dit Gaël en remuant sa baguette devant le Cœur d'Harry.

Draco n'avait perdu de vue aucun geste de l'homme, serrant sa baguette dans sa poche, prêt à lancer un sort si l'homme s'avisait de faire du mal à Harry.

Mais Harry ne semblait pas souffrir, au contraire, il se retenait d'éclater de rire. La magie coulait dans son corps comme un bon chocolat chaud quand on a froid et certaines parties de son épiderme commençaient à la chatouiller furieusement. Il éclata de rire, à la plus grande consternation de Draco et gigota nerveusement sur le siège. Puis tout s'arrêta d'un coup. Harry se releva, essuya une larme au coin de son œil et enleva son t-shirt, sous le grognement désapprobateur de Draco.

-Oh, ça va, hein ! Lui lâcha Harry en le regardant froidement.

Draco bouda en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine et Gaël éclata de rire.

-T'inquiète pas Draco, je suis hétéro et fiancé à une jolie demoiselle ! Leur dit ce dernier.

Il examina alors convenablement Harry. Celui ci lui montrait son dos, son épaule gauche et une partie de son torse gauche aussi.

-Le cœur. Ne put se retenir de dire le tatoueur.

Il regarda plus précisément et traça même de son doigt le contour exact des dessins.

-Un dragon sur ton épaule et ton cœur, comme s'il te protégeait d'une attaque, comme s'il protégeait ton cœur, et un serpent enlaçant un lion sur ton omoplate droite, marquant ton appartenance à ses 2 entités. Car le lion et le serpent ne se protègent pas l'un l'autre, ils se complètent pour protéger ta vie. Tu es ce lion et ce serpent, et je suppose que Draco est le dragon qui protège ton cœur.

Harry rougit, Draco rosi, mais ils souriaient en se regardant.

-Ah, encore un autre ! Jamais 2 sans 3 ! Sur tes reins, de l'elfique ancien, attend je vais chercher mon dictionnaire.

Il revint quelques instant plus tard, un gros grimoire poussiéreux dans les mains, et la tête plongée dedans.

-Alors, le premier signe veut dire courage, le second veut dire force et le troisième persévérance. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre la main sur les 2 derniers. Ah, le dernier c'est amour, mais le quatrième, nom de nom, où est-il !

-Chaque signe veut dire un mot ? Demanda curieusement Harry.

-Pas toujours. Lui répondit évasivement Gaël. Ca dépend du mot. Les mots de bases n'ont qu'un signe, les autres peuvent en posséder jusqu'à 3 signes pour dire un seul mot. Style maman n'aura qu'un signe, mais marraine en aura 3. Parce que c'est traduit par 'personne qui remplace la maman'. Tu enlèves le 'qui' et le 'la' qui sont sous-entendu et tu as tes 3 signes. Des fois tu peux en avoir plus, mais c'est si tu es vraiment bon. Style, remplace, il peut avoir 1 ou 2 signes. Car 'remplace' peut être expliquer par 'mit à la place de'. Je ne trouve toujours pas !

-Peut être qu'il faut chercher dans la lignée des mots déjà traduits ? Proposa Draco.

-Oui, pourquoi pas. Répondit Harry. Nous avons donc : courage, force, persévérance et amour. Ben, je vois pas trop !

-Pouvoir ? Proposa Antoine.

Gaël chercha frénétiquement dans le livre.

-Bingo ! Tu as le pouvoir jeune Potter !

-Ca je commence à le savoir ! Ronchonna Harry.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher de sourire devant la mine outrée de son petit ami.

-Bon, allons y. S'exclama Gaël. La partie la plus douloureuse pour toi, mais la plus amusante pour moi !

-Sadique ! Rigola Antoine.

Gaël ne répondit pas et se concentra sur Harry, la langue sortie, le front plissé, la baguette à la main. Doucement, des éclairs sortirent de la baguette et s'enfoncèrent dans la peau d'Harry. Gaël avait décidé commencer par le dos, et de finir par le torse. Draco se leva et vint se placer à coté d'Harry pour observer le dessin se former. Le contour du tatouage se fit plus précis, Harry serrait les dents, le front du tatoueur devenait moite, et le blond commençait à paniquer. Il n'avait jamais très bien supporté la douleur, il allait être ridicule devant les autres.

Les étincelles commencèrent à se colorer et le lion prit des couleurs. Etonnamment, il ne fut pas rouge et or, gryffondor, mais la crinière noire et le pelage argenté. L'animal resplendissait, il ressemblait vraiment au roi de la savane, brillant, imposant. Quand ce fut au tour du serpent, Draco failli tomber par terre, rouge strié d'or, telles étaient les couleurs du reptile. Puis le serpentard se mit à rire, mais un fou rire inexplicable.

-Qu'est ce que tu as encore ? Demanda Harry.

Mais Draco fut incapable de répondre, il montrait le dos d'Harry et repartait à rire comme un fou.

-Quoi ? C'est pas beau ? Paniqua soudainement le brun.

Antoine qui avait été intrigué, s'était approché et il regardait Draco, puis le tatouage en fronçant les sourcils. Il répondit à la place du blond.

-Bien sur que c'est beau, je n'ai jamais vu un lion si majestueux. Bon, les couleurs sont un peu spéciales.

Draco s'écroula de rire.

-Qu'est ce qu'elles ont les couleurs ? Demanda Harry.

-Ben, un lion noir et argenté, c'est peu commun. Répondit Gaël.

-Oh, je vois ! Sourit Harry. Et ça te fais rire? Gros malin !

Draco mit 5 bonnes minutes à se ravoir, et quand il s'approcha du brun pour voir le travail accomplit, Gaël finissait les lettres elfiques, multicolores et brillantes.

-Bon, je te laisse 10 minutes pour que tu puisses t'en remettre. Car pour le devant, tu vas devoir t'appuyer sur ton dos. Ne t'inquiète pas, la douleur devrait passer rapidement, les tatouages magiques cicatrisent très vite. Vas te coucher sur le divan. A nous deux, Draco.

Dire que Draco était plus blanc que blanc était un euphémisme, dire qu'il paniquait, une constatation inutile. Dire qu'Harry ne savait pas s'il devait rire de lui ou l'aider, était la question du jour ! Finalement, le brun fit son gryffondor, il prit la main du blond et l'aida à s'asseoir, il ne le lâcha qu'une fois celui ci parfaitement détendu, car il ne pouvait le toucher pendant l'incantation.

Gaël recommença le procédé comme avec Harry, et Draco ne réagit pas pendant un long moment, puis finalement un mince sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Et bien, tu n'auras pas grand chose toi !

Seul un ange s'était dessiné sur son omoplate gauche, et après perfectionnement, il s'agissait d'un petit garçon aux yeux verts et aux cheveux noirs, avec de grandes ailes de plumes blanches et un pagne rouge. Harry en avait les larmes aux yeux, d'ailleurs, il se jeta dans les bras du blond et lui roula un patin monumental sous les yeux ébahit d'Antoine.

-Je suis désolé. S'excusa Harry, rouge de honte, après s'être détaché de son amoureux.

Draco planait littéralement, Gaël rigolait comme un bossu et Antoine ne savait plus où se mettre. Pas que l'homosexualité le gênait, en fait si, ça le gênait un peu, il ne savait pas comment se comporter face à ça. Mais devant la preuve des dessins, il se dit que leur amour devait être réel et profond, et que lui avait surmonté trop difficilement la perte du sien, pour se permettre de leur en vouloir de s'aimer. Il détourna pudiquement le regard, mais ne se permit aucune réflexion.

-Bon, à nous Harry, il faut finir ton dragon avant qu'il ne s'efface.

Harry s'installa et Draco prit place à coté de lui.

-Pourquoi avant qu'il ne s'efface ? Demanda le blond.

-Parce que des gens n'acceptent pas leur tatouage, soit qu'ils n'ont pas assez d'argent ou pour des raisons que j'ignore. Dans ces cas la, je ne fini pas le dessin et au bout de 2 heures, celui ci s'efface. Ainsi, le sorcier a toujours le choix.

Ensuite, il se concentra totalement sur Harry et le dragon prit forme, une énorme bête bleue et argentée au regard de glace, ses ailes déployées étaient d'une couleur inconnue aux garçons.

-Ca veut dire qu'elles changeront de couleur avec le mouvement. Expliqua Gaël.

Lorsqu'il fut fini, Harry dut se retourner et Gaël lança des sorts aux autres tatouages. Un pour conserver la couleur, un pour parfaire la cicatrisation, et un pour animer éternellement ou du moins, jusqu'à la mort du tatoué, les tatouages. Même les lettres elfiques bougeaient, elles changeaient de place pour former des phrases différentes selon les évènements. Ensuite, il fit la même chose à Draco, pour revenir finir le dragon, car il y avait un temps de séchage à respecter.

Ils passèrent dans la boutique et payèrent leur achat avant de partir.

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent chez eux, il était déjà 6 heure du soir, ils décidèrent de prendre une douche avant de manger, car magasiner et se faire tatouer, faisait transpirer. Draco décida de faire baver Harry, il mit un des nouveaux jeans bleu foncé très moulant et une chemise blanche très près du corps et laissa les premier boutons libres, ses cheveux sans gel et embrouillé comme au petit matin et le tour était joué.

Lorsqu'il le vit Harry resta littéralement pétrifié.

-Tu vas sortir comme ça ? Demanda le brun d'une petite voix.

-Oui, pourquoi ? Ca ne te plait pas ?

-Si, si, c'est juste que, heu, tu vas vraiment sortir comme ça ?

Draco fut attendrit par le trouble du brun, et décida de jouer aux amoureux transis.

-Si tu veux Harry, je vais me changer ? Dit-il d'une petite voix.

-Non, non ! Tu es magnifique comme ça, c'est juste que, heu, tu vas te faire draguer par tout le monde !

-Et bien, on n'a qu'à leur dire qu'on est ensemble, et ils se tiendront éloigné.

-Ouais et peut être même de trop ! Tu crois pas que..

-Non, autant leur dire maintenant, nous ne sommes pas attachés et eux ne nous connaissent pas encore. Au moins s'ils décident de s'éloigner, nous ne serons pas trop déçus, et s'ils s'étaient fait des idées, et bien, elles n'auront pas fait long feu ! S'il te plait Harry, je ne veux pas avoir à me cacher ou à jouer un rôle ici !

Harry réfléchit un long moment, Draco en profita pour le prendre dans ses bras et plonger sa tête dans le cou de son gryffondor. Instinctivement, les bras du brun enlacèrent la taille du blond et le serra davantage contre lui.

-C'est bon, autant jouer franc jeu directement. Accorda finalement Harry.

Draco sourit et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils ne sortaient pas ensemble depuis une journée et déjà, ils avaient résolu certaines questions essentielles. Ils savaient qu'ils étaient aimés par l'autre et que quelque chose de fort les liait, ils avaient confiance l'un dans l'autre et surtout, ils avaient décidé d'assumer. C'est vrai qu'il est plus facile d'assumer dans un endroit où très peu de gens vous connaissent, mais c'est déjà un début.

Draco ne voulait plus détacher ses lèvres de celles d'Harry, il était accro à cette bouche si douce, à cette langue agile, à ce goût délicieux, en fait, si ce n'était par manque d'air ou besoin divers, il pensait être capable de ne jamais quitter cette antre.

Harry arrêta doucement le baiser et regarda l'heure, puis voyant qu'ils avaient le temps, il attira son compagnon sur le canapé, sur ses genoux plus précisément, et ils recommencèrent la séance de bécotage.

20h15 arriva rapidement et ils partirent pour le cinéma où les attendait la première épreuve. Draco avait attrapé la main d'Harry et il ne la lâcha pas du trajet. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent en vue du groupe de jeunes, Harry respira un grand coup et regarda une dernière fois son petit ami avant d'avancer. Greg fut le premier à les voir, le premier à remarquer, mais aussi le premier à sourire.

-Je savais que les Anglais avaient des mœurs bizarres ! Lâcha t'il en rigolant. Vous auriez pu nous le dire hier !

-C'est récent. Murmura Harry.

-Ah, ben félicitation au nouveau couple. Et voilà, me revoilà le seul célibataire ! S'écria Greg.

Ils saluèrent les autres calmement, seule Adrienne derrière son comptoir eu un sourire un peu forcé.

-Vous inquiétez pas, les rassura Julien, c'est juste le temps qu'elle s'habitue au fait que le beau blond ne sera jamais à elle !

Draco sourit de soulagement et Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'être légèrement jaloux, mais le serpentard serra plus fortement sa main et il se calma. Les autres rigolèrent, Chris semblait soulagé d'un poids mais Xavier paraissait gêné par quelque chose.

-Vous savez que ce film dure plus de trois heures ? Leur demanda Céline. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il y aura une pause !

Ils reprirent les même places que la dernière fois dans le cinéma et Draco profita de l'obscurité des publicités pour embrasser Harry. Personne n'en fut ennuyé puisque le couple à coté d'eux faisait de même et que la salle n'était pas particulièrement remplie.

Et le film commença. Harry se blottit contre Draco, qui s'installait confortablement pour les 3 heures qui allaient suivre.

Quelques heures plus tard, c'est subjugué qu'ils sortirent du cinéma. Harry voulait devenir pilote de chasse et Draco marines, quoique qu'avec certaines réserves pour le métier de marin ! Chris proposa une nouvelle fois d'aller boire un verre et Harry accepta avant que Draco n'ait pu ouvrir la bouche.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit café, tenu par une jeune serveuse.

-Alors les gosses, qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

-Comme d'hab, sœurette ! Répondit Julien. Et même pour nos anglais !

-Qu'est ce que vous commander d'habitude ? Demanda Draco.

-Rien de bien méchant, ne t'inquiète pas. Répondit Pierre. Sa sœur nous surveille et rapporte tout à sa mère, qui dit tout aux nôtres ! Donc, les filles du coca light et les mecs, une petite Jupiler, sauf Xa, qui fait attention à sa ligne et qui prend un Perrier citron !

Ledit Xa, tiqua et reporta son attention sur le bar. Inconsciemment, Harry fredonna la chanson du film pendant que Céline faisait de même avec celle du film d'hier. Lorsqu'ils s'en redirent compte, ils éclatèrent de rire, sous les regards étonnés de leurs camarades.

-Qu'est ce que vous avez ? Demanda Anna.

-Et bien, tenta de parler Céline, il semblerait que Harry et moi soyons des inconditionnels des musiques de film, ultra romantique.

Ils éclatèrent à nouveau de rire, mais les autres n'avaient toujours pas compris.

-C'est quoi le groupe d'hier ? Demanda Harry, après s'être remit de sa mini crise.

-Aerosmith, I don't want to miss a thing. C'est trop beau! Et aujourd'hui c'est Faith Hill, There you'll be. Si tu veux, je pourrais t'apporter les cd, je les ai à la maison.

-Oui, ce serait gentil. Répondit Harry.

-Bien, où es-tu demain vers 10 heure ? Demanda la blonde.

Harry réfléchit un peu avant de répondre.

-Sur la plage ou dans l'appart, ça dépendra du monde qu'il y a eu sur la plage aujourd'hui.

-Bien, je passerais à ce moment la.

-Harry, n'oublie pas que demain les électriciens vont venir mettre du courant. Lui rappela Draco.

-Oui, mais ça ne nous changera pas beaucoup. Antoine et René seront la pour superviser tout.

Ils discutèrent encore un peu avec les autres puis les quittèrent, extrêmement fatigué aux alentour de minuit.

Harry entoura la taille de Draco directement après être sorti du café, et celui ci ne pu empêcher un sourire de pure satisfaction venir étendre ses traits.

-J'ai adoré ce film, lâcha Draco au bout d'un moment, mais il faudra que je me renseigne sur la seconde guerre mondiale des moldus.

-Cela correspond à Grindewald chez nous ?

-Oui. Mais tu l'aurais su si tu avais écouté les cours de Binns !

-Pfft, tu te moques de moi ! Comme si tu écoutais à ses cours, toi !

-J'écoutais ! Je n'avais pas trop le choix, si j'avais le malheur d'avoir de mauvais points quelque part, c'était punition et privation de quelque chose.

-Hum, moi ça va ! Personne ne s'est jamais soucié de mes points ! Ouais, sauf peut être madame Weasley.

-Elle avait pas assez avec ses gosses ? Elle devait en plus s'occuper de toi !

-Je l'adore et elle aussi, tu sais, c'est un peu comme ma deuxième mère, et elle me considère comme son fils. Ils me manquent, tu sais.

-Les Weasley ?

-Oui. Ron et Hermione surtout, et puis les blagues des jumeaux, les remarques de Ginny, l'affection de Molly et les folies moldues de monsieur Weasley.

-Bref, tes amis te manquent ! Grogna Draco.

-Ne râle pas ! Je suis bien avec toi, plus que tu ne le crois. Mais je ne suis pas partit à cause d'eux. Eux, ils voulaient m'emmener avec eux, il y quelques années que les Weasley veulent m'adopter, mais Dumbledore n'a jamais voulu. Les Weasley et Hermione sont ma famille, si pas de sang, de cœur, mais ..

-Dumbledore ne veut pas. Fini Draco. Pourquoi décide t'il de ta vie ? Ce n'est que le directeur de ton école, pas le Premier ministre ?

-Je ne sais pas, peut être parce qu'il est le sorcier le plus puissant, peut être parce qu'il est considéré comme sage, peut être parce que mes parents m'ont confié à lui. Je l'ignore et ça m'énerve ! Les seuls qui auraient pu décider pour moi sont Sirius et le professeur Lupin, mon parrain est mort et Remus est seulement considéré comme un loup-garou.

-Donc c'était vrai !

-Oui, Snape a bien dit la vérité, ce bâtard !

-Eh, respect pour mon parrain ! Est-ce que j'insulte le tien ?

-Respect aux morts, et mon parrain n'était pas un mangemort !

-Oui, mais bon, il a des circonstances atténuantes !

-Et pour être injuste avec moi, il en a ? Pour avoir détruit mon parrain pendant 1 an, il en a ? Pour avoir empêché Remus de travailler, il en a ? S'énerva Harry.

-Harry, n'en parlons plus s'il te plait. Je ne veux pas me disputer avec toi, il a ses torts, c'est vrai, mais…

-C'est bon, laisse tomber ! Lâcha Harry d'un ton las. Il me pourrit mes années scolaires, il ne me pourrira pas mes vacances.

-Ah, voilà qui est mieux ! Parce que j'avais envie de, hum, petits câlins ce soir ?

-Je ne suis pas prêt…..

-Non ! Je sais, j'attendrais, je te le promets. Mais tu as du remarquer que je suis quelqu'un de sensuel. J'ai toujours besoin de te toucher, de t'embrasser, mais c'est gentil, hein !

-Ca ne me dérange pas du tout, tant que tu t'arrêtes à temps !

Ils étaient arrivé à destination et se dépêchèrent de se mettre au lit. Comme promit, Draco se jeta sur Harry et le brun ne réussit qu'à lui échapper une heure plus tard en s'endormant sous les caresses et les baisers exquis de son petit ami !

**Voilà.! Je savais pas trop comment finir ce chapitre ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ?**


	9. Et la lumiere fut!

**Ola !**

**Bonjour tout le monde !! Je suis désolé pour le retard mais j'étais fort occupée et je vous écris ce chapitre car je viens de finir mes examens. Par contre, la suite mettra aussi du temps à venir, alors excusez-moi ! Sachez juste que je n'abandonne pas mes fics ! Bon, vite les reviews maintenant !**

**Artémis, Fairylight pan, Crazysnape, Gaëlle Gryffondor, Miss Faust, Céline s., Eowyn Malefoy, Artoung, Vif d'or, Vert émeraude, Miss Elie :** Ben merci et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Ziboux et ciao !

**Minerve : **Dans le mien aussi, ils sont trop beaux ! Le lion est de taille moyenne, ni trop grand, ni trop petit ! Je sais que ça t'aide pas beaucoup mais je saurai pas t'expliquer. Mais ils pourront encore se déshabiller devant les autres, un tatouage magique ne bouge pas si son proprio lui dit de pas bouger ! Merci et Ziboux !

**Yue-kero :** Le lemon se fera attendre ! Je ne sais plus qui m'a dit que ça faisait du bien une fic dans laquelle ils ne se sautaient pas comme des lapins à tout les chapitres et j'ai bien l'intention de faire durer l'attente. Pour les autres fics, tu auras vu, depuis le temps, que « quelqu'un de nouveau » est fini, par contre je continue « Pour l'amour d'Harry » même si je mets du temps à poster les suites, et je m'en excuse à chaque chapitre ! Je n'abandonne aucune de mes fics ! Merci beaucoup et ciao !

**Ddy :** Tu ne m'embête pas avec ta vie ! Si je te pose la question c'est que ça m'intéresse, sinon, je ne la poserais pas ! Notre Ryry ne se fout pas de Dray mais il est plus timide et réservé, surtout qu'il n'a jamais eu de relation aussi poussée, il est encore fort introverti, mais ne t'inquiète pas, dans la suite ça s'arrangera ! Merci et gros Ziboux !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Faut pas seulement avoir l'age mais aussi les sous ! Moi j'ai économisé pour me faire mes tatous et au moment ou j'avais assez de tunes j'ai du payer une facture et plus de sous ! Depuis j'essaye encore d'économiser mais c'est dur ! Moi aussi j'ai hâte de retrouver Ron surtout, j'ai bien envie de lui faire faire une super réaction disproportionnée ! Merci et Gros Ziboux !

**Dray the piti Dragoon:** Ben oui que ça va aller plus loin mais pas maintenant! Je fais durer le suspens ! Merci et Ciao !

**Chapitre 9 : Et la lumière fut !**

Bip

Biip

BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIPPPPPPPPPPP

_C'est bon vieille commère ! Des fois, j'ai l'impression que cette montre est ensorcelée pour m'énerver. Idiot, bien sur que cette montre est ensorcelée, c'est une montre magique !_

Après ces pensées très philosophiques, Draco tenta de réveiller Harry. Ledit Harry refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

-On est fatigué ce matin mon petit griffon ? Demanda Draco d'une voix taquine. Que pourrais-je bien faire pour te réveiller ? Un strip tease?

Les joues du brun se colorèrent de rouge alors même que ses yeux restaient clos.

-Hum, te verser un seau d'eau froide sur la tête ?

Les lèvres d'Harry se retroussèrent en une moue boudeuse que Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'embrasser rapidement. Lorsqu'il se releva, un mini sourire tentait de pointer le bout de son nez sur le visage du survivant.

-Non, tu n'apprécierais pas l'eau ! Admis philosophiquement le serpentard. L'odeur d'un bon café, peut être ? Oui, j'y vais !

Et Draco se leva pour aller préparer le petit déjeuner. Harry papillonna des yeux, puis réalisa quelque chose. Les mots : Draco et cuisine, ne faisaient pas encore partie du vocabulaire du serpentard.

-**Dracoooooooooooooooooooo** ! Ne touche pas à cette cuisinière ! Hurla Harry en se précipitant dans la pièce.

Ledit Draco se trouvait présentement, le percolateur dans la main, à l'envers et le café en poudre dans l'autre main. Il haussa un sourcil moqueur en direction du gryffondor et ne dit rien lorsque celui ci lui prit tout des mains. Il se contenta de partir s'habiller. Harry prépara rapidement le déjeuner et s'assit lorsque Draco arriva.

-J'aurai préféré le strip-tease ! Lâcha Harry au bout d'un moment.

Pour toute réponse, Draco s'étouffa avec son café et prit une jolie teinte rouge qui mit du temps à partir. Harry ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler, ce qui fâcha le blond. Et donc pour se faire pardonner, le brun attira son petit ami sur ses genoux et se fit absoudre de la plus douce des façons. Mais bien sur toutes les meilleurs choses ont une fin et Draco le rappela à l'ordre.

-Harry.

Un autre baiser.

-Harry, non.

Un autre baiser.

-Mon amour, stop.

Et là, Harry stoppa net, Mais non pas parce qu'il lui avait été demandé.

_Mon amour ? Il a dit : Mon amour ? Je suis son amour ? Oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu, oh mon dieu ! Mais arrête idiot ! T'es même pas croyant ! Qu'est ce que je dois faire ? Qu'est ce que je dois dire ? Hermioneuuuuu ! Bon, respire calmement, ralentis mon cœur, mais tu vas ralentir oui ! Et pourquoi sa main est justement sur mon cœur ? Et ses yeux, pourquoi il est inquiet ? Pourquoi il mord ses lèvres ? Souris Potter ! Il stress parce qu'il a dit Mon amour ?Oh, non ne t'en fais pas mon ange ! Si tu lui disais à haute voix, ce serait peut être mieux ?_ _Non ? Si !_

-Tu….tu….tu….

_Oh génial voilà que tu te prends pour un téléphone ! Remarque ça pourrait aussi être un klaxon d'auto dans un embouteillage. Et l'autre qui continue de stresser ! Merde Harry, réagis bon sang !_

-Merci. Fini par lâcher le gryffondor dans un souffle, accompagné d'un mini sourire qui fit fondre le serpentard.

-Je suis désolé Harry, je n'aurais pas dû. Je me rends compte qu'on va beaucoup trop vite, je sais….

-Stop ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est juste que ça me touche beaucoup. Et puis, personne ne m'a jamais appelé mon amour. Je veux dire, avec toi j'expérimente plein de nouvelles choses très, enfin, merveilleuses.

Alors qu'il baissait son visage rouge de honte, Harry sentit Draco lui relever rapidement et poser ses lèvres sur les siennes avec douceur et….. Amour.

-Il n'empêche, dit Draco après avoir mit fin au baiser, qu'il faut quand même se dépêcher et que tu dois encore t'habiller.

-Oui, chef ! Mais je veux encore un bisou. Demanda Harry d'une petite voix.

Et Draco se dépêcha d'accéder à sa requête. Aussitôt fini, le blond se leva pour empêcher toute tentative de la part de son petit ami, décidément bien câlin ce matin, et celui ci fila vers la salle de bain.

La plage était déserte et la marée avait apporté son lot de crasse. Il faisait frais mais le ciel était dégagé et promettait aux baigneurs une belle journée. D'ailleurs Draco pestait dans ses dents.

-Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Demanda Harry, étonné du changement d'humeur de son copain.

-Il y a que ça va être une super belle journée et qu'on va être coincé à l'appart ! J'en ai marre d'avoir la plage juste en face et de ne pas pouvoir y aller !

-Je sais, moi aussi. Mais on a pas assez de tunes pour se le permettre.

-Et ça aussi ça m'énerve, et je suis poli, j'ai jamais manqué de fric dans ma vie ! Et regarde où on en est !

-Avant tu étais aussi un petit con prétentieux.

-Mais plein de fric !

-Avant tu étais le parfait petit serpentard adepte de magie noir.

-Mais riche !

-Avant tu étais le jouet de ton père.

-Mais riche !

-Avant nous étions ennemis.

-Mais….

-Et tu préférerais être mon ennemi ou mon petit ami ?

-Heu, ben, finalement, l'appart est quand même pas mal quand on y pense.

Harry l'enlaça tendrement, tout en l'embrassant.

-Bien, dit le gryffondor, je suis content que tu aies changé d'avis.

-Si tu me prends par les sentiments toi aussi ! Fit semblant de bouder Draco.

Il fut remercié une seconde fois par un baiser, ce qui ne lui déplu pas et ensuite, à contre cœur, ils se remirent au travail. A 9 heure, Antoine passa leur dire bonjour et il leur expliqua le déroulement de la journée.

-Et bien voilà les petiots, René ne devrais pas tarder et les gars de l'électricité arrivent vers 10 heure. Comme vous avez bien travaillez, ils iront très vite, surtout que je les ai prévenus de tout.

-C'est à dire ? Le coupa Harry.

-Bien, qu'il y avait du boulot et que des gens vivaient déjà dedans et que donc ils n'avaient qu'une journée pour tout faire.

Apres l'acquiescement des 2 garçons, l'homme continua.

-Donc nous allons placer les fils et le compteur, vous, vous devrez déblayer les crasses et mettre toutes les lampes dans l'appartement et des ampoules nues dans le magasin. Il n'a pas encore de vitre, cela ne sert à rien. A propos, le vitrier viendra dans 2 jours, il changera même les vitres de l'appartement mais là vous devrez l'aider à transporter sont matériel. Prenez votre temps pour la plage, ensuite vous ferez comme d'habitude et vous ne recommencerez à travailler qu'à 15 heure, plus tôt ne sert à rien, à la seule différence que je préfèrerais que vous restiez en dehors de la maison. C'est ok ?

-Oui, merci. Répondit Draco.

A la stupéfaction d'Harry, et d'ailleurs, dés qu'Antoine les eu quitté, il décida de savoir pourquoi.

-Pourquoi as-tu dit merci ?

-Je sais pas, il est sympa finalement le vieux. Et puis, je sais pas, j'ai pas le droit d'être poli ?

-Draco ?

Celui ci lui fit un regard coquin. Harry fronça les sourcils.

-D'accord ! S'exclama le blond. J'ai le beau brun et la plage !

Harry éclata de rire, ce qui ne plu pas à Draco.

-Harry!

-HA ha ha ha….

-Harry!

-HI hi hi hi….

-Potter!

-Ho ho ho ho…

-T'as intérêt à courir!

S'en suivit une course folle sous les yeux amusés de René, qui failli s'étrangler quand le blond plaqua le brun sur le sable et le retourna pour lui rouler une pelle monumentale.

Lorsque Draco décida que la punition avait assez durée, il se leva et reprit son travail en ignorant Harry, qui restait assis, un sourire niais sur le visage. Mais cet état d'euphorie ne tint pas et la dure réalité de la vie rattrapa le gryffondor qui se remit aussi à la tâche !

Ce fut Céline qui les interrompis, elle arriva à 10h10 et se précipita vers Harry, sous le regard assassin de Draco.

-Harry !!

-Hey Céline, comment vas-tu ?

-Bien depuis hier soir ! Et toi ? Pas trop fatigué ? Y'a combien de temps que vous travaillez ?

-Heu, je vais bien, je suis pas trop fatigué et nous travaillons depuis 6 heure du matin. C'est juste ?

-Parfait !

Ils rigolèrent légèrement et Céline sorti les pochettes de sa poche.

-Voilà les 2 cd promis. Je les veux pas tout de suite mais essaye de ne pas partir avec en Angleterre. Si tu les aimes de trop, je peux demander à Xa de les graver.

-C'est quoi les graver ?

-Les copier sur un cd vierge.

-Ah, ok, je te dirais quoi quand je les aurais écoutés.

C'est à ce moment là que Draco décida qu'ils parlaient depuis bien trop longtemps, et qu'il vint les rejoindre.

-Bonjour Céline. Dit-il doucereusement.

Céline ne comprit pas le ton et lui répondit chaleureusement, mais Harry lui, n'apprécia pas et il le fit comprendre à son petit ami. S'en suivit une longue série de regard noir, ce qui mit la jeune fille très mal à l'aise. Draco rendit finalement les armes, il voulait passer un bon après midi. C'est alors que cela lui fit tilt.

-Que faites-vous cet après midi ? Demanda t'il à Céline.

Celle ci, trop heureuse du changement d'humeur, répondit de bon cœur.

-Et bien, les garçons sont à Bordeaux pour un tournoi de foot, donc nous allons au centre commercial entre filles. Et vous ?

-Nous travaillons non-stop sur la maison aujourd'hui ! Répondit rapidement Draco.

-Oh dommage, les plaignit la Française, en fait nous avions hésité entre les soldes et la plage.

-Moi j'aurai choisit les soldes, répondit Draco, surtout que quand nous y sommes allés, il y avait un monde fou !

-Ben oui, voilà, donc nous irons faire les soldes. Bon, je vais vous laisser, ce soir on traîne sur la place, on ira peut être au bowling, ça vous dit ?

-Je ne crois pas ! Répondit encore Draco. Avec la journée que nous allons avoir, je ne pense pas que nous serons de bons compagnons. A demain peut être ?

-Oui, à demain.

Céline leur fit la bise et partit. Harry se tourna alors vers Draco pour le voir arborer un immense sourire.

-Draco Lucius Malfoy, tu es un monstre hypocrite et sans cœur !

Draco perdit instantanément sa mine réjouie et la remplaça par un regard triste.

-Mais non, c'est justement parce que mon petit cœur veut un peu de solitude avec toi que j'ai fait ça. Ils nous ont gâché notre premier jour à la plage, ils ne nous gâcheront pas le second !

-Ce que tu peux être asocial !

-Ah non, ça c'est pas vrai !

Draco se rapprocha alors dangereusement d'Harry et passa ses bras autour du cou du gryffondor. Il joua un moment à nez-nez avec lui puis posa une multitude de baisers sur ses joues. Le gryffondor soupira de bien être.

-Tu vois pourquoi je veux être seul avec toi maintenant ? Demanda le serpentard d'une voix redoutablement basse.

-O..Ou…Oui. Réussit à articuler le brun. Mais sur la plage n'est ce pas ?

-Tout à fait, j'adore la crème solaire.

Harry avala difficilement sa salive, il était totalement sous le charme de son petit ami, totalement soumis à ces lèvres qui caressaient lentement son visage sans jamais toucher sa bouche, complètement mou dès que cette voix grave et sensuelle prononçait une parole tout contre son oreille. Jamais il n'avait ressentit autant de bonnes choses en si peu de temps. Il était heureux, amoureux, chanceux, passionné, plein de tendresse, et absolument mordu de ce blond aux yeux gris.

Draco était aux anges, il avait réussi à convaincre le griffon du bien fondé de son entreprise et celui ci semblait même plus que réceptif. Harry avait passé ses bras autour de la taille du blond et il le serrait à présent comme s'il allait s'enfuir. Mais celui ci ne voulait pas partir, bien au contraire, jamais il n'avait été mieux de toute sa vie. En fait, à chaque fois qu'il était dans les bras d'Harry, il était merveilleusement, parfaitement à sa place.

_Je me demande ce que ce sera quand nous ferons l'amour ? Est-ce que ce sera mieux ? Moins bien ? Est-ce que je préférerais l'avoir en moi ? Ou être en lui ? Mais il semble avoir si peur, peut être que je lui fasse mal ! Ne t'inquiète pas mon amour, nous irons à ton rythme. Et si jamais je ne sais pas me retenir, c'est moi qui aurais mal, pas toi ! Tu adoreras faire l'amour avec moi !_

Mais Harry brisa ce moment magique.

-Si nous voulons passer plus de temps sur la plage à bronzer, il faudrait que l'on s'y mette à fond.

-Oui, maintenant on ne s'arrête plus.

Ils travaillèrent non-stop pendant une heure et demie et finirent enfin la plage. Celle ci s'était remplie au fur et à mesure de baigneurs, et le soleil commençait déjà à bien chauffer au-dessus des têtes. Ils coururent rapidement jusqu'à l'appartement et saluèrent les hommes qui travaillaient, ils se changèrent et repartirent aussitôt. Antoine rigola de les voir si pressé, tandis que René détournait les yeux.

Le meilleur moment de la journée commença pour Draco : l'étalage de crème solaire. Harry prit bien son temps, sous les soupirs de bien être du blond. Cette fois ci, rouge de gêne, le griffon l'étala partout, même sur le torse et les jambes de son mec. Le blond jubilait et rendit la pareille à son masseur personnel. Ensuite ils se couchèrent sur le drap de plage, très près l'un de l'autre, et il ne fallut pas plus de 30 secondes pour que Harry attire Draco tout contre lui. Ce n'était pas idéal pour bronzer, mais ça l'était pour la sieste ! Draco nicha son nez dans le cou du brun et ils s'endormirent.

Ils se réveillèrent 2 heures plus tard, Draco pratiquement sur Harry. Le bras du blond passait en travers du torse du brun et une jambe avait réussi à s'infiltrer entre les jambes du griffon. Harry lui, avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Draco et le tenait serré contre lui, sa main flattant légèrement le coté du blond, tandis que la main de son bras libre était venue rejoindre la main de Draco qui se trouvait sur son torse, et ils avaient noué leurs doigts. Bref, le réveil fut aussi doux que le sommeil.

Harry embrassait tendrement le crane du blond et celui ci picorait délicatement le cou à sa portée. Ils n'avaient pas envie de bouger mais la chaleur et la proximité des corps les avaient rendus plus qu'humide, et la sueur dégoulinait à présent sur le drap, ce qui rendit Draco légèrement nauséeux.

-Un petit tour dans l'eau ? Proposa le blond.

-Un long tour dans l'eau ! Rigola Harry.

Ils se levèrent et se dirigèrent main dans la main jusqu'à l'étendue d'eau froide. Draco ne lâcha pas la main d'Harry même dans l'eau, bien au contraire, il la serra davantage. Il n'avait pas oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager, il n'avait pas oublié le moment de nostalgie suicidaire. Ils restèrent bien sûr là où Harry avait pied, bien que l'eau leur arrive aux épaules. Harry plongea sa tête dans l'eau, et le cœur de Draco cessa de battre jusqu'à ce que le griffon remonte à la surface. Il n'avait cessé de tirer sur la main du brun mais celui ci n'était pas remonté, bien au contraire, il avait pesé de tout son poids sur le bras.

-**Ne refais jamais ça **! Cria Draco.

-Refaire quoi ? Demanda Harry tout hébété.

-**J'ai cru que tu te noyais et je n'arrivais pas à te sortir de l'eau ! Tu ne sais pas nager alors ne t'immerge plus jamais** !

Harry souriait, ce qui énerva encore plus le blond.

-**Et qu'est ce qui te fais rire ?**

**-**Tu as eu peur pour moi ?

-Mais bien sur ! Répondit Draco, sidéré par la question. Tu…Je….C'est normal que j'ai eu peur pour toi, Harry ?

Pour toute réponse, Harry le prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement puis un peu plus fougueusement et lorsqu'ils se séparèrent pour respirer, Harry abordait toujours ce petit sourire satisfait.

-Merci mon ange d'avoir peur pour moi. Murmura t'il contre ses lèvres.

Draco ne sut rien dire, il ne put que sourire niaisement, amoureusement et se laisser embrasser encore et encore.

Mais la pause prit fin et arriva bientôt l'heure d'aller travailler. Ils se présentèrent devant Antoine à 14h55 précise et celui ci décida de jouer un peu avec eux.

-Soldat, Garde à vous !

Harry se raidit directement et se mit en position, Draco les regardait complètement à coté de la plaque. Finalement, devant autant d'incompréhension dans le regard du blond, le sérieux des 2 hommes déserta et ils commencèrent à rire. Ce qui vexa Draco, qui partit la tête haute rejoindre René. Mais celui ci ne le salua même pas et lui tourna le dos, feignant la concentration pour ne pas le voir. Draco resta sidéré, ainsi qu'Antoine et Harry qui avaient cessé immédiatement de rire. Le blond se tourna vers eux, le visage impassible, et là le survivant sut que le serpentard venait d'être blessé. Il voulut aller le consoler mais Draco s'esquiva et monta à l'étage pour placer les lampes.

-Vas-y mon grand. Dit Antoine calmement. Il a besoin de toi. Nous ne monterons pas, on a fini en haut. Je vais parler à René.

Harry hocha la tête et grimpa les escaliers à une vitesse affolante. Il trouva Draco debout au milieu de la pièce, les points crispé de rage. Le griffon ferma la porte et se dépêcha de prendre le serpentard dans ses bras. Mais bien sur la colère de Draco repoussa Harry avec violence. Le survivant n'abandonna pas et retourna le blond pour l'emprisonner dans ses bras. Il obligea la tête de Draco à venir se placer dans son cou et il bloqua ses bras dans son dos. Ainsi prisonnier, Draco pouvait se débattre sans s'enfuir. Mais il pouvait parler.

-**Lâche-moi. Putain Potter lâche moi je te dis**.

-Oh non je ne te lâcherais pas. Tu t'attendais à quoi ? A ce que tout le monde comprenne et soit heureux pour nous ? Il y a des homophobes partout, chez les moldus et les sorciers !

-Mais il m'a humilié !

-Et moi aussi par la même occasion. Ceux qui te font du mal me font du mal à présent. Et je ne te dirais pas que je ne suis pas en colère, mais que veux-tu faire ? Le torturer ? L'assassiner ? Il nous trouve anormal, ça n'est pas le premier, et ça ne sera pas le dernier. De toute façon on s'en fout de René ! Antoine ne dit rien, la bande de jeune ne dit rien et même Gaël ne dit rien, pour moi c'est tout ce qui compte. C'est pas comme si on était proche de lui et qu'on lui parlait de nos vies.

Draco plongea ses yeux dans ceux du brun, ils étaient brillant de larmes mais il refusait de les laisser couler. Harry lâcha ses mains et prit son visage en coupe.

-Je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal, mais contre les petits esprits, je ne peux rien faire. Juste t'aider à être plus fort qu'eux, juste te rassurer en te disant que je serais toujours la.

-C'est fou comme tu ressemble à un putain de prince charmant.

-Mais toi tu ne ressembles pas à une princesse, même si j'ai envie de te protéger.

-Tu viens de flatter ma virilité ?

-Hum, peut être.

-Pour quelqu'un qui ne sait pas faire de long discours, tu te débrouilles pas mal.

Harry lui répondit par un sourire que Draco se dépêcha d'effacer par un baiser. Il était trop tôt pour les « je t'aime » mais ce baiser en contenait une bonne dizaine.

C'est finalement de meilleure humeur qu'ils se mirent au travail, Draco plaçait toutes les lampes pendant qu'Harry ramassait toutes les crasses. Le griffon faisait d'incessant allés-retour avec la poubelle de dehors, et croisait donc Antoine à chaque fois. Celui ci l'arrêta pour lui parler.

-Comment va Draco ?

-Mieux, mais il est très fier et il vit ça comme une humiliation. Moi aussi d'ailleurs.

-Je suis désolé, j'ai parlé à René et il va se contenir mais je ne peux pas le faire changer d'avis.

-Non pas la peine de vous fâcher avec lui pour nous. Seulement Draco sera froid avec lui maintenant, ce ne sera pas volontaire, c'est un moyen de défense.

-Ne t'inquiète pas pitou ! Dis bien à Draco que je suis désolé, c'est tout. Ah, aussi, nous avons bientôt fini. Quand je vous appellerais, descendez et vérifiez bien qu'aucune ampoule ne soit à moitié mise. Soit elles sont bien installées, soit elles ne sont pas mises.

-Ok. Répondit Harry.

Et il se dépêcha de prévenir Draco. 15 minutes plus tard, Antoine les appela et ils descendirent rapidement rejoindre celui ci.

-Bon si ça n'explose pas, c'est que tout est bien fait. Dit un électricien.

Un autre tripota le compteur extérieur et enclencha l'électricité. Les ampoules du magasin s'allumèrent instantanément et rien n'explosa.

-Bien, voilà m'sieur Antoine, vous avez l'électricité.

-Merci messieurs. Venez au magasin que je vous offre à boire pendant que nous réglerons la facture.

Puis il se tourna vers les 2 garçons.

-Ca ira pour tout remettre en ordre ?

Harry fit oui de la tête alors que Draco était déjà rentré à l'appartement. Le survivant le retrouva assis à table.

-Toi aussi ton estomac commençait à se rappeler à ton bon souvenir ! Lâcha t'il en rigolant.

-Ben si tu compte qu'on a plus mangé depuis 6 heure ce matin et qu'il est 17h15, et que donc ça fait presque 10 heures qu'on a plus rien mangé, que je tremble plus de faim que de rage. Alors oui, j'ai faim.

Harry s'assit à coté de lui et commença à se faire un sandwiche.

-J'avais pas besoin d'autant de détails ! Dans une grosse heure maximum, on devrait avoir tout fini. Tu veux qu'on aille rejoindre les autres sur la place, pour nous changer les idées ?

-Non, je veux rester seul avec toi sur la plage, comme on avait dit ce matin. Répondit tristement Draco. Je ne suis pas d'humeur à voir du monde.

-Un petit cinéma rien que toi et moi ?

-Non, d'après Adrienne les films muets en noir et blanc ne sont pas des plus amusant, sauf les Charlots mais ce n'est pas cette semaine.

-D'accord, on ira voir les étoiles sur la plage en amoureux.

-Oui. Murmura Draco avant de mordre dans son pain.

Harry lui prit doucement la main et emmêla leurs doigts. Ils continuèrent à manger silencieusement sans se lâcher les mains.

Des qu'ils eurent fini de manger, ils se remirent au boulot. Une heure et demie plus tard, ils avaient fini. Harry avait voulu laver le sol de l'appartement à l'eau pour plus de sécurité et Draco n'avait pas râlé quand il avait dut ramasser seul les crasses du magasin. Ils décidèrent de partir directement sur la plage sans se laver car ils allaient revenir plein de sable, ce serai donc plus malin de se laver avant de se coucher. Muni de leur serviette de plage et de provisions ils s'installèrent juste ne face de leur appartement. La soirée était chaude et Draco ne tarda pas à somnoler contre le torse d'Harry.

-Hey mon ange, ne t'endors pas. Murmura Harry.

-Pourquoi ?

-J'ai pas envie de parler au vide.

-D'accord alors tient moi éveillé.

-Ah, ça c'est une bonne idée !

Harry roula sur Draco et commença à le butiner de baiser partout sur le visage, mais quand il passa sur la bouche rosée de son petit ami, celui ci ne le laissa pas partir. Débuta alors un long moment de gémissements et de soupirs. De loin, ils ressemblaient à une masse difforme, de près, leurs membres étaient si entrelacés qu'on parvenait difficilement à savoir qui était qui. Un moment donné, Harry descendit découvrir le cou pale et les yeux de Draco, rester grand ouvert, s'illuminèrent des étoiles qui n'étaient pas encore dans le ciel.

-Harry ?

-Hum. Répondit celui-ci quelque part entre la ligne de la mâchoire et le col du t-shirt.

-Parle-moi.

-De quoi ?

-Je sais pas, j'ai besoin d'entendre ta voix.

-Tu m'as demandé de te tenir éveillé pas de t'endormir ! S'exclama le survivant en se relevant.

Draco sourit devant la mine renfrognée du griffon.

-Je ne dormirai pas, promit-il en l'embrassant légèrement.

Harry roula sur le coté et Draco vint se nicher à nouveau dans ses bras.

-Je ne sais pas quoi te dire. Je n'ai pas envie de te mettre de mauvaise humeur en te parlant de ce regrettable incident.

-Tu choisis bien tes mots.

-Merci, et je n'ai pas envie de te parler de ma vie avec mes moldus, pas plus que je ne connaisse d'histoires.

-C'était quoi le truc d'Antoine qui vous a fait rire ?

-Oh, tu ne te souviens pas ? Dans le film Pearl Harbor, quand les soldats saluent un supérieur, ils se mettent au garde à vous.

-Ah oui ! Je m'en souviens. J'ai vraiment eu l'air con !

Harry pouffa.

-Non, non pas vraiment.

Draco lui tapa gentiment le bras. Harry resserra son étreinte et embrassa son crane.

-C'est pas grave, continua le griffon, tu peux pas devenir expert en moldus après si peu de temps. Moi-même je ne suis expert ni en moldus, ni en sorciers. Apprend moi des choses que les enfants de sorciers savent.

-Il y a des tas de choses : des rites, des croyances, des cérémonies,..

-Dis-moi des choses extraordinaires !

Draco réfléchit un long moment.

-Et bien certain sorcier peuvent porter des enfants.

-Non !?

-Si !

-Toi, tu pourrais ?

-Hum, oui je crois. Je n'ai eu aucune maladie grave, je n'ai pas eu de blessures au niveau de l'abdomen, je n'ai pas inhalé d'odeurs toxiques, je suis puissant et mon sang possède assez de magie. Donc oui, avec une potion adaptée, je devrais pouvoir.

-Si…Tu…Enfin….Nous…

-Harry cesse de bégayer et crache le morceau.

-Si nous sommes toujours ensemble à la fin de la guerre, tu vois, toujours en couple avec tout ce que ça implique. Tu le ferais ?

Harry avait été rouge de honte durant toute son explication et cette jolie teinte ne le quitta pas une fois la question posée. Mais le point positif fut que Draco arborait à présent la même couleur carmin et qu'il avait du mal à respirer.

-Et bien…..Je…..Enfin….Nous….Hum….Bien….Oh….Ben….

Ensuite un long silence s'installa, Draco réfléchissait tandis qu'Harry espérait.

_Faites qu'il dise oui ! Faites qu'il dise oui ! Je t'en prie Dray, dis oui ! Dis le que tu feras ça pour nous ! Je n'ai jamais imaginé la mère ou le père de mes enfants avant d'être avec toi ! Avec toi tout semble si simple, tout semble couler de source. Cela ne peut être que toi !_

_Mais il en a de ces questions lui ! Est-ce que je pourrais, non, voudrais porter son enfant ? Ben oui je crois. Et pourquoi pas lui après tout ? Hé pourquoi lui ? Il est déjà le survivant, celui qui affronte le mal régulièrement, laissez moi être le premier homme enceint depuis plus de 60 ans ! Arg !! Bon, on respire et on réfléchit. Est-ce que je l'aime ? Oui, et pas qu'un peu ! Est-ce que je me vois finir ma vie avec lui ? Ben oui, je crois. Est-ce que j'aimerais avoir des enfants avec lui ? ………Oh oui, un petit blond aux cheveux indomptables. Est-ce que je veux lui donner cet enfant moi-même ? Le porter 9 mois dans mon ventre ? Le sentir bouger en moi ?………Oh putain oui, je le ferais pour Harry, pour nous deux !_

-Oui.

-Pa pa pardon ?

-Oui, avec tout tes « si », je le ferais. Mais attention Potter, ne vas pas croire que…

Le reste de la phrase fut étouffer dans la bouche d'Harry, qui avait décidé de le remercier à sa manière. Le baiser laissa Draco complètement pantelant et s'il n'avait pas été couché, il serait tombé.

-Je sais que l'on va très vite, trop vite. Parla Harry. Je sais que tout ces projets sont un peu stupides, un peu fleur bleue. Mais j'ai besoin d'y croire, j'ai besoin de savoir que j'ai des buts, que mes proches ont des plans. J'ai besoin de raisons pour me battre.

Il avait parlé les yeux levés au ciel, le regard triste, la voix rauque. Et Draco avait été touché, il n'avait plus aucun doutes, il était fait pour être avec lui et avec personne d'autres. Et ces projets étaient à eux deux, il ne pourrait jamais plus imaginer son futur sans lui. Draco se releva et se mit à califourchon sur le brun, il posa ses bras de part et d'autre de sa tête et l'embrassa tendrement.

-Oui, nous aurons trois enfants et nous ne vivrons pas dans le manoir Malfoy. Nous aurons notre maison rien qu'à nous, que nous aurons fait construire…

-Une belle maison blanche avec un grand jardin….

-Tout autour de la maison, de plusieurs hectare…

-Assez pour faire des parties de quidditch le dimanche après midi en famille…

-Et une grande terrasse qui donnera sur une piscine….

-Avec de belles chaises longues blanches et une grande table ovale en fer forgé…

-Et un barbecue dans un coin de la terrasse, et nous ferons…

-De supers fêtes de famille le week-end, on invitera les Weasley, hein ?

-Oui, on invitera ta famille parce que si on invite la mienne, ça finira vite en carnage !

-Et nos enfants appelleront M. et Mrs Weasley papy et mamie…

-Et les autres seront leurs oncles et tantes, d'ailleurs la belette sera le parrain de notre premier bébé…

-Et ils t'aimeront comme un fils, comme ils m'aiment.

Une larme coula, à qui appartenait-elle ? Quelle importance ? Ils étaient unis dans la peur, la douleur, dans la douceur, et à présent dans l'espoir. Ils avaient un futur commun, des projets plus que commun et un amour de plus en plus fort. Mais les mots restaient interdit, trop tôt, trop vite, alors les gestes parlèrent pour eux. Par leurs baisers, ils se transmettaient tout l'amour qu'ils ne pouvaient exprimer. Par leurs caresses, toute l'affection dont ils avaient manqué. Par leurs gémissements, tout le bonheur que cela leur apportait.

Ils restèrent plusieurs heures enlacés, et lorsque la nuit ce fit plus fraîche, ils décidèrent de rentrer chez eux. Draco se doucha le premier pendant qu'Harry rangeait rapidement le petit désordre qu'ils avaient laissé. Puis le blond se coucha mais attendit d'être bien au chaud dans les bras de son amoureux avant de se permettre de fermer les yeux.

-Bonne nuit mon amour.

-Bonne nuit mon ange.

**Voilà, désolé pour l'attente ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ? A dans un long moment ! Ciao !**


	10. Musique

**Bonjour !**

**Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes d'ordres familiaux et beaucoup de travail scolaire. Je vais répondre rapidement aux reviews et essayer de faire un bon chapitre. Sachez juste que je ne me fous pas de vous, mes gentils et trèèèèès patients lecteurs !**

**Minerve, Artémis, Sirie-Stefie, Sefadora Firewood, Eowyn Malefoy, Vert Emeraude, Yue-kero, Gaëlle Griffondor, miss Felton/Malfoy, Sahada, Vif d'or, Fairylight Pan, Crazysnape, Loryah, Véronique :** Merci beaucoup de votre attente, je suis ravie que le chapitre vous ai plu et j'espère que la suite sera à la hauteur. Gros ziboux !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Et ben, vous êtes en forme les filles ! Pour le tatoo dites-vous que j'ai 21 ans et que mes parents veulent toujours pas ! « Tant que tu vivras sous notre toit, tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire ! » Donc j'attends avec impatience de quitter le domicile familial, surtout qu'une de mes copines de classe s'en ai fait un y'a pas longtemps (il est pas beau mais je râle !) Merci beaucoup et gros ziboux !

**Lyravage : **Bijour ma compatriote ! C'est vrai qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup, mais ceux présent sont de fameux personnages ! (Petit délire terminé) T'habite près de Jupile, moi c'est près de Liège ! Je continue ma fic, avec énormément de retard mais je la continue ! Merci et Ziboux !

**Ddy : **Je suis désolé pour le long moment, mais comme je l'ai expliqué plus haut, c'est pas ma faute ! C'est vrai qu'Harry était plus entreprenant dans ce chapitre, mais ça veut pas dire que cela sera comme ça tout le temps ! Moi j'aime bien quand ils sont à égalité, et pas un jouant le fort et l'autre le faible. Et Dray reste possessif et jaloux, t'as pas vu avec Céline ? Ils ne sont pas pauvres, à proprement parlé, ils ont plein de sous dans leurs coffres à Gringotts mais ils ne peuvent pas y toucher, sous peine de se faire repérer. Donc Ils vivent sur l'argent qu'ils avaient sur eux. Et après avoir payer le billet de train et fait leurs achats, tout en gardant de l'argent pour rentrer ou pour un coup dur, il ne leur reste plus grand chose. Ca va ? Je t'ai répondu dans ta fic sur les problèmes de famille, ceux que j'ai eu récemment n'ont rien a voir avec les fictions, mais Internet est une des causes du problème. Alors perdu ! Mon idée ne vient pas des sim's puisque je n'ai même pas ce jeu ! Désolé, l'idée vient de mon cerveau tordu ! Merci beaucoup et gros ziboux !

**Chapitre 10 : Musique.**

Bip 

Bip Bip

Bip Bip Bip

_Ok J'ai compris, je me lève !_

_Ouche, je suis crevé, on ne devrait pas aller dormir si tard. Allez beau gosse, réveille l'endormit._

'- Ry ? Harry, réveille-toi mon amour.

Harry lui fit le plaisir d'ouvrir rapidement les yeux. Mais il lui sourit pour ensuite se retourner et recommencer à dormir.

_Rrrr, il va pas me faire le coup tous les matins ? Bon, trouve quelque chose._

Draco se leva et sortit du lit, il fit le tour du salon, prêt à recommencer la petite comédie d'hier quand son regard se porta sur les CDs de Céline.

_Je suis trop fort ! Bon, elle est où cette nouvelle machine truc qui fait de la musique !_

Il la trouva rangée dans une armoire, encore dans sa boite. Il la prit et retourna dans la chambre.

'- Harry, comment ça marche ce truc ? Tu sais le bazar qui fait de la musique ?

Le gryffondor daigna se retourner et jeter un œil au 'truc' en question. Mais sans ses lunettes, il ne voyait rien.

'-De quoi ? Demanda t'il très intelligemment.

'-Tu sais le truc que tu as acheté au centre commercial.

'-La radio ?

'-Ouais c'est ça ! Je veux mettre de la musique….en préparant le petit déjeuner.

'-Tu vas pas recommencer ?

'-Essayer serait le mot juste.

'-Tu me laisseras pas dormir ?

'-Non, t'as tout compris.

Harry grogna pour la forme et se leva, Draco lui tendit la radio et partit dans la salle de bain.

Quand il en sortit, le poste était branché et Harry le tripotait pour le régler sur une bonne fréquence.

'-Qu'est ce que tu fous ? Demanda Draco, sceptique.

'-Je cherche une station de radio pour avoir de la musique.

'-Pourquoi tu ne mets pas un DC ?

'-Un CD ! C'est vrai, t'as raison, je chercherais plus tard.

Harry prit le sachet contenant ses nouveaux CDs et il mit le premier. La musique était agréable, le chanteur pas trop mauvais et en plus c'était en anglais.

'-C'est qui ? Demanda Draco déjà bien accro à cette douce mélodie.

'-Keane, il paraît que c'est l'un des tout bon groupe du moment. En plus le vendeur a dit, qu'il croyait, qu'ils étaient anglais.

'-Il croyait ?

'-Ben il était pas sûre !

'-Ok, tu penses manger quand ? Demanda insolemment le serpentard.

'-Oh, fais pas ton petit Lord ! Le café est en train de se faire. T'as qu'à préparer tes toasts en attendant. Moi je vais me changer.

Et il le laissa seul. Draco s'assit sagement et prépara leurs tartines calmement, tout en écoutant la musique. Quelle bonne idée il avait eu de chercher ce poste de radio !

Puis il se prit à rêver de Poudlard et aux petit-déjeuner de l'école. La-bas, il mangeait du bacon et des œufs, des petites saucisses et d'autres bonnes choses chaudes. Ici, la seule chose qui était chaude, c'était le café mais ce n'était pas plus mauvais pour la cause.

_Et puis, je peux pas demander à Harry de me préparer un tel repas dès le matin, déjà qu'il les cuisine presque tous. Sauf si j'apprenais à cuisiner. Vu que je suis toujours le premier levé, j'aurais le temps de tout préparer et puis j'irai le réveiller. Bon, on perdrait un peu de temps mais ça vaut la peine. Oui mais aussi, un Malfoy aux fourneaux, on aura tout vu ! Ouais ben, un Malfoy qui nettoie une plage c'est gag aussi après tout ! Peut être que ça ferait plaisir à Harry aussi, sauf si je mets le feu à la cuisine. Bon il voudra peut être bien que je prépare le petit déjeuner, une fois de temps en temps ? Oh prise de tête en perspective et surtout prise de …Je veux du bacon ! Et je veux le faire seul comme un homme ! Na !_

'- Dray ? Hou hou Dray ?

'-Quoi?

'-Ca fait 5 minutes que tu rêves. Tu pensais à quoi ? A moi j'espère ?

'-Oui et non.

'-Comment ça ?

'-Et bien, je veux du bacon, et des œufs et des saucisses au petit déjeuner. Mais je veux pas que tu le fasses, je veux apprendre à le faire comme un homme !

'-Je veux bien te les faire si tu en as vraiment envie ?

'-Non ! Tu cuisines déjà presque tout les repas, je ne veux pas que tu deviennes mon elfe de maison. Tu es mon petit ami, pas mon serviteur !

Harry se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement.

'-C'est vrai, mais ça ne me dérange pas, de temps en temps, de te faire plaisir. Il faudra juste que je me lève plus tôt ! Fini le gryffondor avec une grimace ennuyée.

'-C'est pour ça que je ne veux pas ! Reprit Draco de plus belle. Je veux pouvoir te préparer ton petit déjeuner et je veux aussi te faire plaisir à mon tour. Alors, tu dois m'apprendre à préparer, au moins, le petit déjeuner !

'-Et des pancakes ?

'-Je sais pas ce que c'est mais je veux bien apprendre aussi !

'-Ok, on prendra un petit déjeuner anglais à midi ! Maintenant mange et allons sur la plage. J'ai pas envie de faire la totale aujourd'hui ?

'-Moi non plus. On verra l'état de la plage et on avisera, ok ?

Harry hocha la tête et se précipita sur son repas.

Il faisait frais ce matin là sur la petite étendue de sable et le ciel était bas. Draco frissonna et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Harry aussi, avait froid. Les vagues, plus violentes que d'habitude, se fracassaient avec force sur les rochers, et l'eau montait plus haut que d'habitude.

'-Je crois que ça sert à rien de faire la plage aujourd'hui ! Dit Draco en se penchant vers son petit ami.

'-Peut être pas, répondit Harry, on ne sait pas le temps qu'il fera cette après midi. Ecoute, tu vois les crasses, la bas ?

Draco hocha la tête.

'-On va les ramasser, et on va faire toute la partie sèche de la plage. Comme ça, s'il fait bon cette aprèm, on pourra revenir finir. Ok ?

'-Et on rentre tout de suite après alors ?

'-Oui, j'irai juste prévenir Antoine.

Ils se mirent rapidement au travail, et cela ne prit pas plus d'une heure pour faire ce qu'il pouvait faire. A ce moment là, les volets du magasin de leur proprio s'ouvraient doucement. Ils s'y précipitèrent, frigorifié.

'-Hé les jeunes, comment allez-vous ? Sale temps n'est ce pas ?

'-Oui, c'est pour ça qu'on devait vous voir. L'eau montait trop haut, on n'a fait ce qu'on a pu mais …Essaya d'expliquer Harry.

'-C'est très bien ! Je ne m'attendais même pas à ce que vous ayez fait quelque chose. Vous voulez des croissants ?

'-Non merci, répondit Draco, nous avons déjeuné y'a pas longtemps.

'-Prenez les quand même, vous n'aurez qu'à les mangers plus tard.

Il prit les croissants du panier et les mit dans un sachet qu'il tendit à Harry. Ensuite il s'approcha de la fenêtre et regarda le temps dehors.

'-Il se prépare une belle tempête, à la télé ils disent qu'elle va durer deux jour maximum.

'-Pourtant hier soir, le ciel était dégagé et on voyait les étoiles ? Demanda Draco.

'-C'est vrai, mais les nuages sont arrivés en deuxième partie de nuit et l'orage ne devrait pas tarder à éclater. Ca tombe bien, il doit y avoir des fuites dans le toit de votre appartement. Vous irez jeter un œil au grenier de temps en temps et noterez les fuites. S'il y en a de trop, je ferai refaire le toit, sinon, vous le réparerez avec René.

Draco grogna mais ne dit rien, Harry haussa les épaules et approuva de la tête.

'-Les magasins seront ouvert aujourd'hui ? Demanda Harry.

'-Oui, mais si vous voulez, on peut aller au centre commercial en fin d'après-midi. Le grand magasin vous reviendra moins cher que les petits commerces de village.

'- On ne veut pas vous déranger ! S'exclama Harry.

'-Non, vous ne me dérangez pas, j'y allais justement pour voir Gaël.

'-C'est d'accord alors. Répondit Draco. Vers quelle heure devons nous venir ?

'-17 heure, ça va ?

'-Ok. Répondirent les garçons.

Ils saluèrent ensuite Antoine et le quittèrent rapidement, de peur de se prendre les premières gouttes sur la tête.

Une fois de retour à l'appartement, ils s'activèrent à préparer la tempête.

'-Dray, vérifie que le volet de la chambre est bien fermé, s'te plait.

Draco rentra dans la chambre et en sortit quelques secondes après. Harry avait fermé les deux volets du séjour et s'était dirigé vers l'interrupteur pour allumer la lumière.

'-Non ! L'interrompit Draco. Je vais allumer les bougies, ce sera plus …. Moins … Enfin tu vois quoi ?

Harry sourit et approuva, il commença à ranger la cuisine pendant que Draco faisait ce qu'il avait dit. 5 minutes plus tard, une douce lueur éclairait le salon et Draco était vautré dans le canapé.

'-Harry, tu viens ?

Celui ci le regarda un moment avant de répondre.

'-Non, lâcha t'il finalement, c'est pas parce qu'on ne peut aller dehors qu'on ne va rien faire à l'intérieur. Je vais réparer l'armoire de la chambre, achever de mettre la fameuse porte et finir par huiler tout les gonds. Alors soit tu m'aides, soit tu fais nos devoirs de vacances ?

Draco, qui ne s'était vraiment pas attendu à ça, décida de bouder. Il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fronça les sourcils.

'-Dray, mon petit chat. Murmura Harry en s'approchant et en le prenant dans ses bras.

'-Je suis pas un petit chat ! Je suis un vil serpent très malin.

'-Non, je t'appellerais jamais mon vil serpent très malin. Que dirais-tu de mon fauve enragé ?

'-Non, et puis pourquoi t'as changé mon surnom ? Mon ange m'allait très bien. Je suis un superbe ange des ténèbres qui veut des câlins avant la tempête !

Harry partit dans un fou rire qui ne plu pas à Draco, ce dernier décida donc qu'une séance de chatouille serait utile pour calmer le lionceau complètement débile ! Et c'est en hurlant de rire qu'Harry se retrouva couché à terre, se débattant du mieux qu'il pouvait pour garder un semblant de dignité. Mais Draco était impitoyable et il ne laissa pas au gryffondor le temps de reprendre son souffle ou du moins pas assez longtemps pour reprendre des forces. Finalement Harry rendit les armes.

'-Ok, tu es mon ange des ténèbres ! Mais arrête s'il te plait, j'ai mal partout.

'-Et tu me feras un gros câlin ?

'-Des que j'aurai fini ce que j'ai dit que je ferais. Promit Harry.

'-Mauvaise réponse. Siffla le serpentard avant de s'attaquer à nouveau aux côtes du griffon.

Harry se débattit du mieux qu'il pût, ayant profité de l'accalmie pour reprendre des forces, mais le blond était très bien installé et très habille.

'-Ok, je capitule ! Un gros câlin avant de travailler ! Trancha Harry à bout de souffle.

Draco s'allongea sur le brun.

'- Tu vois quand tu veux. Murmura t'il avant d'enfuir sa tête dans le cou de sa victime.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, les mains de Draco jouant dans la chevelure sombre pendant qu'Harry lui caressait le dos lentement. Puis doucement le blond commença à picorer le cou à sa portée et Harry resserra encore son étreinte. Le gryffondor remonta alors le doux visage de son ange à porté de lèvre, et s'engagea un tendre baiser.

'-Satisfait ? Demanda le survivant après cet échange mutuel de salive.

'-Hum, il a un goût de trop peu mais comme tu veux absolument travailler, je ne vais pas te retenir. Répondit sarcastiquement le serpentard en faisant mine de se lever.

Piqué au vif, Harry roula pour se retrouver au-dessus et ré embrassa presque sauvagement son petit ami, qui se fit un plaisir de lui répondre. Ils se tenaient fermement, étroitement, et de légers gémissements vinrent accompagner cet échange buccal. Mais Harry s'arrêta d'un coup et se releva brusquement.

'-Heu, je crois que, hum, on devrait arrêter et, hum, se remettre au travail. Bredouilla t'il gêné.

Draco en aurait hurlé de rage, ils étaient bien partit et, paf, l'autre couillon stoppait tout et se permettait d'être embarrassé ! Il se leva rageusement à son tour et partit prendre ses affaires de cours.

Ils n'avaient pas réellement de devoir, mais des bouquins à lire et des résumés à faire dans différentes matières très importantes. Le premier était un traité de potion, pas très facile mais accessible pour des personnes possédant un bon niveau de vocabulaire et de culture. C'était une nouvelle publication, d'un sorcier que Draco ne connaissait pas bien. Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé miteux et commença sa lecture.

Au bout de 10 minutes, il souffla et jeta son livre dans la chambre à coucher. De un, il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer. Harry faisait du bruit en travaillant et le blond n'avait qu'une envie, le rejoindre et continuer ce qu'ils avaient commencé ou entamer une dispute sur le même sujet. De deux, ce que ce pignouf racontait dans son bouquin, Draco le savait déjà. Il avait lu tout les livres de potions du manoir Malfoy et son parrain lui en avait prêté d'autres. Donc tout ce que cet homme racontait, Draco l'avait déjà lu dans plusieurs autres grimoires. Il se leva et partit chercher un autre livre. Quand il fut interrompu par Harry.

'-Ca ne va pas ?

_Que faire, lui répondre que tout va bien et lui expliquer que je vais juste prendre un autre livre. Ou lui dire que rien ne va puisqu'il m'a frustré et que j'ai envie de tuer quelqu'un ? Ca dépend de ce que je veux faire ensuite. Je veux un câlin ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je suis devenu un vrai poufsouffle. Avant, les filles pleuraient pour que je les regarde et maintenant c'est moi qui réagis démesurément pour un câlin. Juste un putain de câlin que l'autre imbécile a interrompu trop tôt ! Mais pourquoi ?_

'-Non effectivement, ça ne va pas. Répondit calmement le serpentard.

Trop calmement aux yeux du gryffondor. Harry savait qu'il avait mal réagit mais comment lui expliquer sans passer pour un lâche ou un crétin ?

'-Si c'est pour le baiser, excuse-moi mais si je ne t'interrompais pas, on était partit pour des heures ! Tenta maladroitement Harry.

**'-Et en quoi ça t'aurait dérangé qu'on en ait pour des heures ? Je te dégoûte ? Tu commence à regretter de sortir avec moi ? **S'énerva Draco.

'-Mais non … Tenta de parler Harry sans crier à son tour.

'-**Ou alors tu as décidé que je n'étais pas assez bien pour toi ? Peut être attends-tu une autorisation de Dumbledore ?**

**'-Je n'ai besoin de l'autorisation de personne et tu ne me dégoûte pas, ne dis pas de conneries ! On a un travail, pour lequel on est payé, à accomplir ! Je sais que cette journée est un peu particulière mais ce n'est pas une raison pour la passer à rien foutre !**

**'-Parce que tu crois que je vais rien foutre sous prétexte que j'ai envie d'un peu de tendresse ? Mais t'es un grand malade mon gars ! Et c'est moi que tu traites d'insensible bâtard ?**

**'-Je n'ai jamais dit ça !**

**'-Mais combien de fois l'as-tu pensé ?**

**'-**Ne t'engage pas dans cette voie là, siffla le gryffondor en tentant de reprendre son souffle, car tu ne seras pas gagnant à ce jeu la.

Draco fut sidéré par le changement de ton, comme si la colère du gryffondor s'était changée en fureur, comme si c'était Snape qui parlait à sa place mais le corps du brun tremblait de rage.

'-A la base, reprit le serpentard, on a commencé à se disputer parce que tu m'avais repoussé. Tu étais censé m'expliquer pourquoi tu avais fait ça et pas m'engueuler en agissant comme un petit chef pour que j'exécute le travail. Quand tu auras récupéré un sens des priorités qui ira dans mon sens à moi, alors peut être que nous pourrons discuter calmement.

'-Tu ne m'as pas laissé le temps de m'expliquer ! Lâcha Harry.

'-Il ne t'est pas venu à l'esprit que tu m'avais frustré, tu n'as pas pensé que peut être t'expliquer même si j'étais borné aurai été une bonne chose ?

'-Oh, donc il faut que je décrypte le sale fichu caractère de monsieur Malfoy et que je jongle avec pour faire en sorte que monsieur ne soit ni frustré, ni gêné de son comportement immature. Et toi ? Oui toi, tu t'es demandé s'il n'y avait pas un truc qui clochait avec moi ? Si le problème n'était pas ailleurs ? Non, monsieur Malfoy ne pense qu'à lui et à sa petite frustration personnelle !

C'est à cet instant que se posa le plus cruel des dilemmes. Lequel des deux devait sortir en claquant la porte ? Celui la sortirait avec sa dignité intacte mais d'un autre coté, il avait commencé à pleuvoir dehors. Ho pas beaucoup, mais ce n'était que les premières gouttes qui annonçait la grosse tempête. Alors digne et trempé ou blessé et sec ?

Draco se laissa retomberde rage dans le canapé et Harry s'assit sur une chaise en lui tournant le dos. Ils restèrent ainsi de longues minutes, leur paraissant des heures, ruminant leur sombres pensées. Chacun accusant l'autre de tout leurs maux, chacun omettant leur propre responsabilité.

Et au bout d'une demi-heure, l'orage éclatât, arrachant un hoquet de surprise au serpentard, pourtant pas peureux pour une noise. Harry se retourna surpris et leurs yeux se croisèrent pour se fixer l'un dans l'autre.

En dix secondes, ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ils s'embrassaient furieusement. Ils se serraient comme si leurs vies en dépendaient, comme si l'autre pouvait disparaître d'une seconde à l'autre. Ils stoppèrent le baiser doucement et posèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre.

'-Je suis désolé ! Dirent-ils en même temps, avant d'éclater de rire.

'-On n'oublie et on n'y pense plus ? Proposa Draco.

'-Mais …Tenta le gryffondor.

'-Je me fiche de savoir qui a raison et qui a tord. Tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'à l'avenir ça n'arrive plus.

'-Promis. On oublie et ça n'arrivera plus. Jura le griffon.

Ils scellèrent cette promesse par un nouveau baiser.

'-Et si on allait travailler maintenant ? Proposa le serpent.

Harry rigola légèrement et acquiesça. Ils travaillèrent une heure, faisant les travaux qu'Harry avait proposé au début et bientôt, l'estomac de Draco se rappela à son bon souvenir.

'-J'ai faim !

'-Mais il n'est que 10 heure et demi ?

'-Mais j'ai quand même faim !

'-Il y a les croissants d'Antoine si tu veux ?

Draco ne répondit pas mais il se précipita sur le sachet.

'-Tu fais une pause avec moi ? Proposa t'il au griffon alors qu'il prenait place dans le canapé.

Harry approuva et partit dans la chambre, il ramassa le livre de potion et s'installa à son tour dans le divan. La tête sur les cuisses du blond, le corps étendu, il commença à lire. Draco se contenta de manger d'une main et de caresser les cheveux en bataille de l'autre. De temps en temps, il proposait un morceau de croissant à la bouche de son compagnon, qui l'ouvrait volontiers, mais le tout dans le silence le plus total.

Ce fut Draco qui décréta la fin de la pause, ils recommencèrent à travailler, espérant avoir fini avant l'arrivée de René.

Ce fut bientôt l'estomac d'Harry qui décréta le début du temps de midi.

'-Stop ! Tu veux toujours apprendre à cuisiner un repas anglais ?

'-Oui, j'ai vraiment envie de savoir. Répondit Draco avec ferveur.

Harry le regarda sceptique un long moment avant de se diriger vers le coin cuisine et de commencer à préparer le nécessaire.

'-Alors tu prépare une poêle, tu te rappel de ce qu'est une poêle ?

'-Un truc plat ?

'-Ok, montre-moi la poêle.

Draco resta interdit un long moment, son regard passait sur différents ustensiles de cuisines avant de s'arrêter sur la seule poêle de l'appartement. Il la saisit et la brandit fièrement.

'-Tadam ! Tu vois Potter, je suis pas si nul que ça !

'-C'est bien **Malfoy**, maintenant allume le gaz et pose la poêle sur un bec.

'-Heu, mon amour à moi, j'ai rien compris à ce que tu viens de dire. Tenta Draco d'une petite voix pour se faire pardonner son explosion serpentardèsque. Tu veux bien que je prenne note ?

Harry souffla de désespoir face à la tache ingrate qui s'annonçait et fini par lui faire un petit sourire d'encouragement. Draco attrapa un carnet et un crayon sur le comptoir.

'-Alors tu allumes le gaz, c'est l'endroit qui fournit le feu pour faire chauffer la nourriture. La bombonne est déjà ouverte, tu n'as plus qu'à tourner un de ces boutons pour ouvrir l'arrivée de gaz. Tu choisis celui correspondant au bec que tu désires. Nous, on veut celui là pour la poêle. Tu tournes donc le bouton dans ce sens là et tu craque une allumette rapidement pour faire prendre le feu. Ne laisse jamais le gaz ouvert et essaye d'allumer le bec le plus vite possible, car le gaz se répand facilement et peut être très mauvais, voir mortel pour nous.

Draco approuva silencieusement, tout en suivant et mémorisant chaque geste et chaque parole du brun.

'-Ensuite tu dépose la poêle dessus et tu mets fondre de la matière grasse. De la margarine ou de l'huile, ça dépend de ce que tu prépare. Nous, on met un peu d'huile. Tu l'étends sur toute la surface de la poêle pour ne pas que la nourriture accroche. Ensuite tu prends les œufs et tu les casse en deux. Sers-toi du bord de la poêle, il y aura moins de perte. Mais sois rapide car ça va faire des éclaboussures qui peuvent te brûler.

Harry s'exécuta rapidement et cassa 4 œufs. Puis il se tapa le front.

'-J'ai oublié de mettre le lard. Bon, on fera sans. Si tu veux des tranches de lard avec, fais les revenir avant, avec presque pas de matière grasse, voir sans. Tu les cuis et tu gardes le jus pour cuire les œufs, comme ça tu rajoute pas d'huile. Ca va ?

Draco lui fit un grand sourire, ce qui rendit débile Harry pendant une vingtaines de secondes.

'-Normalement tu peux mettre un couvercle sur les œufs, mais on en a pas. Continua lentement Harry. Tu vérifies que les œufs ne sont pas brûlé en dessous mais en 2 minutes c'est cuit. Voilà, donne-moi deux assiettes.

Il les servit et déposa les œufs sur la table.

'-Maintenant, le porridge !

C'est finalement devant un énorme repas qu'ils s'assirent, bon, la moitié des plats étaient froid mais voilà, le savoir n'attend pas ! Ils mangèrent tranquillement, dégustant les différentes saveurs à leur portées.

'-Tu serais un très bon prof tu sais. Le félicita Draco.

'-Merci, tu n'es pas le premier à le dire, je commence à me poser des questions.

'-Pourquoi ?

'-Et bien, j'hésite ne fait entre devenir prof de DCFM ou Aurore. D'un coté, je crois que ça me plairais d'enseigner mais de l'autre, il faut que je bouge, que je sorte, et ça le métier d'aurore pourrait me l'apporter.

'-Ton truc là, l'AD, c'était vrai ?

'-Ouais ! D'ailleurs tu y as goûté dans le bureau d'Ombrage.

'-Et qu'est ce que vous faisiez ? Que donnais-tu comme cours ?

'-Et bien, je donnais le cours de DCFM que nous aurions dû avoir. Au début je leur ai fait réviser les sorts de bases, de défenses, d'entrave, … Et puis j'ai commencé à leur apprendre des sorts plus complexe tels que le patronus et d'autres.

'-J'aurai bien voulu avoir cours, moi aussi ! Le taquina Draco. Surtout avec un prof aussi mignon, j'aurai mit du cœur à l'ouvrage !

Harry le regarda tendrement avant de l'attirer sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

'-Tu crois vraiment que j'aurai su me concentrer sur mon cours avec toi dans la pièce ? Demanda doucement le griffon contre sa bouche.

'-J'aurai été sage comme une image. Murmura le serpentard.

'-J'en doute. Eu juste le temps de répondre le brun avant que ses lèvres ne soient happées pour un autre baiser vertigineux.

Ils mirent fin très lentement à cette nouvelle séance de douceur, puis ils débarrassèrent rapidement la table et firent la vaisselle. Ils eurent juste le temps de se changer que René arrivait déjà.

Ils se saluèrent froidement et commencèrent directement à travailler. Draco avait ressortit ses écouteurs, et il continuait ses leçons de français. Harry s'assura juste que René sache qu'ils devraient partir plus tôt.

Le silence était pesant, et même le monologue de Draco ne réjouissait plus René. Harry râlait de n'avoir pas pensé à prendre son baladeur.

_Ou j'aurai pu prendre ma radio et mettre un peu de musique, je suis sure que même René aurait apprécié cette petite attention._

Harry souffla de désespoir et se remit à la tache. Autant le travail de ce matin lui avait parut facile et rapide, autant celui ci était lent et morne.

* * *

16h30 arriva comme une libération et Draco et Harry coururent presque pour rejoindre l'appartement. Harry se doucha le premier, étant le plus rapide, et Draco lui fit le plaisir de se dépêcher aussi. 

Ils prirent leur argent, baguettes, fermèrent la porte à clef et dévalèrent les escaliers pour aller rejoindre Antoine. Malheureusement, il pleuvait des cordes et ils n'avaient ni vestes, ni parapluie. Ils arrivèrent donc devant Antoine trempé jusqu'aux os !

Celui ci se moqua d'eux allègrement mais les garçons ne s'en formalisèrent pas. Après le mutisme de René, le rire d'Antoine était un régal.

Le chemin jusqu'au centre commercial se fit doucement, des rivières d'eau traversaient la route de part en part, obligeant les conducteurs à ralentir. Draco n'était pas très rassuré, il avait attaché sa ceinture de sécurité et avait obligé Antoine et Harry à faire de même. Il avait ensuite attrapé la main du gryffondor et la serrait très fort, espérant trouver un peu de courage dans ce réconfort.

Harry tentait de parler pour détendre l'atmosphère mais Antoine ne répondait que par monosyllabe, trop concentré sur la route et Draco était à deux doigts de claquer des dents. Pas que le serpentard ait peur de la pluie et de l'orage, mais il était dans un engin moldu, en plein milieu d'une tempête et ça, ça lui faisait peur.

Draco se permit de relâcher la pression de ses mains quand il aperçut enfin le centre commercial. Antoine refit apparaître ce sourire qui ne le quittait que rarement et Harry se massa la main.

Antoine se gara dans le parking sous terrain et ils se fixèrent rendez-vous à la boutique de tatou une heure plus tard. Harry et Draco se précipitèrent au grand magasin pour acheter de la nourriture. C'est la que les problèmes commencèrent.

'-Mais enfin Harry, pourquoi veux-tu acheter des céréales ? Nous avons du pain et je sais cuisiner à présent !

'-Non tu ne sais pas cuisiner, tu as vu comment il fallait faire, nuance !

'-Ne me sous estime pas ! Siffla le serpentard.

'-Mais je ne te sous estime pas mon cœur. Tout le monde rate les œufs la première fois.

'-Je ne suis pas tout le monde !

'-Mais tu n'as pas la cuisine dans le sang, non plus !

Vexé, Draco détourna la tête et partit dans un autre rayon.

'-Draco attends !

Harry le rattrapa et l'obligea à le regarder.

'-Mon ange, tu sais que je te fais confiance et tout et tout. Mais tu dois admettre que tu n'es pas parfait, personne ne l'est. Tu ne réussiras pas le petit déjeuner anglais du premier coup, et je ne t'en voudrais pas. Mais comme tu as eu envie de bacon, j'ai envie de céréale. Je peux ?

Draco souffla mais acquiesça.

'-Tu n'as pas besoin de mon autorisation pour t'acheter ce que tu désire. Lâcha le serpentard alors qu'il suivait le brun dans un rayon.

'-Non, c'est vrai, mais je préfère te demander plutôt que de nous disputer inutilement.

Draco s'attendrit devant cette marque d'amour, puis se reprit bien vite, il y avait du monde.

* * *

'-Et pourquoi veux-tu acheter un masque de beauté ? S'exclama Harry. 

'-Parce que j'ai la peau fragile et avec tout ce qu'elle subit en ce moment, elle a besoin d'un peu de réconfort. Et je vais aussi acheter des crèmes ! Et un après soleil pour toi !

'-J'en ai pas besoin ! Bouda Harry. C'est pour les filles tout ça !

'-Ce n'est pas seulement pour les filles, c'est aussi pour les personnes qui prennent soin d'elles ! Et tu en as besoin ainsi que d'un baume pour les lèvres, elles deviennent sèches. S'énerva Draco. Et je ne t'embrasserais plus tant que tes lèvres seront aussi rugueuses.

'-Quoi ? S'étouffa le gryffondor. Tu plaisante ? Tu ne tiendrais pas plus de deux jours sans m'embrasser.

'-Tu crois. Je suis très têtu, tu veux me tester ? Demanda innocemment le blond.

Un cruel dilemme s'imposa alors à Harry. Garder intact son honneur de male un peu macho ou les câlins avec Draco ?

_Deux jours sans câlins, c'est rien. Non ? Hein que c'est pas beaucoup ?Ne pense pas à la douceur de ses lèvres et ça ira. Mais je peux pas ne pas y penser ! Ne pense pas au goût de sa bouche et ça ira. Mais comment ne pas y penser ? Mais je tiendrais jamais deux jours !_

'-Même si je sais que j'arriverai à très bien tenir sans câlins pendant trois jours, se moqua légèrement Harry, je n'en vois pas l'utilité !

'-Ah bon, le nargua Draco, tu ne vois pas l'utilité de faire ceinture pendant trois jours ?

'-Faire ceinture est une expression qui veut dire plus de sexe Draco. Or nous n'en sommes pas encore là heureusement.

'-Pourquoi heureusement ? S'inquiéta Draco.

'-Ben …parce que ….en fait…Et ben….Bafouilla Harry devenu rouge pivoine.

'-Tu n'es pas prêt ? Demanda doucement Draco.

'-Non, pas vraiment. Lui accorda Harry. Tu m'en veux ?

'-Pas du tout. Lui sourit le blond. J'aurai été déçu que tu me mentes.

'-Bon, est ce qu'on est obligé d'acheter tout ces trucs ?

'-Oui !

'-Draco !Geignit le gryffondor.

'-Y a pas de Draco qui tiennent ! Si tu veux sortir avec un sex-symbol comme moi, t'as intérêt à assumer !

'-Mais j'assume !

'-Pas dans ce sens là, stupide petit griffon. Dit affectueusement le blond en emmêlant encore plus les cheveux noirs de son petit ami.

'-Je ne suis pas un stupide petit griffon ! Bouda Harry.

'-C'était affectueux. Se défendit le serpentard.

'-M'en fout, je ne suis pas un stupide petit griffon.

'-D'accord tu n'es pas un hum hum, hum hum, griffon. C'est bon ?

'-Oui, répondit Harry d'une petite voix, et je veux un bisou avant de te pardonner.

'-Comment ? S'étrangla le blond. Je n'ai rien à me faire pardonner !

'-Ah tu crois ? Bon et ben, je vais donc finir mes courses seul.

Et Harry le laissa en plan dans le rayon beauté, il partit sans se retourner, sans accorder un moindre regard au visage choqué du blond. Celui-ci mit quelques secondes pour se remettre du choc et une fois fait, il se précipita à la suite du brun.

'-Comment oses-tu me laisser seul ! Ragea Draco.

'-Tu m'as insulté et tu as ensuite dit que tu n'avais rien à te faire pardonner. J'ai eu l'impression d'avoir le petit con prétentieux de Poudlard en face de moi. J'ai donc préféré partir plutôt que de te mettre mon poing dans la figure.

Draco fut dépité par les paroles de son petit ami.

'-Mais je plaisantais ?

'-Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai vu, et le ton que tu employais n'avait rien de drôle. J'exagère peut être un peu, mais c'est ce que j'ai ressenti. Je veux dire quand on discute ensemble, on passe du chaud au froid. On peut parler de choses vraiment intimes et deux minutes plus tard se disputer comme des cons. Depuis ce matin ça n'arrête pas. Et même si les disputes sont bénéfiques pour un couple, je n'en veux pas tout les jours !

Draco se sentit tout chose de l'intérieur et contre toute attente, il prit Harry dans ses bras et le serra fort.

'-Je suis désolé. C'est de dépenser tout ce fric qui me monte à la tête, je crois. Et le manque de câlins de ce matin.

'-Oh, donc ce matin tu as piqué une crise parce que j'ai écourté la séance et tout à l'heure tu m'as dit pouvoir t'en passer pendant deux jours. Le taquina le gryffondor.

'-Et bien oui. Avec un peu de volonté, tout est possible. Répondit hautainement le serpent avant de rigoler et de serrer encore plus son lion.

Harry profita de l'étreinte encore un long moment, puis il se rappela d'où ils étaient et il décida d'y mettre fin.

'-Dray, c'est pas parce qu'on est au rayon nettoyage que tu dois faire ta ménagère en chaleur. Le nargua t'il.

'-Harry ! S'écria le serpent choqué.

Ledit Harry lui tira la langue et lui attrapa la main pour se diriger dans un autre rayon.

'-Je ne suis pas une ménagère ne chaleur. Bouda Draco.

'-Non, c'est vrai. Admit Harry. Tu es bien plus beau qu'une ménagère.

'-Et plus sexy !

'-Et plus sexy.

'-Et plus intelligent !

'-Et plus intelligent.

'-Et beaucoup plus puissant !

'-Ca, ça reste à prouver.

Il se reçut une tape sur la tête.

'-Et beaucoup plus puissant. Admit finalement Harry.

'-Bien, tu vois quand tu veux!

* * *

Ils traînaient à présent dans le rayon sucreries, chips et chocolat. 

'-Non Harry, ne prend pas ça. Le sermonna Draco.

'-Et pourquoi ? Demanda insolemment le griffon.

'-Parce que c n'est pas bon pour ta peau.

'-Mais c'est bon pour mon estomac !

'-Mais très mauvais pour ..

'-Dray mon cœur, Tu m'as déjà bien regardé ? Je peux manger n'importe quoi, je ne grossirais pas et ma peau n'a aucun problème. Je suis assez nerveux et actif pour ingurgiter une double ration de nourriture.

'-Ce n'est pas une raison pour …

'-Bien sure que si ! Je profite des bonnes choses de la vie tant que je le peux !

'-Pourquoi tant que tu le peux ? Demanda craintivement Draco.

'-Dray, as-tu vu dans quel monde nous vivons ? Tu connais assez mon histoire pour savoir que mon espérance de vie ne dépasse pas ma majorité. Ou du moins, après Poudlard, c'est le trou noir.

'-Ne. Dis. Plus. Jamais. Ca ! Siffla le blond. Tu ne sais pas de quoi ton avenir sera fait !

'-Dray, mon ange. Je..

'-Non ! Il n'est pas question que tu parles encore une fois comme ça devant moi. Je ne le supporterai pas une seconde fois ! Tu m'as comprit ?

'-Oui. Murmura Harry pour toute réponse.

Sur ce, Draco le reprit dans ses bras et il enfuit son nez dans le cou de son amoureux. Harry lui caressait le dos d'une main et de l'autre, il remplissait le chariot de gougouilles.

Ils se séparèrent et Draco avisa le caddy. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur mais devant la mine innocente d'Harry, il comprit bien vite d'où venait ce surplus de nourriture. Mais il décida de faire l'impasse pour cette fois. Le survivant ne put empêcher un sourire de pure victoire de venir incurver ses lèvres.

'-Ne crie pas victoire **mon chéri**, ce n'est que partie remise. Le prévint Draco.

Harry déglutit difficilement mais changea son sourire victorieux pour celui innocent d'un enfant.

'-Et n'essaye même pas de m'attendrir, ça ne marche pas. Je suis un vil serpentard sans foi, ni loi !

'-Ca, ça reste à prouver. Démentit Harry. Tu n'es pas un vil serpentard, tu es le parfait prototype du serpentard. Et tu n'es pas sans foi, ni loi, mais tu utilises tout les moyens mis à ta disposition pour arriver au but que tu t'es fixé. Ne te dénigre pas comme ça.

Draco resta pantois devant le discours du griffon, jamais il n'aurait pût, ne serai-ce qu'imaginer ce qu'il venait de dire. S'il ne s'était pas retenu, il aurait fait l'amour au gryffondor dans le magasin, au milieu de tout le monde. Mais il était bien élevé, il se contenta donc de lui prendre la main et de lui faire le sourire le plus radieux de sa réserve.

Harry le regarda un long moment, paisible, puis il le tira par le bras et il l'emmena dans un autre rayon.

* * *

'-Bon, les épices ! S'exclama Harry. Tu préfère les plats bien relevés ou normaux ? 

'-Normaux.

'-Ok et tu préfères la mayonnaise ou le ketchup ?

'-Cocktail.

'-T'es pas chiant, donc. Et les boissons pétillantes ou plates ?

'-Harry que boivent les moldus ?

'-Ah oui, bon, je vais prendre un peu de tout. Tu goûteras et tu me diras quoi.

'-Harry, ce n'est pas nécessaire tu sais.

'-Si mon ange, nous allons faire un voyage culturel et goûter et voir tout ce que nous pourrons.

'-Ry ? Le voyage culturel, il comprend les crèmes de beautés moldues ?

* * *

'-Bonjour Gaël. 

'-Oh bonjour les garçons, je vous présente Tania, ma fiancée.

La jeune femme était petite et un peu potelée mais vraiment mignonne. Elle avait de longs cheveux roux bouclés qui cascadaient sur son dos. Elle était habillée en noir, assez sexy, un décolleté et une jupe fendue, accompagné de bottes hautes.

Ils se saluèrent poliment et Tania s'excusa auprès d'eux, elle avait un autre rendez-vous.

'-Alors les gars et vos tatouages ?

'-Parfait ! S'exclama Harry. J'ai vu une bonne femme me reluquer pendant dix minutes sur la plage.

'-Qui ça ? S'énerva rapidement Draco.

'-Dray, on s'en fout! Elle regardait mes tatous ave, presque, de l'admiration.

'-Alors ça c'est un compliment pour le jeune tatoueur que je suis ! S'amusa Gaël.

'-Dis-moi qui c'est et je lui éclate la tronche, femme ou pas ! Râlait Draco.

Antoine lui posa calmement une main rassurante sur l'épaule.

'-Draco ce n'est pas en tuant tout ceux qui le regardent que tu vas t'assurer de son amour éternel. Enonça t'il sagement.

Et les 3 jeunes hommes restèrent soufflés, les yeux en ballons, à regarder Antoine comme s'il était un extra-terrestre.

'-Bien …Bien-sure. Balbutia Draco. Je .. Je… plaisantais.

'-Même Draco. Etre un peu jaloux, c'est normal et nécessaire mais être trop jaloux, ça tue l'amour.

'-Je le retiendrai. Murmura Draco plus pour lui-même en baissant les yeux.

Cette attitude brisa le cœur d'Harry qui se précipita pour le prendre dans ses bras. Gaël se rapprocha d'Antoine et passa un bras autour de ses épaules.

'-On fait peine à voir, hein ? Rigola Gaël au bout d'un moment. Un veuf, un jaloux, un écorché vif et un orphelin.

'-Au moins, on est sur la même longueur d'onde. Proposa Harry.

'-Je ne savais pas que vous étiez veuf Antoine. Demanda Draco.

'-Cela va faire 5 ans que ma femme est morte d'un cancer du sein. L'une des parties de son corps que je préférais m'a fait un sale coup. Que voulez-vous, c'est dur mais c'est la vie.

'-Il dit ça maintenant, mais il ne tenait pas le même discours il y a 3 mois et je suis sure que celui-ci n'est pas improvisé. Le railla gentiment Gaël.

'-Bon, on va y aller maintenant. Se reprit Antoine. Y'avait rien de nouveau dans la gazette de chez vous, ni de chez nous. Et en plus la route est longue et on a plein de trucs à charger et décharger.

Ils se saluèrent et les trois acheteurs reprirent doucement le chemin du parking.

'-J'espère seulement que cette maudite pluie a enfin cessée. Maugréa Antoine.

Harry et Draco portaient leurs sachets avec beaucoup de difficultés et Antoine dû leur prêter main forte sinon, ils n'y seraient jamais arrivés.

Malheureusement, la prière d'Antoine ne fut pas exaucée et c'est aussi lentement qu'à l'arrivée qu'ils regagnèrent leur demeures. Draco avait remarqué la bâche sur le coffre qui n'y était pas au départ de la plage, il se questionnait dessus mais n'osait le demander clairement à Antoine.

Il eu sa réponse à l'arrivée. Antoine ne s'arrêta pas devant son magasin, comme d'habitude, mais il les conduisit jusque devant chez eux.

'-Pourquoi ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander le survivant.

'-Surprise ! S'exclama Antoine. Et aussi une mauvaise, le vitrier ne viendra pas demain, il pleut trop, il faut que ça sèche. Allez, montez vite vos courses et venez m'aider.

Ils sortirent presque en sautant de la voiture et montèrent leurs sachets, il fallu deux voyage pour y arriver. Antoine avait soulevé la bâche mais ne l'avait pas retiré complètement. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent près de lui, les garçons hoquetèrent de surprise.

'-Mais c'est un frigo ! S'exclama Harry.

'-Mais c'est immense ! Lâcha Draco. Comment va t'on le monter ?

'-Avec de l'huile de coude et de la force. Répondit Antoine. Au boulot !

Ils durent transporter le frigo à couvert avec la bâche dessus pour éviter de mouiller la machine. Ensuite Antoine la bougea et ils purent monter les marches plus facilement. Ils installèrent le réfrigérateur dans un coin de la cuisine et Antoine donna ses instructions.

'-Ne l'allumer pas avant 24 heures et gardez le propre, sinon…

'-Promis ! S'exclama joyeusement Harry. Ca tombe bien en plus, on avait acheté plein de trucs qui doivent être mit au frais.

Sur ce, le vieil homme les quitta. Draco se laissa littéralement tomber sur le canapé alors qu'Harry rangeait les courses.

'-C'est lourd cet engin ! S'exclama Draco au bout d'un moment. J'ai les bras aussi mous que de la gelée !

'-Ca c'est pas nouveau ! Se moqua Harry.

'-Qu'est ce que tu entends par la ? Fit semblant de se fâcher le serpentard.

'-Tu as très bien compris ce que je sous-entends. Continua le griffon, imperturbable.

'-Tu sous-entends donc que je n'ai pas de force ?

'-Si tu veux, je dirai plus qu'un bébé de 6 mois a plus de muscles que toi.

Aussi silencieusement que rapidement, le serpentard se retrouva juste derrière le brun.

'-Répète un peu pour voir ? Susurra dangereusement le blond à l'oreille de son compagnon.

Harry déposa calmement ce qu'il avait en main et se retourna rapidement pour attraper le blond par la taille. Et sans lui laisser le temps de se débattre ou de rouspéter, l'embrassa amoureusement mais férocement.

Draco ne put que gémir dans la bouche de son petit ami, piégé sans autre solution que de lui répondre. Les bras du blond s'enroulèrent autour du cou du survivant tandis que celui-ci resserrait davantage sa prise sur les hanches de son amour. Le baiser se fit plus virulent, aucun des deux ne voulant quitter la bouche tant aimée, ils reprenaient leur respiration difficilement entre deux échanges. Harry poussa un peu Draco et celui ci cogna la table, le brun souleva alors le blond pour qu'il se retrouve assis sur le meuble en bois. Bientôt, il fut couché dessus, les mains se firent baladeuses et

BOUM

Le tonnerre venait de résonner dans la pièce, un volet avait claqué sous la force du vent, s'arrachant de ses gonds et surprenant nos deux protagonistes.

Ils se séparèrent et se regardèrent longuement, rouges d'effort et gêné de cette mini folie. Il était trop tôt, beaucoup trop tôt pour aller si loin. Harry reprit ses esprits et partit jeter un coup d'œil au volet tandis que Draco finissait de ranger la marchandise.

'-C'est fou ça ! S'exclama Harry au bout d'un moment. Le bois s'est carrément fendu et séparé du volet. Il faut en racheter un nouveau !

'-Harry, ne reste pas dehors sous la pluie, tu vas prendre froid. Rentre s'il te plait. Fut tout ce que put répondre le serpentard, bien trop choqué et chamboulé par tout ce qui venait d'arriver.

_On était à deux doigts de le faire ! Je n'ai quand même pas rêvé de son érection ! Et puis, pour une fois qu'il prenait les devants, merde quoi ! Fichu tonnerre, fichu éclaire, fichu volet et fichu appartement en ruine ! A deux petits doigts de réaliser mon fantasme le plus torride des trois derniers jours ! Il ne me touchera même plus de la journée si ça se trouve. Arg, je hais les orages, c'est décidé ! Avant je vous adorais mais maintenant c'est fini, vous êtes mes nouveaux ennemis ! Et je ferai en sorte qu'Harry me console pendant les orages, na !_

'-Dray ? Ca va ? Ca fait 5 minutes que je t'appel.

'-Oui, oui, je vais bien. C'est juste que, les orages dans ce taudis me laissent songeur.

'-A propos, on devait monter au grenier voir s'il y avait des fuites. Tu viens avec moi ?

'-Oui, je prends des bougies et je te suis.

Ils grimpèrent à l'étage, chacun tenant une bougie dans la main et passèrent la trappe qui menait à la seule pièce non visitée de la maison. Il y faisait sombre et sale, mais les éclairs qui passaient par les deux petites lucarnes éclairaient la pièce par moment, dévoilant ainsi le bordel considérable qui y régnait.

Et bien sur, les fuites qui formaient déjà de grosses flaques sur le sol bétonné. En y regardant de plus près, Harry s'aperçut que trois grosses fuites et deux plus petites formaient ce mini étang. Donc que le toit n'avait pas besoin d'être entièrement refait mais il nécessitait quand meme une sérieuse retouche.

'-Dray, tu veux bien descendre chercher des seaux en bas s'il te plait. Je vais déplacer certaines choses pour ne pas qu'elles pourrissent.

Draco acquiesça et descendit rapidement, pendant qu'Harry relevait ses manches et paraît à l'assaut des grosses malles. Puis il lui vint subitement une idée, qui n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les fuites et cette maison.

Quand Draco revint avec les différents pots et seaux qu'il avait pu trouver ainsi que des serpillières pour essuyer à terre, Le brun lui fit part de son idée.

'-Dray, j'ai pensé à un truc. On pourrait demander à Gaël de nous prêter ses livres et grimoires de Beauxbatons, dans les matières qu'on préfère bien sure. Je veux dire, il y a certainement des choses que nous pourrons apprendre ?

'-C'est pas une mauvaise idée en effet. Les Français sont très connus pour leurs poisons et Fleur Delacour n'était pas une si mauvaise sorcière. Oui, il faudra demander à Antoine qu'il lui fasse passer le message. Mais d'abord nous devrons finir nos devoirs de vacances. Allez au boulot, Mister Potter !

Pendant une demi-heure, ils essuyèrent l'eau, poussèrent les meubles et malles encombrant le passage et jetèrent des seaux d'eau au dehors. Quand la pièce sembla un peu plus propre et sèche, ils décidèrent d'arrêter là et de descendre manger un bout.

'-Tu te rends compte qu'il est déjà 20h30 ! S'exclama Draco en entrant dans l'appartement.

'-Non, je n'ai pas vu le temps passer. Cette journée était vraiment bizarre. Lui répondit Harry dans un souffle fatigué. Vivement mon lit.

'-D'abord on mange et ensuite on va un peu travailler pour l'école. Et à 10 heure, au dodo. Ca te va comme horaire ?

'-Oui. Tu veux manger quoi ?

'-Ce qui se fera rapidement car j'ai très faim.

'-Baguette et charcuterie ?

'-Ok, je mets la table pendant que tu sors tout.

En 5 minutes tout était prêt et ils étaient attablés, déjà en train d'engloutir tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main. Ils finirent de manger et débarrassèrent la table, avant de se vautrer dans le canapé, chacun un bouquin dans les mains et de se mettre à travailler pour la rentrée.

Ils ne parlèrent presque pas, se contentant de se frôler lorsque le silence devenait trop lourd, juste pour s'assurer de la présence de l'autre. Et à 10 heure, comme prévu ils partirent se coucher.

Draco se changea dans la salle de bain, pendant qu'Harry faisait de même dans la chambre. Ils s'allongèrent en même temps et Draco attrapa la main d'Harry pour qu'elle lui serve d'oreiller, vu que celui-ci semblait avoir peur de le toucher.

'-Bonne nuit Dray.

'-Nuit Ry'.

**Voilà ! J'en ai mit du temps pour le faire ce chapitre ! Je l'ai commencé avant la mort du pape et me voilà le finissant le jour de la mort du prince Rainier, j'espère qu'il ne portera pas malheur. Triste paques que nous avons là ! M'enfin, c'est la vie, et justement, longue vie aux lecteurs de dans un long moment et ziboux !**


	11. Un jeudi bizarre

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Je m'excuse pour l'attente mais j'espère me rattraper bientôt. J'avoue avoir été un peu fainéante et beaucoup en manque d'inspiration ! Je vais répondre rapidement aux reviews car je n'ai pas trop le temps. Encore merci d'être toujours la !**

**Dawn 456, Artémis, Tatunette, Vert emeraude, Sefadora Firewood, Eileen Ana, Lolann, Arwen94, Nicolas, G's Dark, Sahada, Miss Alexandra Malfoy, Minerve, Amy Keira, Yuiki Piyoko, lincy, Tchaye, Anne, Luna the lunatique, Vero :** Merci beaucoup ! Je ne crois pas avoir respecté vos souhaits de mettre la suite plus vite et je m'en excuse. Merci de vos encouragements et Gros Ziboux à tous !

**Ddy :** Bien-sûr que je suis sadique ! Je fais partie du comité des auteurs sadiques et frustrants ! Je suis heureuse qua ma fic te fasse cet effet, j'espère que ça continuera par la suite ! Merci beaucoup et Ziboux.

**Kaoru :** Et bien ça c'est du compliment ! Je me demande si, par hasard, tu ne connaissais pas un dessinateur(trice), à qui cela plairait de dessiner sur mes fics. J'aimerais vraiment voir ce que ça donne en dessin mais je suis nulle et je ne trouve personne ! Sinon, ben merci beaucoup et Ziboux !

**Vif d'or :** Bien le bonjour ! Alors pour répondre à ta question, je ne sais pas encore bien, il faudrait que je calcule. J'ai l'intention de les faire rester tout l'été la-bas et de ne les faire repartir que le premier septembre. Donc il leur reste plus de 6 semaines, je crois. Voilà, merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Pomme :** Bonjour ! Alors oui, je vais essayer de continuer l'histoire jusqu'à leur retour en Angleterre le premier septembre. Ils n'y retourneront pas avant. Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Kuroi Mamba :** Tu ne peux pas savoir combien ta review m'a fait plaisir ! Je t'assure que j'ai sauté de joie et qu'aujourd'hui encore en la relisant, j'ai un énorme sourire et je me sens fière ! C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais été dans le sud de la France, mais j'ai déjà été en Italie et en Sicile et je t'assure que c'est pareil ! Et me dire que je rends bien les sentiments, l'ambiance, etc.. C'est le plus beau compliment qu'on ait pu me faire ! Pour la séance de sexe torride de nos amoureux se sera aussi dans un long moment ! Je suis une auteur sadique ! Un énorme merci et un Gros Ziboux !

**Loryah :** Bonjour ! Alors question existentielle : qu'est ce qu'une gougouille ? Et bien c'est un belgicisme pour désigner une friandise. Cela n'a donc rien à voir avec le Nord ou le sud de la France mais bien avec le plat pays qui est le mien ! J'espère avoir éclairé ta lanterne ? Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Mione 90 :** Moi aussi j'attends une suite ! lol ! Non franchement, je ne sais pas quoi dire de plus que je ne t'ai déjà dit. Tu peux toujours t'amuser à laisser une review par chapitre si tu as le temps, dans toutes mes fics ! lol ! Pour le lemon, il va falloir mordre sur ta chique parce que ce n'est pas encore pour maintenant ! Et oui, je suis une vraie peau de vache. Merci beaucoup et Gros Ziboux !

**Atalinia :** Salut. Et non, leur rentrée n'est pas pour bientôt et d'ailleurs je ne pense pas continuer à Poudlard. Je vais m'arrêter au premier septembre. Je vais juste essayer de décrire leurs vacances et puis c'est tout. J'ai d'autres fics et idées qui attendent d'être misent sur papier. Merci beaucoup et Ciao !

**Nee Chan et Chana :** Salut les filles, comment ça va bien ? Moi super ! Je profite vraiment de mes vacances puisque j'ai réussi mon année avec distinction ! Enfin, après deux ans de galère et une année à douter ! Mes problèmes ne sont pas totalement résolus mais vont en s'améliorant et donc ça va mieux. Et vous ? L'année scolaire ? Les copains ? Pour votre retard, j'ai rien à dire puisque moi je suis toujours en retard et vous ne dites jamais rien ! Pour le lemon, Nee Chan a raison, vous pouvez toujours attendre. Mais il viendra, je vous le promets. (Un jour viendra, tu me diras je …) C'est donc pour cela que la fic est classée K+ (même si je comprends rien à ce nouveau système de classage complètement nul !). Un gros merci et un Gros Ziboux !

**Chapitre 11 : Un jeudi bizarre.**

Bip

Bip Bip

_Tain de réveil ! Quelle heure il est ?_

Biiiiiiiiip

_Ouais c'est bon ! Alors 5 heure ! Mais il est malade celui qui ….. Hum bon c'est moi qui ai programmé l'heure._

Draco se leva et ouvrit la fenêtre et le volet pour voir le temps qu'il faisait dehors, les éclairs avaient cessés en milieu de nuit mais la pluie continuait toujours de tomber dru et le ciel restait bas et noir.

_On se recouche et on dort ! Où il est Harry ? Rhhho, le sale gryffondor, oser dormir le plus loin possible de moi ! Bon, il a l'air de bien dormir, alors je me colle à lui. Il en saura rien de toute façon ! Et puis j'ai froid !_

Ils se réveillèrent tard ce matin là, au son du tonnerre et de la pluie agressant les volets.

Harry fut étonné de se réveiller avec Draco dans les bras. Il ne pensait pas s'être endormi dans cette position.

'-Ca va Dray ? Tu as bien dormi ?

'-Hum, j'ai eu un peu froid mais c'est passé. Et toi ?

'-Comme un loir ! J'ai rien entendu ! Quelle heure est-il ?

Draco se pencha vers la caisse qui lui servait de table de chevet et attrapa sa montre.

'-Il est exactement 10h18.

'-Hum, il est tard. Ne sembla pas réaliser Harry.

Il referma les yeux et enfuit son nez dans le cou de Draco. Et la lumière fut.

'-Oh bordel, il est vachement tard ! Pourquoi tu nous as pas réveillé avant ? Cria t'il en se relevant.

'-Arrête de me hurler dans les oreilles pour commencer ! Et ensuite, tu as vu comme il pleut ! J'ai préféré me rendormir plutôt que de travailler dès 6 heure du matin. Et ne commence pas à râler, on va s'y mettre maintenant ! Va préparer le déjeuner, je te rejoins tout de suite.

Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et haussa un sourcil sceptique. Draco le regarda quelques secondes avant de comprendre.

'-S'il te plait mon amour.

'-Bien, j'y vais.

Et Harry quitta la chambre. Draco s'étira lentement, appréciant encore un peu la chaleur des draps. Il enfuit son nez dans l'oreiller du brun et respira à plein poumon l'odeur de son petit ami. Et là, à cet instant précis, pendant ce millième de seconde, il sut qu'il devait impérativement embrasser Harry, sous peine d'une mort atroce.

Il sauta hors du lit et couru dans la cuisine pour se jeter dans les bras du gryffondor et l'embrasser comme si sa vie en dépendait. Harry amorti difficilement le choc du poids de Draco et dû se retenir au comptoir. Puis le blond noua ses jambes autour de la taille de l'autre et Harry glissa ses mains sous les fesses du serpentard pour le tenir. Ils s'embrassèrent goulûment et ne se séparèrent que pour respirer.

'-Woaw ! Que me vaut cet honneur ? Murmura Harry contre les lèvres du blond.

Draco lui picora le visage de baisers avant de lui répondre.

'-Juste une envie soudaine et trop forte pour être ignorée. Ca te dérange ?

'-Du tout, tu recommences quand tu veux, absolument quand tu veux.

Ils s'embrassèrent à nouveau et Draco le quitta à regret pour aller s'habiller.

Harry fini de préparer le petit déjeuner et s'assit au moment où Draco arrivait.

'-On fait quoi aujourd'hui ? Demanda le blond.

'-Je sais pas trop, j'hésite entre étudier et travailler pour la maison. Mais on doit avant tout aller au grenier pour vérifier les fuites. Tu veux faire quelque chose de spécial ?

'-Non, mais c'est vrai qu'il faudrait qu'on étudie un peu. On a cinq bouquins à lire et cinq résumé à écrire. Et il n'est pas question que l'un de nous ne le fasse pour l'autre.

'-Pourquoi on se répartirait pas le travail ?

'-Harry, tu n'apprendras rien comme ça !

'-J'ai l'impression d'entendre Hermione. Murmura Harry dans sa barbe.

'-S'il te plait ? Demanda dangereusement Draco.

'-Rien, ça va, t'as raison. Bouda Harry.

'-Allez vas t'habiller que l'on aille voir ce qu'il se passe en haut.

Harry obtempéra gentiment et cinq minutes plus tard, ils montaient au dernier étage.

'-Oh bon sang ! S'exclama le brun.

Tout les seaux qu'ils avaient placés avaient débordés et la mini mare avait fait son retour. Harry souffla de désespoir tandis que Draco devenait livide. Ils se mirent directement à la tache et des trombes d'eau furent jetés dehors, bien qu'il pleuve toujours. Cela prit des heures pour tout nettoyer, si bien que René arriva pendant qu'ils faisaient leur incessant allé-retour, et qu'il commença à travailler seul.

Ce n'est qu'à quatorze heure trente qu'ils purent enfin arrêter. Draco se laissa tomber comme une masse dans le vieux canapé et Harry s'effondra sur une chaise. Leurs ventres gargouillèrent de concert et le brun souffla de désespoir à l'idée de devoir faire à manger.

'-Harry ?

'-Hum ?

'-Je me déshydrate et je suis en train de mourir d'hypoglycémie.

'-Moi aussi et alors ?

'-Qu'est ce qu'on mange ? Cria presque Draco.

'-Ce que tu veux qui rentre directement dans ma bouche sans passer par mes mains.

'-Hum, pas facile à trouver. Et bien à part ma langue, que je te défends de manger, je ne vois pas.

'-Des tartines de chocolat ! Oh oui, des tartines avec du Nutella, ça c'est bon !

'-Et c'est quoi ?

'-Tu verras ! Viens t'asseoir, on mange.

Pendant que Draco rejoignait la table, Harry se dépêcha de sortir tout le matériel nécessaire à la confection du repas : c'est à dire 2 couteaux, du pain et un pot de Nutella.

Harry montra volontiers à Draco comment bien tartiner son pain, c'est à dire comment réussir à faire tenir trois couches de chocolat sur deux faces.

'-C'est dégoûtant ! Lâcha Draco écœuré.

'-Mais non, c'est délicieux ! Répondit Harry après avoir mordu dans sa tartine. Et si j'avais pu mettre de la banane écrasée à la place de la couche du milieu, ça aurait été encore meilleur.

'-Berk !

'-Ne dis pas 'berk' avant d'y avoir goûter ! Tiens, dans ma grande bonté d'âme je te laisse goûter mon humble repas.

Il tendit sa tartine à Draco qui mordit dedans du bout des lèvres. Il mâcha un moment puis…

'-Hum, pas mauvais. Mais je ne mettrais que deux couches. Admit Draco en prenant deux tranches de pain.

'-Fais comme tu veux. Réussit à articuler Harry entre deux bouchées.

Ils mangeaient silencieusement lorsqu'on frappa à la porte.

'-Entrez ! Cria Harry.

Antoine apparut, trempé jusqu'aux os, un sourire étincelant sur le visage.

'-Comment ça va les petits gars ?

'-Ca va mieux depuis que je mange. Lui répondit Draco.

'-Oui, René m'a raconté. Continua le Français en s'asseyant. Alors le verdict ?

'-Bien, il me semble qu'il n'y ait que trois grosses fuites mais plein d'infiltrations. Et en plus avec ce qui tombe en ce moment, tout est trempé, et je n'arriva pas bien à voir.

'-D'accord, j'irai voir en partant. De toute façon, j'ai un ami dans le domaine et il va venir me le faire en noir. Vous ferez les manœuvres avec lui si vous n'avez pas le vertige.

'-Non, ça va. Aucun de nous n'a le vertige. Répondit Draco. Quand viendra t'il ?

'-Je ne sais pas encore. Un week-end, ça c'est certain. Et sinon, je vois que ça avance bien ici. Je vais vous apporter le plâtre et vous aller plâtrer partout aujourd'hui. Comme ça demain cela sèchera et après demain vous pourrez peindre. Ca vous va ?

'-Oui, ça va. Approuva Harry. Vous croyez qu'on peut déjà brancher le frigo ?

Antoine acquiesça de la tête et Harry le fit directement. Draco le regarda faire, intéressé par ce nouvel objet moldu. Le brun prépara les bouteilles à mettre au frais et ouvrit la porte du frigo.

'-Et y'a de la lumière dedans ! S'exclama Draco.

'-Bien-sûr! Rigola Harry. Sinon comment veux-tu voir ce qu'il y a au fond !

Il continua à ranger le reste des courses sous le regard amusé d'Antoine et vexé de Draco.

'-Voilà, j'ai fini !

Harry s'avachit sur sa chaise.

'-Ah tant que j'y pense, s'exclama Antoine, ce soir Gaël et sa fiancée viennent manger à la maison. Ca vous dit de venir aussi ? Ca me ferai très plaisir.

Harry et Draco s'entre regardèrent un quart de seconde avant d'accepter en souriant. Antoine les salua et repartit, il se rendit dans le grenier.

Harry ne perdit pas une seconde, Il attrapa la main de Draco et l'attira sur ses genoux pour une séance de bécotage en bonne et due forme.

'-Harry. Murmura Draco entre deux baisers. Antoine est en haut, si jamais il revient et qu'il nous voit ?

'-M'en fous. Grogna Harry avant de se mettre à embrasser le cou du blond.

'-Harry, ne me fais pas de marque.

Le dit Harry ne répondit rien avant au moins trente secondes avant de sortir son visage du cou gracile du blond et de lui répondre, un regard innocent et tout gêné.

'-Oups, trop tard.

'-HARRY ! S'énerva Draco en se relevant. MAIS T'ES INSUPPORTABLE BON SANG.

Il se dirigea prestement dans la salle de bain pour évaluer les dégâts.

'-MAIS C'EST PAS POSSIBLE! Continua t'il. Pour ton premier suçon t'as fait fort ! Et je fais comment moi pour le cacher, je mets un pull à col roulé peut-être alors qu'il fait 40 degrés dehors! T'es un vrai gamin des fois ! Et bien-sûr, je vais devoir travailler avec l'autre homophobe et ensuite on a une soirée ce soir !

'-C'est bon, je m'excuse Dray, arrête de crier comme ça. Demanda Harry tout penaud. Je savais pas, je suis désolé.

Draco se retourna violemment vers lui pour lui dire le fond de sa pensée mais lorsqu'il vit l'air tout perdu d'Harry, sa colère retomba.

'-Ne recommence plus jamais ! Ne put-il s'empêcher de dire.

'-Oui, tout ce que tu voudras. Accepta aussitôt Harry.

Draco tendit les bras et Harry se réfugia aussitôt dans cette étreinte. Le survivant ne put s'empêcher d'embrasser le cou et le morceau d'épaule à sa portée et Draco soupira de bien-être.

'-Tu vas pas recommencer hein ? Demanda quand même le blond.

'-Non, promis. Souffla Harry sur la peau tendre du cou de son petit ami.

Petit ami qui eu un frisson indescriptible en sentant cette caresse aérienne.

_C'est pas possible ! Mais c'est pas possible ! Je deviens aussi mou que de la gelée dès qu'il me touche, moi un Malfoy, moi un sang-pur, moi un….amoureux fou ! Oh Merlin, pourquoi doit-on travailler ? Pourquoi doit-il avoir peur ? Pourquoi dois-je autant l'aimer ?_

_Un Malfoy n'aime pas ! Et surtout pas en si peu de temps ! Je pourrais tout te donner Harry, si seulement …_

'-Draco ?

'-Hum ?

'-Ca ne va pas ? Tu as l'air tout triste ?

'-Je pense.

'-Ben si penser te rend triste, arrête de penser. Rigola Harry. Heureux l'idiot du village !

'-C'est toi l'idiot ! Sourit Draco.

Ils s'embrassèrent lentement, tendrement. Puis Harry posa sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule du blond.

'-En fait, reprit tristement Draco, je pensais à ce que nous allions faire à Poudlard, si nous arrivons à survivre jusque là.

'-Et qu'imaginais-tu qui te rende si triste ?

'-Tes amis, les serpentards, le regard des gens et tant d'autres choses. Je veux dire, on va vivre ensemble pendant 2 mois, on va tout faire ensemble. Et quand on sera à Poudlard, on sera séparé.

'-Non ! S'exclama Harry en serrant le serpentard plus fort contre lui. Rien ne nous séparera !

'-Harry, rien que nos maisons et nos dortoirs sont différents. Nous ne suivons pas les mêmes cours, ne jouons pas dans la même équipe et même nos hobbys son différents !

'-Je connais une salle où nous pourrons dormir tout les soirs, ensemble, loin des autres. Et nous pourrons faire nos devoirs ensemble, même si ce n'est pas les mêmes, l'important c'est d'être ensemble, non ? Et puis les hobbys sont fait pour remplir les trous de nos horaires, mais nous n'en aurons plus besoin puisque notre temps libre nous le passerons ensemble.

'-Comment tu fais ? Demanda Draco.

'-Comment je fais quoi ? S'inquiéta Harry.

'-Comment tu fais pour me rassurer comme ça ? Comment tu fais pour faire des projets qui me plaisent autant ? Comment tu fais pour que j'ai davantage besoin de toi à chaque fois ?

Harry l'embrassa rapidement avant de lui faire un sourire goguenard.

'-Et bien, je crois que je suis l'homme de ta vie, c'est pour ça ! Se moqua le brun.

'-Ne rigole pas. Lui dit doucement Draco. Je crois que c'est vraiment le cas.

Harry retrouva son sérieux et le regarda intensément.

'-Il n'y a rien qui pouvait me faire plus plaisir. Lui répondit-il d'une voix grave.

_Oh .Par. Merlin. Cette voix, ce sourire, ce regard ! Je l'aim.._

'-T'aime !

'-Quoi ? Demanda Harry. J'ai pas entendu ce que tu disais.

Draco le regarda un long moment, pesant le pour et le contre, effrayé de faire un faux pas.

_Idiot ! T'as parlé à voix haute. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je suis si fleur bleue?C'est à lui, le vaillant gryffondor, de faire le premier pas ! C'est à lui de me dire qu'il m'aime en premier, c'est pas toujours à moi de tout faire ! Oui mais je l'aime tellement ! Pourquoi est-ce que je pourrais pas lui dire ? Pour les mêmes raisons qu'il y a deux jours : c'est trop tôt ! Mais non, il .._

Mais Harry coupa court à ses pensées, en prenant son visage en coupe et en l'embrassant tendrement.

'-Moi aussi je t'aime Draco Lucius Malfoy. Murmura t'il contre son front.

Draco se laissa totalement aller contre lui, soulagé et Harry le serra plus fort en retour.

'-Je suis désolé. Murmura Draco.

'-Désolé de quoi ? Demanda doucement Harry.

'-De t'obliger à aller si vite, de t'aimer si fort que je veux tout, tout de suite, sans suivre ton rythme.

'-Je ne t'en voudrais jamais de m'aimer, surtout si c'est si fort. Le rassura le brun.

Draco pouffa de rire, un grand étonnement d'Harry.

'-Qu'est ce qu'y a ? Demanda le brun.

'-On est pathétique ! Imagine que quelqu'un nous voit. Quelqu'un de notre monde.

Pour toute réponse, le gryffondor rigola à son tour.

'-Oh par merlin ! Fit semblant de crier le serpentard avec une voix aiguë. Drakichou, qu'est ce qu'il t'a fait cet horrible monstre ? Je vais te soigner moi et on se mariera et bla bla bla.

'-Hum Parkinson ! Trouva Harry.

'-Bien ! Le félicita Draco, accompagné d'un baiser.

'-Un autre ! Demanda Harry excité comme un enfant.

'-Potter qu'avez vous fait à monsieur Malfoy, je retire 200 points à Gryffondor et vous serez en retenue jusqu'à la fin de l'année ! Espèce de petit avorton, vous ressemblez bien à votre père et bla bla bla.

'-Ca c'est trop facile c'est Snape. Rigola Harry.

'-Qui a dit que je voulais que ce soit dur ? Répondit Draco avant d'embrasser le brun pour le récompenser.

'-Hum, c'est sûr que tu profites autant que moi de ces délicieuses récompenses, alors pourquoi me ferais-tu perdre ! Allez, un autre !

Draco réfléchit un long moment avant de sourire stupidement à Harry. Puis il se mit à sautiller partout en agrippant les mains du survivant et commença à s'écrier d'une voix en pleine mue.

'-Harry, Harry ! Je peux faire une photo de toi devant Malfoy ? Hein dis ? Harry, je peux faire une photo dis ? Oh Harry je suis ton plus grand fan !

'-Colin Crivey ! Rigola le brun. Ou son frère Denis, au choix !

Draco l'embrassa délicatement avant de se reculer.

'-Bon maintenant ça suffit.

'-Naon ! Pleurnicha Harry. Je veux encore un bisou!

Draco pouffa de rire devant la mine enfantine de son petit ami et répondit à son souhait malgré lui.

Mais c'est pas possible ! Une vraie guimauve, non pire, un poufsouffle ! Pourquoi moi ? Mais pourquoi moi ? Je laisse ma place de doudou personnel à ….personne ! Il est à moi, rien qu'à moi et le premier qui l'approche je le tue !

'-Harry ?

'-Oui ?

'-J'ai une idée de tatouage pour toi.

Harry se recula légèrement, intrigué par la soudaine illumination de Draco.

'-Je t'écoute.

'-C'est un tatouage noir, placé dans un endroit que tout le monde peut voir et qui dit : Propriété de Draco Malfoy, bas les pattes ! Ou on peut enlever le bas les pattes, si tu veux.

Harry fut choqué, puis amusé de la possessivité de son petit ami mais la lueur de malice qui brillait dans les yeux gris le convainc de jouer le jeu.

'-Et tu n'as pas peur de m'abîmer avec ce tatouage si peu esthétique ? Demanda innocemment le griffon.

'-Ah oui, je n'y avais pas pensé ! Cela est très fâcheux. Bon, il va me falloir trouver une autre méthode pour que personne ne te vole à moi ! Lâcha péteusement le blond

'-Personne ne me volera à toi ! J'ai ma volonté propre tu sais, et celle-ci me hurle de ne pas te quitter, jamais, sous peine de mort par agonie ! Lui répondit tendrement le brun.

Draco ne put empêcher un immense sourire de lui répondre, la gorge nouée par le bonheur. Ses craintes s'apaisaient les unes après les autres. Si un jour, on lui avait dit qu'il vivrait une telle histoire avec Harry Potter, il en aurait ris de bon cœur ou plutôt non, il aurait arraché les yeux de cet imposteur. Mais à présent, il était prêt à tuer quiconque voudrait les séparer.

Il n'avait jamais vu de couple amoureux dans son enfance. C'était de mauvais goût de montrer que l'on aimait son conjoint en public, et jamais ses parents n'avaient eu un tel comportement, même dans la solitude du manoir. Il aurait pu jurer que moins d'un quart des connaissances de ses parents étaient heureux en mariage. Puis à Poudlard, il avait vu les amoureux transis, passionné, timide, enfin bref, des démonstrations d'amour dont il n'était pas coutumier. Cela l'avait dégoûté au début, puis il y avait réfléchi, mais jamais il ne s'était attendu à vivre une telle aventure.

'-Dray ? Mon cœur ! La Terre appelle la Lune !

'-Je suis là. Je réfléchissais.

'-Tu es souvent pensif ces derniers temps ! Quelque chose t'inquiète ? Tu sais que tu peux tout me dire !

Draco le fixa amoureusement, un sourire tendre sur les lèvres.

'-Ce n'est rien d'important.

Il l'embrassa légèrement avant de se retirer de l'étreinte à regret.

'-On devrait peut-être aller travailler un peu non ?

Ils sortirent de l'appartement et rejoignirent René en bas. A peine étaient-ils arrivé qu'Antoine, profitant de l'accalmie, leur apportait une brouette de matériaux pour plâtrer convenablement.

'-Voilà les petiots. Montez-moi tout ça que j'ai besoin de ma brouette. Vous travaillerez seul en haut aujourd'hui. Allez hop !

Les garçons s'exécutèrent rapidement, trop content de ne pas travailler avec René. Mais Harry fut quand même peiné pour René qui travaillait seul la plupart du temps, il devait s'ennuyer. Ils eurent fini en deux courses et Antoine les rejoignit pour leur expliquer le mode d'emploi.

Peu de temps après celui-ci les quittait à nouveau et les garçons retroussèrent leurs manches et se mirent au boulot !

Au bout d'une heure, Draco commença à montrer des signes d'ennuis profond.

'-C'est chiant ce truc, c'est toujours la même chose ! Râla t'il.

'-Je sais Dray mais c'est rapide et on aura vite fini ! Courage !

'-T'en a de bonnes toi, courage. Râla le blond tout en continuant à travailler. Courage fuyons oui !

Harry rigolait silencieusement de peur de vexer son petit ami, mais qu'est ce qu'il le trouvait drôle ! Ils finirent plus tard que prévu et durent se dépêcher pour se doucher et s'apprêter avant de partir chez Antoine.

Dehors il faisait déjà noir, la pluie avait cessée en fin d'après-midi et le ciel était à présent constellé d'étoiles plus brillantes les unes que les autres. Ils descendirent calmement les marches et marchèrent dans la rue main dans la main. Les quelques rares réverbères ne produisant pas assez de lumière, il faisait très sombre et Harry en profita pour enlacer son petit ami.

Quand soudain une forme noire un peu plus en avant attira leur attention. Draco écarquilla les yeux d'effroi.

'-Un mangemort ! Articula t'il silencieusement.

Mais Harry n'avait pas eu besoin de cela pour le reconnaître. Mais une bonne étoile veillait sur eux car le mangemort était retourné et ne les avait pas encore vu. Mais ils allaient devoir passer devant lui pour rejoindre Antoine et faire demi-tour et rentrer à l'appartement aurait été trop long et pas assez discret.

Ils avisèrent la ruelle à leur droite, sombre et étroite et Harry s'y précipita en tirant Draco après lui. Il poussa le blond contre le mur, lui enfonça sa casquette sur la tête et ravi ses lèvres pour faire diversion.

Le mangemort se dirigeait vers eux, ils pouvaient entendre ses pas calmes résonner sur le bitume. Draco tremblait et avait accroché le devant de la chemise d'Harry, qu'il serrait convulsivement. Il agissait comme s'il voulait se fondre dans le gryffondor, fermant les yeux avec force et priant Merlin de ne pas lui enlever ce bonheur à peine trouvé.

Le sorcier s'arrêta à leur hauteur et jeta un regard dans la ruelle. Ce qu'il vit ne devait pas lui plaire car il renifla de mépris et fouilla dans ses poches à la recherche de sa baguette, cachée pour ne pas avertir les moldus.

Mais quelqu'un veillait sur eux, Merlin, Bouddha, une bonne étoile nommée Sirius ou des anges, bref peu importe quelqu'un avait dû entendre leur prière car le mangemort se ravisa. Il cessa de fouiller et fit demi-tour, grognant dans sa barbe. Il marcha encore un long moment le long de la digue, ralentissant, rentrant dans les immeubles et s'arrêtant parfois. Puis un pop avertit les amoureux que le danger était partit.

Ils se séparèrent et respirèrent un grand coup mais ne se lâchèrent pas. Harry releva la visière de la casquette du blond et lui fit un sourire rassurant.

'-C'est bon, il est partit.

Draco tenta de lui sourire en retour mais il échoua et la colère prit bientôt la place de la peur.

'-Comment nous ont-ils retrouvé ? Chuchota rageusement le serpentard.

'-Ils ne nous ont pas retrouvé Draco. Ils doivent suivre plusieurs pistes ou se référer à notre magie ou je ne sais quoi mais ils ne nous ont pas trouvés !

'-Harry nous sommes dans un bled paumé ! On ne vient pas ici par hasard ! S'énerva Draco.

'-Ecoute, ça ne sert à rien de s'énerver pour rien ici. Allons chez Antoine et nous leur en parlerons. Peut-être qu'ils auront une bonne explication. Allez viens, tu trembles de partout.

Ils se décollèrent du mur et marchèrent rapidement jusqu'au magasin. Ils frappèrent à la porte et Antoine vint leurs ouvrir avec un immense sourire qui se fana dès qu'il les aperçut.

'-Entrez les enfants, qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? S'inquiéta t'il rapidement.

Ils passèrent la porte et montèrent les escaliers, suivit du français. Celui-ci les conduisit au salon ou Gaël et sa fiancée attendaient.

'-Par Morgane que vous êtes pâles ! S'écria le jeune homme en se levant pour les rejoindre.

Antoine entoura leurs épaules et les conduisit au canapé. Une fois bien installés et un verre d'eau entre les mains, Harry se mit à parler.

'-On a croisé un mangemort. Il nous cherchait.

'-Ici ? S'inquiétât Tania. Mais c'est un coin paumé ?

'-Il a dû repérer votre trace ou votre empreinte magique ou refaire votre itinéraire depuis votre départ d'Angleterre. Enuméra Gaël. Les possibilités sont multiples.

'-Que faisait-il ? Demanda Tania.

'-Il fouillait. Répondit Draco. Il nous a vu mais Harry a trouvé un stratagème pour nous faire oublier.

'-Quel genre de stratagème ? Demanda Gaël Sceptique. Vous n'avez pas utilisé votre magie au moins ?

'-Non, non ! S'exclama Harry.

Puis il rougit et baissa la tête. Draco le regarda un moment avant de sourire et de se tourner vers les adultes pour leur répondre.

'-Il m'a violé dans une ruelle en abaissant la visière de ma casquette.

'-Je ne t'ai pas violé ! S'écria Harry en se levant d'un bond du canapé.

Les quatre autres rigolèrent de lui un bon moment avant qu'Antoine ne repose la question.

'-Bon alors qu'avez vous fait pour lui échapper ?

'-Exactement ce que je viens de dire. Répondit Draco. Harry m'a mit sa casquette sur la tête, a caché mes yeux et mes cheveux avec la visière et m'a embrassé ou plutôt asphyxié jusqu'à ce que le mangemort parte.

'-Et je ne l'ai pas violé ! De toute façon tu aurais été consentant ! Se défendit à nouveau Harry en se rasseyant.

'-Ca c'est sûr ! Approuva Draco en faisant rougir Harry.

'-Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais nous ne pourrons rien faire ce soir, alors trinquons à la survie de nos petits anglais ! S'exclama Antoine en leur fourrant un verre de champagne dans les mains. Vous allez m'en dire des nouvelles de ce breuvage !

Ils trinquèrent tous à la santé de tout le monde et dégustèrent leur boisson.

Draco, en tant qu'aristo, ne put qu'apprécier la divine boisson dorée, par contre Harry …

'-Heu, Draco ? Chuchota t'il à son oreille. Tu veux pas finir mon verre, j'aime pas trop ?

Draco le regarda en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

'-Tu veux me saouler pour profiter de moi ou quoi ?

'-T'aimerais bien, hein ? Le nargua le brun.

Draco fit claquer sa langue sur son palet et prit le verre des mains d'Harry.

'-Ne me donne pas de faux espoirs et va demander un jus d'orange, gamin ! Siffla le blond.

Harry vira au rouge mais se tourna quand même vers Antoine pour lui demander autre chose. Il fut la risée des trois autres adultes mais Antoine lui désigna le frigo et l'armoire à verres pour qu'il puisse se servir seul. Il retourna s'asseoir quelques minutes plus tard, un verre de whisky coca dans les mains.

Draco leva un sourcil interrogateur lorsqu'il vit ce qu'il y avait dans le verre de son petit ami.

'-J'ai toujours voulu goûter du whisky coca. Lui répondit Harry. Mon oncle en buvait souvent.

La discussion qui engageait les trois adultes cessa et Antoine se tourna vers eux.

'-Dis-moi Harry, ton oncle est un sorcier aussi ?

'-Non, sourit tristement le brun, lui et ma tante, ainsi que mon cousin sont des moldus. Ma mère était la seule sorcière de cette famille.

'-Si je ne me trompe pas, demanda Tania, les Potter sont une grande famille de sang pur en Angleterre ?

'-Heu … Commença Harry.

'-Oui, le coupa Draco, bien que tout leurs mariages n'ait pas été réellement entre sang pur, le pouvoir, la fortune et leur rang dans la société, ont fait qu'ils sont restés considéré comme une famille de sang pur.

'-Comment tu sais tout ça ? Lui demanda Harry.

'-Ca fait partie de l'histoire sorcière Harry ! Certaines familles célèbres chez les sorciers ont un jour fait partie de l'histoire, et tout comme les Malfoy et les Black, les Potter étaient très connus. D'ailleurs ton grand-père a été ministre de la magie avant de se faire assassiner.

'-Oh, il a été assassiné ? Par qui ? S'étonna Harry, plus peiné qu'il n'aurai dû l'être.

'-Voldemort, ça te dit quelque chose ?

'-Alors toute ma famille a été assassinée par Voldemort ?

'-En personne, tu as eu de la chance. Certaines familles ont été décimées entièrement par les mangemorts !

'-Draco ne soit pas si dur avec lui! Lui demanda gentiment Antoine. Comment cela se fait-il que tu ne saches presque rien sur ta famille, Harry ?

'-Ho et bien, heu, mes parents sont morts lorsque j'avais un an et toute la maison a été détruite, ainsi donc que tout les souvenirs qu'elle contenait. Et, hum, j'ai été confié à ma tante. Mais ma tante était, heu, est toujours, farouchement opposé aux sorciers, je crois que c'est de la jalousie mais bon, on en a jamais parlé, et donc elle ne savait rien sur les sorciers et encore moins sur la famille de son beau-frère, mon père. Et puis, on a jamais parlé de tout ça.

'-Oui mais l'Histoire des Potter se trouve dans plusieurs livres d'histoire et je crois même pouvoir affirmer qu'une biographie de ta famille doit se trouver quelque part. Lui répondit Tania.

'-Comment sais-tu tout ça ? Demanda Draco.

'-Je suis historienne, et j'aime beaucoup associer de grands évènements à de grandes familles.

'-Tu devrais lui demander sur quoi elle travaille pour le moment, elle est insatiable ! Se moqua gentiment Gaël.

'-Vas-y, explique-nous sur quoi tu travaille pour le moment ? Lui demanda narquoisement Draco

'-Et bien je suis en train d'écrire un livre sur l'influence des familles de sang pur française durant la révolution moldue.

Devant le manque total de réactions chez ses auditeurs, Tania se reprit et changea de sujet.

'-Bon c'est vrai que ça a l'air ennuyant, mais j'ai fait des choses qui pourraient vous intéresser. Par exemple, ce qui est arrivé à la famille Dumbledore durant la guerre face à Grindelwald. Personne n'en parle, tout le monde sait qu'Albus Dumbledore a battu le mage noir avec l'aide de grandes familles mais personne ne parle des sacrifices consentis par cette famille.

Savez vous que votre directeur est le dernier représentant de sa famille encore en vie ? Ses parents sont morts lors d'une attaque surprise, son épouse est tombée durant une bataille et ses deux enfants ont été enlevés, puis assassinés par des partisans de Grindewald.

Harry était troublé tandis que Draco gardait un masque impassible.

'-Je … je ne savais pas. Bégaya Harry. J'ai toujours cru qu'il avait le béguin pour le professeur Mc Gonagall mais qu'il n'avait jamais pu se déclarer.

Draco ne pu s'empêcher d'éclater de rire mais il se reprit bien vite, devant le regard perdu de ses compagnons.

'Harry, tu as parfois beaucoup trop d'imagination pour ton propre bien. Mc Go a été mariée à un homme du nom de Mc Gonagall, et oui c'est de la que lui vient son nom ! Sinon elle s'appelait Mc Frimouth. Elle a eu trois enfants, mais ils sont tout les trois morts avant d'avoir de la descendance, et son mari est mort pendant le règne de Grindewald, en même temps que son plus vieux fils, je crois.

'-Oh, c'est triste alors. Répondit Harry plus peiné encore.

Draco passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira à lui.

'-Vu l'histoire de la communauté sorcière d'Angleterre, Harry, continua Gaël, Je serai étonné que tu trouve une famille qui n'ait jamais perdu aucun membre. Tu ne trouveras que des familles ayant des histoires aussi tristes, et les plus tristes encore ne se racontent pas, puisqu'il n'y a plus personne pour les raconter.

'-Hum oui, tu as raison. Consenti Harry, mais on va arrêter de parler de ça, sinon on pleurera toute la soirée ! Et Antoine ne nous a pas invité pour ça !

'-C'est vrai ! L'approuva le gros Toine tout joyeusement. On est la pour goûter mon succulent rôti de veau au vin rouge, qui a mijoté trois jours dans une préparation au vin et qui cuit depuis deux heures dans du vin de très bonne qualité ! Attention les nez rouges ! Bon Gaël, fais leur mettre la table pendant qu'Harry et moi on s'occupe du fourneau.

Ils se levèrent tout les cinq et vaquèrent à leur taches. Harry apprenait comment bien découper en fines tranches le rôti et Draco apprenait à mettre une table.

15 minutes plus tard, ils étaient tous attablé devant leurs assiettes bien pleines.

'-Bon appétit ! Dirent-ils ensemble.

La première minute se passa dans un silence quasi religieux, chacun dégustant sa viande. Et puis, Harry se lâcha !

'-Rhho, c'est trop bon ! Il faudra que tu me donnes la recette ! Et c'est pommes de terre sont exquises et cette sauce est divine et cette salade, oh lala la salade ! Y'a quoi comme vinaigrette ? Et le vin, c'est quoi ? Et …

'-Harry ! Le coupa Draco. Mange et tais-toi ! On dirait, on dirait … Weasley devant le banquet d'halloween !

'-Mais je dis juste que j'aime. Répondit Harry tout penaud.

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que les adultes craquent et rigolent franchement. Draco se frappa le front de la main, désespéré d'avoir un petit ami si naïf. Harry se vexa légèrement, croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et renifla dédaigneusement avant que ses yeux ne tombent sur l'assiette si tentante. Et alors, il n'y tint plus et attrapa sa fourchette pour faire, malgré tout, honneur à son repas.

La soirée se finit mieux qu'elle n'était commencée. Ils séparèrent peu avant minuit, se promettant d'autres repas gastronomiques chez Antoine. Gaël promit de leur apporter ses cours de Beauxbatons et Tania de faire des recherches sur la famille Potter.

Harry remercia Antoine et attrapa la main de Draco pour rentrer chez eux. Ils marchaient lentement, profitant de l'air tiède de cette nuit, regardant les étoiles enfin visibles après deux jours de pluie. Mais Draco n'était quand même pas très rassuré, il jetait de fréquents regards autour de lui pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Harry aussi restait sur ses gardes mais il ne voulait pas effrayer Draco davantage.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à l'appartement et en firent rapidement le tour pour s'assurer qu'il n'y avait personne. Puis ils se changèrent et se glissèrent dans leur drap pour une courte nuit, car demain à l'aube, ils devaient travailler !

'-C'était une bonne soirée ! Lâcha Harry au bout d'un moment.

'-Oui très bonne. Répondit Draco. Antoine est un bon hôte.

'-Est-ce que je suis vraiment un gamin ?

'-Mais non, les gamins ne boivent pas de whisky coca ! Se moqua gentiment Draco.

'-Je suis sérieux Dray ! Je suis un gamin ?

'-Non Harry ! Tu es naïf, sentimental, trop gentil et tout ce que tu veux mais pas gamin.

'-Tu sais Draco, je n'ai pas envie d'avoir des regrets. Notre relation me convient très bien telle quelle.

'-Mais … Voulu l'interrompre Draco.

'-Je ne dis pas qu'elle ne va pas évoluer, non, elle doit évoluer, c'est sûr ! On ne va pas se regarder dans le blanc des yeux toute notre vie. Mais si nous étions à Poudlard ou même si nous vivions chez nos parents et que l'on se voyait régulièrement, notre relation avancerait à un rythme beaucoup plus lent. Je ne veux pas faire tout, tout de suite, avec comme prétexte que l'on vit ensemble. Si tu penses le contraire, tu n'as qu'à imaginer cette cohabitation comme …

'-Arrête Harry. Je comprends, je te le jure. Mais tu dois bien te dire que nous ne sommes pas des jeunes gens normaux, qui vivons bien tranquillement chez nos parents ou qui suivons une scolarité normale, non plus ! J'ai, et tu as, sois en certain, un besoin immense de me sentir aimé, respecté et désiré. Peut-être parce que cela n'a jamais été le cas, peut-être parce que je ne suis pas assez sûr de moi ou alors que c'est ma nature. Mais les faits sont là, j'ai besoin qu'on me rappelle chaque jour que je compte, et le sexe est un moyen très agréable de donner tout ça en vrac.

'-Ta perception du sexe est fausse ou alors tu emplois un mauvais mot. Tu as raison sur un point, j'ai besoin de me sentir aimé. Mais je ne respecte pas quelqu'un qui couche à tout va et le désir que j'ai pour toi n'a rien à voir avec le désir que tu as dû éprouver pour ces corps que tu as utilisés. Si j'ai envie de faire l'amour avec toi, c'est une continuation de notre relation, c'est pour approfondir notre amour, pas pour me soulager les couilles !

'-Comme c'est élégant ! Et puis, c'est vrai que pour ça tu as ta main droite ! Bon, j'ai sommeil et j'en ai marre de parler et de débattre avec toi. T'es pas prêt ok, j'attendrais. Mais n'oublie pas que je suis un homme avec des pulsions.

Draco se cala confortablement dans les bras d'Harry, l'embrassa légèrement et s'endormit. Harry sourit légèrement et se coucha à son tour.

'-Bonne nuit Dray.

'-Nuit.

**Et voilà !**

**Que ce fut long, que ce fut difficile, que de problèmes et de travail durant cette période !**

**Je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai prit et pour la mauvaise qualité de ce chapitre ! Mille fois merci de me lire et à bientôt ! (Enfin bientôt est une façon de parler)**


End file.
